


I Never Know What People Want: Redux

by with_bleeding_hands



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Helen Parr, Character Death, Dubious Consent Due to Hypnosis, F/F, F/M, Gentle Sex, Minor Original Character(s), Morning Sex, Overcaffeinated Disaster Lesbian Evelyn Deavor, Period-Typical Homophobia, Polyamory, Psychiatric Abuse, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 68,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/with_bleeding_hands/pseuds/with_bleeding_hands
Summary: While trying to convince Evelyn Deavor that superheroes weren't responsible for her father's death, Helen Parr finds out something disquieting about what happened while she was hypnotized. The fallout of this discovery leads Evelyn and Helen on a difficult journey that brings them closer to each other.For NaNoWriMo this year, I'm rewriting a fic that I started disliking about halfway through and only finished because I didn't want to leave readers hanging.Unsolicited concrit is not welcome, thanks.





	1. I Never Know What People Want

**Author's Note:**

> Note: the "rape/non-con" warning is probably overkill. There is dubious-to-be-probably-clarified-later consent due to hypnosis.
> 
> Also, this version of the story features Nachonaco's original character, Miriam "Mimi" "Copycorg" Truax, Helen's niece. A hearty thanks to Nachonaco for letting me borrow Mimi and helping me rework this story.

“You know what I still don’t understand?” Helen mused, gazing at the rain streaming down the massive panes of the windows in the Parrs’ current residence, another creatively designed manse on loan from Winston Deavor. If Winston had his way, it would end up belonging to them. Helen still wasn’t sure about it; Violet had remarked that it was even less homey than the previous place Winston had let them stay, and Helen was tempted to agree. It seemed more like a villain’s lair than the kind of place she and Bob would have chosen to raise their family. Helen had taken to calling it Chez Deavor.

“What is it, honey?” Bob looked up from his newspaper.

“Evelyn Deavor,” said Helen, not taking her eyes off the rivulets of water snaking down the window. The rain didn’t look like it was going to let up any time soon, and it had been raining for hours. Evelyn Deavor was currently on house arrest, in a much smaller Deavor-owned house not far away. She was probably watching the same rain. “She and her brother had such different reactions to her father’s death. What made her blame supers and him blame supers being forced underground?”

“You know, now that I think about it, it may not have been that supers were forced underground,” said Bob, putting down his newspaper, brow furrowing as he searched his memory. “After Winston pitched his superhero advocacy project to us, I looked up his father’s death. And…” Bob tapped his chin, thinking. “Norman Deavor was killed longer after the relocation act than I thought from Win’s story.”

“Really?” Helen turned her attention fully to her husband. “When was it?”

Bob’s eyes widened as his epiphany struck. “Helen…it was after Syndrome started testing his Omnidroid!”

Helen’s mouth fell open. “Testing the Omnidroid…so that means…”

“It was after Syndrome murdered Gazerbeam!” said Bob. “And I’m pretty sure it was after he murdered Fironic, too!”

Helen leapt to her feet. “Norman Deavor didn’t die because of the Superhero Relocation Act! He died because there was no one to answer his phones!” She reached for her jacket, which was draped over a nearby chair. She mentally kicked herself for not setting an example of neatness for her children as she shrugged it on. “I have to tell Evelyn.”

“Wait, what?” Bob stood, tossing the newspaper and his reading glasses onto the kitchen table. “You’re going to see a supervillain? Alone?”

“She’s on house arrest, and I don’t care that they ‘confiscated everything’ she could use to build some useful gadget,” said Helen, rifling through her purse to make sure she had everything she would need. “She’s smart. She’s going to escape soon, but maybe she’ll think twice about going after supers again if she knows the truth.”

“Hang on,” said Bob reaching for his own jacket, which was draped carelessly over the table; he hadn’t even bothered with a chair earlier. Helen reminded herself to be annoyed later. “I should go with you.”

Helen held up a hand. “Evelyn and I had a…rapport. Of sorts. Or at least I thought we did.” Helen felt the phantom sensation of Evelyn’s hand clasping her wrist. “Anyway, if we both go, she’ll probably think we’re ganging up on her. I think she’s more likely to listen if I go alone.”

Bob opened his mouth to object, but then mulled over Helen’s argument and nodded. “Okay, honey. Drive safe.”

-

Helen found herself missing the Elasticycle that Evelyn Deavor had built for her as she pulled the Parr family car up to the front of the (comparatively) modest abode where Evelyn was currently staying. There was nothing like zooming along the road with the wind whipping through your hair, riding a machine that was almost like an extension of your body, so much more responsible and quick and agile than a stodgy four-wheeled car. The motorcycle Evelyn had designed had been a beautiful machine. Helen had been genuinely sorry to have to wreck it.

Helen locked the car and trudged up the front walk. The house was the smallest of the Deavor residences—the easiest to strip of any technology that Evelyn might use to escape, Helen supposed—but it was at least three, maybe four times as big as the Parrs’ house that had been destroyed by Syndrome’s falling jet.

Helen rang the doorbell, bracing herself for what would probably be a bitter tirade or worse from Evelyn. At the very least, she tried to prepare herself the question “What the hell (or, possibly, fuck) are you doing here?” 

What she didn’t expect was for a cranky, unkempt-looking Evelyn wearing loose silk pajama pants, a black camisole, and an open white terrycloth bathrobe to open the door and, instead of scowling or snapping, look Helen carefully up and down. “Don’t you look adorable today,” Evelyn drawled. “No super suit, I see. I was hoping you’d wear the one I liked.”

Helen instinctively looked down at herself. She was wearing light blue slacks and a dark gray button-down shirt with the sleeves cuffed; not a particularly striking ensemble. She concluded that Evelyn was making fun of her. “Can I come in?” Helen asked curtly.

“I think you know the answer to that,” said Evelyn—another baffling response—swinging the door open wider. Helen walked in and watched as Evelyn walked from the entryway into what appeared to be a rather luxurious sitting room and sat down—“flopped” might have been a more accurate description—on one of the couches. Helen followed her, trying to figure out what to say as Evelyn reached for a coffee mug on a nearby end table and drained its contents.

“Uh,” Helen started. She winced mentally at her inability to get words out. “There’s something we should talk about.”

Evelyn put the mug down and smirked. Helen remembered having seen that expression through the transparent wall of a sub-freezing makeshift prison and a chill ran up her spine, but then Evelyn’s smirk softened into a smile. A tiny one, but a smile nonetheless. “So you remembered it, then?” Evelyn asked. “Or were you sore afterward and you figured out what happened?”

Helen’s brow knitted as she tried to make sense of those remarks. “Sore? Because I tried to stretch in air that was too cold?”

“I guess you need a reminder.” Evelyn pointed a remote control at a television set that Helen hadn’t noticed; it was a small, old one, probably the least advanced model Evelyn was allowed. “I’m a little surprised you don’t remember. I always knew you were strong-willed, but even I was impressed at what you did while hypnotized. It’d make a damn interesting paper if I could still publish, but I don’t have sufficient data.” Evelyn sighed wistfully, the sound of a scientist cut off from the lifeblood of academia that was publishing papers.

Still fully befuddled, Helen turned her attention to the screen. She felt her skin crawl as she recognized herself, wearing those damn hypno-goggles, walking into Evelyn’s lab. The Evelyn on the screen was standing in front of what looked like a blueprint, poring over it with a ruler and pencil. “There you are,” said the Evelyn on the tape, sounding more than a little distracted and not looking up. “Your suit didn’t respond well to extreme cold. I want you to be as protected from the elements as possible while helping me keep supers illegal, especially if you go up against Frozone. You’ll need a new suit…you’ll have to ditch that Galbaki one.”

Helen’s eyes widened as she watched her recorded counterpart take Evelyn’s instructions too literally, stripping off the Galbaki suit and tossing it aside. “I never liked this suit,” said the Helen on the screen, a slightly robotic quality to her voice.

The Evelyn on the tape chuckled, still not looking up. “I always liked your first suit. You remember, the one you wore back when you had the Mohawk. It had those muted red accents.” Her voice grew slightly distant. “I’ll have to make sure you look just as appealing in your next suit as you did in that one.”

“Yes, Evelyn,” said the Helen on the tape.

The disheveled Evelyn watching the recording gave another dreamy sigh. Helen cut her eyes at the other woman, who was gazing longingly at the TV. “Evelyn, what the hell—?”

“You’re going to want to watch this part,” said Evelyn, sounding like she was holding back a chuckle.

Helen did, and her mouth fell open as she watched her recorded self walk to the busy, distracted Evelyn and slip her arms around her. The Evelyn on the tape startled at first, but then turned around in the hypnotized Helen’s loose embrace and cupped her chin in one hand, placing the other hand possessively on Helen’s lower back. “So,” the tape-Evelyn breathed. “What I was hoping would happen the night you met those wannabe supers is going to happen now. I had it all planned out, you know. Get our inhibitions lowered enough to get you to admit you didn’t shave most of your head and maintain your first motorcycle yourself because you only liked men. But it was hypnosis, not alcohol, that did the trick, it seems.” She paused. “Do you want me, Elastigirl?”

“Yes, Evelyn,” said the tape-Helen, tilting her head up and kissing the tape-Evelyn hard.

“Stop it!” yelled Helen, launching herself to her feet. “Turn it off!”

Startled, Evelyn did. “Hey, your husband doesn’t have to know. And aren’t most supers polyamorous because there are so few of you to go around?”

What Bob might think of what was on that tape wasn’t quite at the forefront of Helen’s mind at the moment, so she shelved that comment for later. “You asked if I was ‘sore’. My superpower is _stretching_. What the _hell_ did you do to me!?”

Evelyn blinked in surprise. “I didn’t want to hurt you. Hang on…” She fast-forwarded a few minutes. “Look.”

Helen looked. Her recorded self was with Evelyn on a small cot in Evelyn’s lab, presumably where she slept when she couldn’t be bothered to shamble to her room after long hours of work, and Helen thought that both figures on the tape were undressed, but it was hard to tell. The tape-Evelyn was sitting on the tape-Helen’s lap, and Helen’s arms were wrapped multiple times around Evelyn’s body. Evelyn’s head was tilted back, her lips parted and her eyes closed, as Helen nuzzled and kissed her throat. “Oh, god, Elastigirl…Helen…you feel so good,” the tape-Evelyn moaned. 

Helen frowned. She was more than familiar with the lecherous male supervillain who wouldn’t hesitate to take sexual advantage of a female super if he had the opportunity. But while the Helen on the screen was wearing hypno-goggles, the Evelyn Deavor on the screen didn’t appear to be in control either. The Evelyn on the tape was overwhelmed with desire; the only thing on her mind was lust, not advantage or power.

“So, how flexible are you?” the tape-Evelyn asked breathlessly.

“What do you mean?” asked the tape-Helen, and Helen flinched at the mechanical, unfamiliar sound of her own voice.

“I mean…” The Evelyn on the recording took Helen’s chin in her hand again. “Could you take my whole fist if you used your powers?”

“You have small hands,” the hypnotized Helen replied. “I could do that without my powers.”

“We’ll see,” said the tape-Evelyn, leaning in to kiss her soon-to-be bed partner.

Evelyn paused the playback. “I kept asking you if it hurt, and you always said ‘no’.” Evelyn’s small smile resurfaced. “I didn’t intend for the hypnosis to keep you from feeling pain, but I was a bit concerned about that. Then again, I think you cheated and used your powers a little.” Evelyn sighed. “Doesn’t matter, though. You were exquisite.”

The word “cheated” knocked something loose in Helen’s brain, and Evelyn’s comment about Bob not having to know about the contents of the tape suddenly meant something crucial. “So what am I missing?” Helen snapped. “Where on that tape did I say I was okay with cheating on my husband of fifteen years?”

Evelyn tilted her head to the side. “He’s a guy. Would he even care if you were with another woman?”

“He’s the man I chose to spend the rest of my life with! He’s the father of my children!” Helen shouted. She could feel her spine and neck elongating, and she loomed over Evelyn, whose expression demonstrated several different emotions in quick succession. “I never would have…done anything with you without talking it over with Bob first.”

Evelyn’s changing facial expression had settled on apprehension. Her grip on the remote control began to slacken. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying,” Helen yelled, “that I never agreed to _that!_ ” She jabbed a finger at the television. “It wasn’t my will asserting itself or whatever you said it was. You wanted what happened on that tape, but I didn’t.”

Evelyn lost her grip on the remote completely; it clattered to the floor. Helen continued. “It only happened because I was hypnotized.”

What little color there was in Evelyn’s face drained from it, and she slid to the floor. “No,” she whispered, her hands scrabbling at the floor as if she could find her grip on reality in the carpet.

Helen shrank back to her normal size, but she wasn’t done hollering. “What’s wrong? You tried to kill me. Now you’re feeling guilty about forcing me to cheat on my husband?”

Evelyn didn’t appear to have heard Helen. She grabbed the coffee mug and flung it at the wall with a wordless, anguished shriek. Acting on instinct alone Helen reached out and snatched it out of the air. She replaced it on the end table, peering curiously at Evelyn, who was slouched on the floor with her hands pressed to her face. “I thought…” Evelyn shook her head. “I thought you wanted…”

Helen sat down on the floor beside Evelyn. “Okay, I guess I can see why you might have thought that.”

“I should have known,” Evelyn hissed. “I never know what people want.” She slammed her fist into the floor, and Helen’s eyes widened as she heard the sickening _crack_ of at least one bone in Evelyn’s hand giving way.

“Evelyn!”

“So if you didn’t know about…” Evelyn failed to finish that thought. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to tell you something about why your father died.”

Evelyn’s head snapped up, and she glared at Helen through her tears. “What could you possibly tell me that I don’t already know? Or did you just come here to open an old wound of mine and watch the blood spill? I didn’t think you were the gloating type.”

“Do you know who Syndrome is?” Helen asked, and Evelyn frowned.

“Yeah…most of the information about him—or at least how he was stopped—was suppressed, but he was responsible for that massive robot that attacked downtown Metroville.” Evelyn paused. “That massive, tacky robot. What does that have to do with my father? Syndrome was apprehended only a few months ago.”

“But he was active long before that,” said Helen. “He was something of a prodigy with robotics. That robot that attacked Metroville was something like the tenth version. It had gone through a lot of revisions…and killed almost every super that Bob and I knew from the old days.”

Comprehension crossed Evelyn’s face. “That’s why Win and I could only find a handful of supers to motivate you. Mostly fairly young ones, too.”

“It had been longer after the relocation act than your brother remembered when your father was killed,” said Helen, trying to soften her voice as if that could make her words less crushing. “It had been long enough for Syndrome to build his robot. It had been long enough for him to kill Gazerbeam and Fironic.”

Evelyn’s eyes closed, but she said nothing.

“If either of them had been alive, they could have saved your father,” Helen finished.

Evelyn opened her eyes and fixed Helen with a steely gaze of cold fury. “You don’t know that,” she shot back.

“Yes, I do,” Helen insisted. “Bob and I knew both of them. They were—“

Evelyn cut her off. “Were their powers duplicating themselves so they could be everywhere at once?” she snapped. “You can’t guarantee either of them would have gotten my father’s call. _That’s_ what you came here to tell me? Still trying to convert me to your side?” She made a disgusted face and shook her head. “Supers, I fucking swear. Get out of my house.” Her voice was a harsh, strained whisper.

“I’ll call you an ambulance,” said Helen, standing. “You need medical attention.”

“What do you care?” Evelyn demanded.

“I heard your hand break,” Helen replied. “Where’s the nearest phone.”

“Fuck you,” Evelyn spat, cradling her broken hand.

“From the looks of that tape, I think you already did that,” Helen muttered, casting a glance at Evelyn over her shoulder as she set about searching Evelyn’s home for a telephone. As it turned out, there was one in the next room, and Helen kept an eye on Evelyn, who was sitting with her face pressed to her knees, while she was on the phone. When her calls were finished, she went to sit on the floor with Evelyn.

“I called the local hospital. And the precinct,” Helen reported. “You’ll probably need a police escort to the emergency room.”

“Dandy,” Evelyn deadpanned. “Why are you doing this? Why are you doing any of this?”

“I thought it was important that you know the truth about why your father died.” Helen reached for Evelyn’s shoulder; Evelyn jerked away.

“Why? You really thought you could bring me over to the ‘superheroes are wonderful’ side with that…that little tidbit?” Evelyn sniffed. “So you could change my core beliefs? Oh, right, you think I don’t have any of those.”

“You just have things you hate,” Helen pointed out.

“Like you,” Evelyn spat.

Helen had an answer ready. “Oh, so you usually sleep with people you hate?” She quirked an eyebrow.

Evelyn didn’t have anything to say to that. She was silent until the ambulance arrived.

-

The Parr children were back from school by the time Helen had arrived home. Bob was too busy helping Dash with New Math for Life to notice that Helen was much quieter than usual, but the fact that Helen also spent an unusually long time tracking Jack-Jack through the fourth(?) dimension and then extinguishing the baby’s flames was also likely a factor. By the time all of the Parr children were asleep (Jack-Jack finally nodded off at 11:15, which was blessedly early for him), Helen was both dreading talking to Bob about what had happened at Evelyn Deavor’s place and wanting desperately to get it over with.

“So, how was the Screenslaver?” Bob asked as they climbed into bed.

Helen swallowed hard. “Not good. She got pretty angry when I tried to tell her the truth about her father’s death, but…maybe she was hiding that she was shaken. She’s good at hiding her feelings.” She took a deep breath. “But…I found out something else that you need to know, Bob. While I was hypnotized…” Helen bit her lower lip until it hurt. “While I was hypnotized, Evelyn Deavor made me have sex with her."

Bob grabbed Helen’s hand. “Wait, she made you…? Helen actually flinched as she watched what could only be described as a dark cloud passing over her husband’s face. She had never seen such unbridled fury in his expression. “I’m going to _kill_ her,” said Bob in a voice that was almost a growl.

“It wasn’t like that,” Helen insisted, trying to extricate her hand from Bob’s grip and only succeeding because of her elasticity. “She thought I was okay with it. I think what happened was that I picked up on her…uh…interest in me while I was under hypnosis. She told me she thought that it was a combination of my inhibitions being lowered because of the hypnosis and my will partly asserting itself…or something. I believed her.”

“She’s a supervillain! Why should you believe her?” Bob demanded.

“Because she was so upset to find out that she was wrong that she broke her own hand,” said Helen softly.

A few of the creases in Bob’s brow diminished. “She broke her own hand?”

“By slamming it into the floor. I don’t know why she was so upset—I mean, for a while there, I thought she didn’t have a conscience—but maybe she does,” Helen sighed.

Bob moved closer and put an arm around Helen; she leaned against him. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Helen was silent for a long time, resting her head against her husband’s shoulder. “I don’t know,” she whispered. “I don’t feel like I was…violated. When I saw the tape—“

“She _taped_ it!?”

“I think she tapes everything that’s part of her work, and it happened in her lab…she was probably taping for research purposes. She seemed kind of surprised by the whole thing when it happened.” Helen closed her eyes tightly. “After I figured that she hadn’t…physically hurt me, the thing I was most upset about was being unfaithful to you.” Helen curled in on herself. “I feel like I should apologize.”

Bob heard his wife’s voice trembling and held her close. “It wasn’t your fault,” he said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. “I know it wasn’t your fault.”

Helen tightened her arms around Bob. “I guess I’m…scared that Evelyn was right,” she said in a small voice. “That it was my will asserting myself, even though part of me knows I’d _never_ be unfaithful to you.”

Bob didn’t reply for a long moment. “I never thought I’d have to say anything like this, but I’d rather you cheated twenty times than were r..ra…” Bob’s voice became choked and he failed to get the last word out.

Helen leaned back from their embrace and lay down, staring at the ceiling. “I’d almost rather she had raped me,” she said, and Bob winced at Helen’s choice of words. “Then maybe I wouldn’t feel so _disloyal_. It’s not like…like I didn’t think about it. With Evelyn.”

“Wait, what?” Helen expected Bob to be angry, but she heard nothing in his voice but bafflement.

“I told myself for years that since I liked men, I only liked men.” Helen closed her eyes tightly. “I did a good job convincing myself. But then when I was talking to Evelyn the night she and Winston introduced me to all those up-and-coming supers…I don’t know…” Helen took a deep breath. I felt this…connection. I kept telling myself that I was just glad to talk to someone who understood what being a woman in a male-dominated field was like.”

“’Male-dominated field’?” Bob repeated, but he cut himself off before he could fully get the last syllable out. “Why didn’t you tell me this when I told you about Katherine?”

Helen chewed her lower lip. Katherine Parr was Bob’s older sister. She had come out to her family as a lesbian when she was 17 and Bob was 13, and her parents had responded by promptly throwing her out. It had never sat right with Bob, who had tried to contact his sister and even hired private investigators to try to find her once he moved out of his parents’ house at 18, but had had no luck.

Helen also couldn’t help but think of her niece, Miriam—Mimi, also known as the shape-shifting superhero Copycorg—who had run away in a fit of frustration and rebellion with her supersuit when she had left for college just after the Super Relocation Act. Helen had long suspected that Mimi found women just as appealing as she did men, but Mimi had never been willing to admit that to herself, let alone anyone else. Helen hadn’t seen Mimi in years and had no idea if she was even alive; she blinked back tears and pushed thoughts of her niece away.

“I don’t know,” Helen mumbled. “Maybe I still had myself convinced that I’m not…” She almost didn’t want to say it. Saying it would make it real.

Bob took her hand and squeezed lightly (lightly for him, anyway). “I still love you.”

“Bob, I think I’m bisexual,” Helen whispered. “And I think I feel something for a supervillain who had sex with me that I’m not sure I wanted while I was hypnotized, and I feel like I cheated on my husband, who I promised to be with as long as we both shall live.”

Bob gathered Helen into his arms again, and Helen broke down and let herself cry.


	2. Nobody Wants to Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn lands herself in the hospital and Helen visits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE THERE BE DISCUSSION OF A SUICIDE ATTEMPT. YE HATH BEEN WARNED.

The call came two days later. Helen was washing dishes and watching the road out front for the kids’ school bus, and Bob had just come inside from a workout. (Helen had to admit that she wasn’t fond of Bob using a freight train depot as a weight room, but it wasn’t like he had many options.) When the phone rang, Helen dried her hands off and picked it up on the third ring. “Parr residence…although you could technically call it a Deavor residence.”

“Am I speaking to Helen Parr?” asked an unfamiliar female voice.

“Yes,” said Helen cautiously. “Who’s calling, please?”

“Mrs. Parr, my name is Linda Edwards, and I’m a nurse at St. Peregrine’s Hospital in Municiberg County. I work in the psychiatric unit. We have an Evelyn Deavor here asking for you.”

The words “Is she all right?” fell off Helen’s tongue before she could formulate any other response.

“Despite her best efforts, she is,” replied Linda, and Helen heard Evelyn’s sardonic voice in the background.

“That’s _really_ professional.”

“Evelyn? Is that you?” Helen felt a terrible sensation that could only be described as a fist closing tightly around her heart.

“Yeah, it’s me,” said Evelyn, sounding this time as if she were speaking directly into the receiver. “Guess I can’t even commit suicide right.”

Helen sank to her knees. “Evelyn, I…”

“Don’t try to say anything. There’s nothing you can say. But visiting hours are tomorrow from two to five if you want to come enjoy my suffering. You seem to like that.”

Helen leaned against the kitchen cabinets, at a loss for words. By the time she thought she could verbalize again, Evelyn had hung up.

Bob came into the kitchen, wiping his face with a towel. “Helen?” His expression grew concerned. “Honey, what’s the matter?”

Helen pulled herself to her feet. “Evelyn Deavor just tried to kill herself.”

“What?” Bob’s eyebrows shot up. “How?”

“I don’t know.” It took Helen several tries to hang up the phone properly. “But she just called from the hospital. She told me when visiting hours are ‘if I want to come enjoy her suffering,’ which I think is her way of saying she wants to see me.” A thought struck Helen. “I should call her brother.”

“I have to shower, but I’ll be right out.” Bob walked over and gave Helen a quick kiss before heading to one of the house’s numerous bathrooms. Helen had noticed that Bob hadn’t taken a shower with any kind of expeditiousness since they had moved into the place and suspected it had something to do with the luxuriant nature of the bathrooms, so she wasn’t sure about the veracity of that statement, but she turned her attention to dialing Winston’s number. He didn’t answer until after the fifth ring, and when he did, his voice was throaty and weak. “Winston Deavor speaking.”

“Winston?” said Helen a little hesitantly. “Hi, it’s Elastigirl.”

“Oh…hello,” said Winston, barely sounding like himself. “Elastigirl, usually I’d be ecstatic to hear from you, but this isn’t a good time.”

“I heard about Evelyn,” Helen murmured. “Winston, I’m sorry.”

“Why didn’t she talk to me?” Winston’s voice was anguished. “I know what she did to try to keep superheroes illegal, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love her.”

Helen thought back to when Evelyn had tried to include Winston in her escape after her evil plan had gone awry. “Maybe she was trying to protect you.”

“Protect me? From what?”

“From the truth about your father’s death,” Helen sighed, then proceeded to tell Winston about the same thing she had told Evelyn about Syndrome and the deaths of Gazerbeam and Fironic. Where Evelyn had become angry and defensive, Winston’s response was stunned silence.

“I’m sorry I told her that. I think it shook her,” said Helen carefully. Her mouth twisted a little as she spoke the lie; she fairly certain that the revelation about Gazerbeam’s and Fironic’s untimely deaths had had little to do with Evelyn Deavor’s suicide attempt, but unwilling to tell Winston her theory about the actual reason Evelyn had tried to take her own life. That didn’t mean dishonesty came easily to her. “I was hoping it would bring her over to the right side…”

“I don’t blame you,” said Winston heavily. “But I really, really don’t feel like talking anymore. I’m going to go see if the hospital will let me see Evelyn now.”

Helen almost reminded him of the visiting hours, but money opened a lot of doors. “Okay. Take care of yourself.”

“You too,” said Winston, almost as an afterthought.

Helen hung up the phone and managed to walk to the couch before collapsing. When Bob emerged from the bathroom, toweling off his hair, he found his wife lying on the couch, pale and shaking. “Helen? Honey?”

“Bob, this could be my fault,” Helen whispered. “Visiting hours are tomorrow. I have to go.”

“You don’t have to do anything, especially for Evelyn Deavor,” Bob countered, sitting beside Helen and touching her shoulder.

Helen let out a long breath. “I’ve been responsible for villain casualties before, but this is different. I don’t want anyone’s death on my conscience.” She paused. “I feel bad, Bob, I feel _guilty_.” She remembered the gut-wrenching sound of Evelyn’s hand breaking. “I think she feels guilty too…about what happened when I was hypnotized. I’ve never seen her that shaken.”

“She’d better,” Bob grumbled, then paused. “Helen, do you still…uh…”

“I don’t know,” said Helen, anticipating what Bob was going to say. “I did feel some kind of connection with her, but I’m not sure if that was really her or just a front she was putting on. But regardless, she tried to kill herself and wants me to visit her in the hospital. If I really am responsible for her being there—and I’m pretty sure I am—I should go.”

Bob was quiet for a long moment. “I don’t like this.”

“Look, I don’t trust her either,” sighed Helen. “But it’s a locked ward, and she won’t have access to any of her technology.”

“And what will you do if she tries to kiss you?” Bob pressed.

Helen rubbed her hands briskly over her face. “I’m not entirely sure, but it’s _definitely_ going to involve demanding an apology for her trying to kill me first.”

“I feel like I should have a problem with that,” said Bob heavily. “But I don’t. Maybe I’m too tired from Jack-Jack keeping me awake to…to feel…things.” His voice broke off into a yawn, as if to emphasize his point.

“That might be it,” said Helen with a small smile. “Could be because Evelyn’s a woman.”

“Could be.” Bob gave his wife’s shoulder a light squeeze. “Just…be careful, honey.”

-

Helen expected the psychiatric wing of St. Peregrine’s Hospital to be grimy and run-down the way it looked in movies, but it was clean and Spartan in the usual way of hospitals. Evelyn’s room was small, neat, and very white, and she looked like an ink stain on snow sitting slouched and cross-legged on her unmade bed. Helen had thought that Evelyn’s hair had looked unkempt before; now it was sticking every which way in a manner that reminded Helen of an electrocuted porcupine. She was dressed in loose black trousers and a black button-down blouse that somehow managed to be different shades of black. Her broken hand was in a white plaster cast, and apparently it had given her trouble with the buttons on her blouse, as they were done up evenly. She was paler than usual, and her eyes were sunken. Helen thought she looked terrible, and couldn’t help but think that Bob would say that she looked like crap.

Evelyn’s face betrayed nothing as she watched Helen walk into the room, and when she said “You’re here”, her voice was flat and featureless.

“I’m here,” Helen agreed. There were no chairs on the room, so Helen sat down on the corner of the bed.

“You’re probably curious as to how I did it,” said Evelyn dully. “It’s actually pretty hard to kill yourself with limited use of one hand. I couldn’t tie a plastic bag over my head because I couldn’t get the knot right. They wouldn’t allow me access to a vehicle, so I couldn’t close the garage and let the car run. I have a gas stove, though, so I closed all the doors and windows in the kitchen and turned on the gas. Hypoxia; not a bad way to go, right?”

Helen flinched, but Evelyn continued.

“Anyway, they’ve got some kind of high-end ankle bracelet on me, so an ambulance was dispatched when my heartbeat got too slow. I passed out in my kitchen and woke up here. Not sure why they bothered.”

Evelyn’s mention of hypoxia reminded Helen of something else Evelyn had said on her escape plane. “What happened to ‘nobody wants to die’?”

“Oh, I meant that,” Evelyn sighed. “Nobody wants to _die_. But sometimes, people want to stop living."

Helen reached for Evelyn, drew back, and then reached out again, this time placing her palm on Evelyn’s shoulder. Evelyn didn’t react, at least visibly.

“Did Winston come see you?” Helen hazarded.

“Oh, yeah.” Evelyn sniffed. “Money gets around a lot of things. Can’t get me out of here, but it can get my brother in when it’s not visiting hours. He thinks I ended up here because of what you told me about our father’s death.”

Helen chewed her lower lip. “That’s not why?”

“Not really…more like…” Evelyn’s shoulders slumped. “Just reminded me that I don’t want to live in a world where naïve parents get shot waiting for superheroes that will never show, leaving behind emotionally stunted kids. I always felt like what I was doing was right. But knowing what I did to you… while you were hypnotized…” Evelyn swallowed hard. “Hell, I feel like I hardly know anything. In any case, I don’t want to live with the guilt of what I did to you.”

Helen took that in, trying to will her heart to stop pounding. “So…when you tried to kill me, or…?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t have let you die,” said Evelyn in a voice that was almost dismissive. “If I’d wanted to kill you, I could have tossed you into one of the turbines, or just choked you. I wanted you unconscious so I could spirit you away and try to convince you to leave your family in exchange for me climbing into bed with you every night.” Evelyn chuckled in a mirthless way that was ten times more terrifying to Helen than any overblown villain’s cackle she had ever heard. “I wasn’t actually _trying_ to kill anyone. People are idiots, and I knew there would be some idiot collateral damage—like that churlish Pizza Planet delivery boy—but I wanted to keep the idiots from being made weaker and even more idiotic by superheroes.” Evelyn’s chin dropped to her chest as if her head were too heavy to hold up. “Anyway, you kill someone, and they’re gone forever. Their death leaves a vacuum, but their suffering is over. Rape is a different kind of crime. It’s a kind of murder where nobody dies.”

Helen’s skin crawled, but she didn’t think that a few days after a suicide attempt was the best time to ask Evelyn how she had come to that conclusion. “Evelyn, I don’t even remember what happened that night.”

“So if I had drugged you, that would have been okay?” Evelyn’s voice was like a whip.

“No.” Helen mentally searched for the right words. “What you did to me certainly wasn’t okay. But I don’t want you to feel suicidal over it. I forgive you.”

“ _Dammit_ ,” Evelyn hissed. “Why are you like this? Why are you _nice_ to me? Is it some kind of I-have-powers-so-I-must-be-a-friend-to-all crap? Because there are supers who commit crimes; that’s how you get supervillains.” Tears began to roll down her face.

Helen squeezed Evelyn’s shoulder. “Well, it isn’t because your brother knows my theme song—I hate that cheesy thing—but the bike was pretty nice.”

Evelyn sniffed. “It was fun to design.”

“I wish you could make me another one,” said Helen softly.

“Yeah.” Evelyn’s voice was so quiet that Helen could barely hear her. “Me too.”

Helen elongated one arm to reach for a box of tissues on the bedside table and handed the box to Evelyn, who wiped her eyes. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “Elasti—Helen...fuck, I’m sorry.”

Evelyn reached for another tissue, but her hand was trembling and she missed. Helen hesitated before deciding exactly how to help, then wrapped her arms tightly around Evelyn and pulled the other woman close so she was draped sideways across Helen’s lap. Evelyn leaned against Helen’s shoulder as Helen took the used tissue from her hand, reached across the room to drop it in the trash can, and handed Evelyn another tissue.

“I hate crying,” Evelyn muttered. “It makes me feel weak.”

“Having feelings isn’t weakness,” said Helen gently. “Seems like you have a lot of preconceived notions about weakness that need reevaluating.”

“And you know everything, right?” Evelyn snapped, but she made no attempt to disentangle herself from Helen.

Helen sighed. “There have been several times in my life when I had to reevaluate. And I had to reevaluate pretty big things, too.” She closed her eyes, remembering. “I used to think that I’d be betraying not just female superheroes but women in general if I ever had kids and stayed home with them. I ended up thinking about how my ‘defeat’ of the Screenslaver was too pat at least in part because Voyd asked me how I balance superhero work with the rest of my life, and I didn’t know how to answer.”

Evelyn made a noise that might have been a snicker.

“I don’t know everything,” Helen continued. “And I’m sure admitting that you don’t know things is hard for a bright scientist for you. But…” Helen bit her lips. “You might be right about some things. Maybe there should be some regulations in place for superheroes. Like…since we can’t be in multiple places at once—unless we’re talking about my youngest son—maybe we shouldn’t have direct lines. You don’t have to give up completely because you were wrong about something.” Helen risked a light touch on Evelyn’s hair. “You can still impose your will on the status quo. Just maybe not so extremely this time, okay?”

Evelyn looked up at Helen with an expression that Helen had trouble reading, but it looked like it could be hope. For a moment, Helen thought that Evelyn was going to kiss her, and she was still working out how she felt about that when Evelyn let her head fall back against Helen’s shoulder. Helen felt the tension go out of Evelyn’s body. It was like cradling a ragdoll.

“Are you okay?” Helen asked.

“I’m in the madhouse, or at least the madhouse ward,” Evelyn pointed out. “I’m about as far from okay as you can get.”

“Okay, silly question.” Helen tightened her arms slightly around Evelyn. “Let me rephrase. Is this okay, or at least better than sitting on the bed by yourself?”

Evelyn didn’t reply verbally, but Helen felt her nod. Helen rested her cheek against Evelyn’s soft hair, and for a moment, the world was quiet for both of them.


	3. Welcome Aboard, Elastigirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen and Evelyn's embrace is interrupted. Extremely rudely. Worse than rudely. Later, Bob has an unexpected idea, and Helen makes an important decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't all that different from the first time around, but I wanted to include the conversation in which Bob and Helen decide to open their marriage. Chapter four will be a little different; chapter five is when the big changes start.

Later, Helen would be able to give only a vague guess at how long she spent holding Evelyn. When the door swung open without a knock, Helen looked up, disoriented, to see a burly male nurse with a shaved head standing in the doorway. “Uh,” she said, at a loss for words. “Could we have a little privacy?”

“No privacy in the loony ward,” said Evelyn dully. “They check on us every fifteen minutes.”

The nurse’s pale complexion rapidly became mottled as he took in the sight of Evelyn in Helen’s arms. “What’s going on here?” he demanded. Helen opened her mouth to reply, but before she could get any words out, the nurse jabbed a sausage-like finger at her. “You. Get out.”

“What? Why?” Helen glanced at the clock; if it had been less than fifteen minutes, there was no way visiting hours were already over. “Visiting hours aren’t over for another hour and a half,” she countered.

Evelyn extricated herself from Helen’s embrace and stood, drawing herself up to her full height. Helen wasn’t sure if she had ever seen Evelyn with her spine fully straight before. “If she were a man, there wouldn’t be a problem, would there?” Evelyn snapped, her voice icy. “You’re going to kick out a visitor for having her arms around me just because we’re both women?”

Part of Helen wanted to tell Evelyn to calm down; part of her agreed, and couldn’t help but be impressed.

“You want to be labeled noncompliant, Deavor?” the nurse warned.

Apparently the answer to that was “yes”, because Evelyn’s reply was to yell “Homophobic prick!”. She shoved the nurse with her good arm, or at least tried; she might as well have shoved a brick wall. The nurse seized Evelyn’s wrist and hauled back to punch her in the face, but when he brought his fist forward, Helen reacted out of well-honed instinct, her arm shooting out and deflecting the blow. The nurse gaped at her, clearly not used to having anyone fight back.

“Trust me, if you want to restrain someone, there are better ways than punching someone fifty pounds less than you in the face,” said Helen coldly.

“Ma’am, don’t make me call security,” the male nurse threatened, scowling.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Helen insisted. “I didn’t do anything wrong, unless you count trying to comfort someone who is understandably upset.”

Still gripping Evelyn’s working wrist, the male nurse reached for a red phone that was set into the wall. “This is Travers. Deavor’s dyke friend here is a super; I need help—“

Helen managed not to lash out again at the slur, particularly because the nurse was still holding on to a defenseless woman with a broken hand and no martial arts training. Evelyn had no such qualms; she brought her cast-bound hand up and smacked the male nurse soundly on the ear, yelling “Don’t fucking call her that!”

Later, Helen would tell herself that she didn’t react right away because she was trying to process the act that Evelyn had just (very stupidly) defended her. But in what seemed like a microsecond, the burly nurse had slammed Evelyn to the floor. Evelyn’s grunt of pain was lost in the sound of Helen’s angry, wordless shout, and Helen was reaching out to try to help Evelyn when, to her surprise, Evelyn cried out, “Helen, stop!”

Helen retracted her arms, puzzled, the desperate look on Evelyn’s face staying her from further action. It took her a moment to realize why Evelyn might not want her to intervene; if she retaliated on Evelyn’s behalf, the staff could take it out on Evelyn later, and Helen might not be allowed to visit again. Helen’s skin crawled at the thought of people who needed medical help being treated in such a way. She was getting awfully tired of the sensation of her skin crawling.

“Go,” said Evelyn as the bald nurse, still keeping more of his weight than was probably safe on Evelyn’s back, reached into his pocket for what looked like a syringe. “Helen, just go,” Evelyn continued, her voice increasingly desperate. The nurse unwrapped and uncapped the syringe with his free hand and jammed the needle into Evelyn’s arm. Evelyn’s eyes closed; whether it was because she was giving up or because the drug was taking effect, Helen wasn’t sure. “He…len…” Evelyn went limp.

The male nurse slung Evelyn’s unconscious body over his shoulder and looked pointedly at Helen. “You can go now,” he said in a voice not unlike a snarl.

Helen didn’t move. “What’s going to happen to her?”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but it seems like this one needs stronger meds,” said the nurse, jostling Evelyn. Helen felt vaguely ill, but didn’t let it show.

“Visiting hours will be the same next week?” Helen asked coolly.

“Just get out of here, you rubber-band freak,” said the male nurse, turning to face the other staff members that had just shown up with a gurney and a five-point restraint harness. Helen suppressed a shudder as she watched the seemingly indifferent staff check her vital signs and wheel her away. It was only after Evelyn was out of sight that Helen even thought about exiting the ward.

She was required to visit the unit’s front desk on her way out; the small, young-looking brunette nurse at the desk had confiscated everything that might potentially be used to hurt oneself, so she had taken Helen’s nail clippers and hand mirror. “Are visiting hours the same every week?” Helen asked the brunette nurse as she returned Helen’s personal items.

“Yes, every Thursday. You were visiting Evelyn Deavor?” said the nurse, reaching for a clipboard, and Helen nodded.

“Hmm,” said the nurse, flipping through several pages on her clipboard. “Look, I saw what just happened from here, and between that and what I see in her records, it’s doubtful that she’ll be in any shape to have visitors next week.”

Helen managed to keep her voice steady as she asked, “Oh, and why is that?”

“She’ll probably have to be sedated. For a while,” said the young nurse, sounding regretful.

“Okay,” said Helen as neutrally as possible. “Thank you.”

-

The following week, not only was Evelyn not able to have any visitors, she wasn’t even able to talk on the phone. “The same was true the week after that.”

“I don’t understand why they won’t let me see her,” Winston panicked on the phone to Helen (several times). “I’m her brother!”

“At least he doesn’t blame me,” said Helen mournfully after talking Winston down from attempting to buy the hospital for at least the third time in that conversation alone. “I blame myself.”

“Honey, it wasn’t your fault,” said Bob, looking up from the flash cards he and Helen had been making to help Dash study for a history test.

“I should have known,” Helen sighed, sliding into a chair at the kitchen table. “You told me what your parents did to Katherine, and I…” Helen pressed her face into her hands. “I tried to convince myself for decades that I exclusively liked men.” She sighed. “It’s not like I was born yesterday…I could have guessed that someone might… _misinterpret_ what they saw.”

“But you couldn’t have guessed that someone would burst in without knocking,” Bob pointed out, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Helen wrapped her arms around herself, remembering how it had felt to sit on Evelyn’s bed, cradling her. “I think Evelyn does need help. I just don’t see how she can get any help in a place like that.”

Bob mulled over that idea. “Than maybe she shouldn’t be in a place like that. Although prison would probably be worse. Is there any way Winston can…intervene?”

“Apparently, no amount of money can get her out until she’s judged no longer a threat to herself,” Helen sighed. “But if they keep her so sedated she can’t even talk on the phone, she can’t make any progress, and she’ll be in a hospital forever.”

Bob tapped his chin. “Maybe you could help,” he suggested.

Helen tilted her head to one side. “How? By putting in a good word for her? The staff probably thinks I’m a bad influence. How could I help?”

“Not by _actually_ breaking her out,” Bob began slowly, “but maybe by…bringing her a screwdriver or something. Judging from her engineering skills, she could probably break out of the place with a paper clip and chewing gum.”

“Maybe I should have let Winston buy the hospital,” Helen groaned. “Ignoring the fact that you’re suggesting that I help the woman who hypnotized us and tried to make supers illegal forever, if she gets caught trying to escape…” Helen suppressed a shudder. “…they could do worse to her than they already have.” Her shoulders drooped and she hugged herself tighter. “We always care about putting the bad guy away. We never care about what happens to them after they go away. Maybe we should.” Helen closed her eyes, sighing deeply.

Bob walked over to Helen and rested a comforting hand on her back. “Listen, honey, I’ve been thinking.”

Helen smiled up apologetically at her husband. “This has to be weird for you,” she said. “Listening to your wife, who had just admitted she may have feelings for a _female_ villain, worrying aloud about said villain?”

“A villain…who _likes_ you,” Bob pointed out with a small smile.

Helen quirked an eyebrow. “She…seems to.”

“So what would you say to the strategy of using your…let’s call it…feminine wiles to bring Evelyn over to the good side?” Bob asked in a voice that was too noncommittal for its own good.

“My ‘feminine wiles’?” Helen repeated, laughing incredulously. “Bob, are you seriously suggesting we open our marriage using the phrase ‘feminine wiles’?”

“Helen, we’ve faced a lot worse,” said Bob, his tone becoming more serious. “We’ve faced spree killers and serial murderers. People with no remorse, like Syndrome. Evelyn feels remorse. She feels guilt. And it sounds like you got through to her. We’ve beaten a lot of bad guys. How often do we get to help the bad guys become good guys?”

“You’re thinking of Mirage,” Helen murmured, and Bob nodded. One corner of Helen’s mouth quirked upward. “Are you also thinking of Mirage because she…how did you put it…' _liked_ you?'”

Bob turned a shade of red that rivaled his super suit, and Helen couldn’t help but burst into laughter. Laughing felt much better than that sickening stab of betrayal she had felt when she walked into the holding cell on Nomanisan Island and saw Bob embracing an unfamiliar woman. The thought of Bob experiencing that… “Bob…are you sure? You’re okay with me…” Helen made a helpless gesture. “… _pursuing_ Evelyn Deavor?”

“I think you can help…what’s the right word…redeem her,” said Bob slowly, touching Helen’s hair. “I trust you, honey. And I know you’re, uh, struggling with this whole…bisexual…thing.”

“You’re so eloquent, sweetie,” said Helen with a smile, wrapping her arms around her husband. She leaned her head against his broad chest and sighed. “I’ll think about helping Evelyn escape…but first I have to be able to see her.”

-

Fortunately for Helen, she only had to wait another week. On Thursday morning, she called the hospital and asked if Evelyn Deavor was receiving visitors. Instead of a categorical “no”, Helen received the answer of “Well, I’ll ask”. Helen waited, forgetting to breathe for a few moments, until the doubtful voice on the other end of the line said “You can come see her, but she’s pretty unresponsive.”

Helen’s heart rate felt like it doubled. “Okay. Okay, I’ll be there!”

Bob agreed to watch the kids in the afternoon while Helen visited the hospital. When she arrived at the front desk of the psychiatric unit, the attendant at the front desk gave Helen a strange look upon hearing that she was there to visit Evelyn Deavor. Helen braced herself as she walked into Evelyn’s room and was greeted by the sight of a curled-up, human-shaped lump under the bed’s sparse white covers.

“Evelyn?” Helen said softly. “Evelyn? Did they tell you I’d be here?”

Evelyn made no indication that she had heard Helen; Helen walked closer and lightly placed a hand on Evelyn’s shoulder. “Evelyn?” she murmured. 

Again, Evelyn was unresponsive. Helen put pressure on Evelyn’s shoulder, trying to get her to roll over, which she did. Her skin was nearly the color of the sheets, and Helen would have thought about running her fingers through Evelyn’s hair if it hadn’t looked like it would need at least an hour of combing first. Evelyn’s eyes were glazed and unfocused, and Helen couldn’t help but suppress a flinch at the sight of such a brilliant mind forcibly smothered. Helen hesitated for a moment, then cupped her hand under Evelyn’s chin and lifted her face. “Hey,” Helen whispered. “Evelyn? Are you in there?”

Evelyn’s eyes fell on Helen’s face, and after a moment, she blinked, and Helen saw a brief spark in her eyes. Slowly, as if she were having trouble coordinating her movements, Evelyn reached up and copied Helen’s gesture. She missed Helen’s chin at first, trying again and managing to rest her palm against Helen’s cheek. “Hey…Helen,” she got out, speaking as if forming words were a great effort.

“Oh, Evelyn,” Helen sighed. “They’ve drugged you within an inch of your life.” She sat down on the bed, gently inserting her arms under Evelyn’s body to try to maneuver her into a more comfortable position, perhaps in Helen’s lap again. Weakly, Evelyn resisted, trying to push Helen’s hands away. “What’s wrong?”

Evelyn struggled to sit up partially, looked at the door, and then looked at Helen, fear showing through her drug-induced exhaustion.

Helen thought she understood. “Okay, that’s a fair concern.”

Evelyn collapsed back onto the bed, lying on her stomach, eyes closed. Helen brushed the back of one hand against Evelyn’s face, earning a tiny whimpering noise in response, followed by another mumbled utterance of Helen’s name. Looking as though she was at war with her ability to move, Evelyn turned over so she was lying on her back and reached up for Helen. Helen leaned down and clasped Evelyn’s hand to her cheek.

Evelyn whispered another barely-there word: “Why?”

“Isn’t that the million-dollar question,” said Helen gently. “I guess…because I feel responsible for you being here.” She paused. “And I wanted to see you. Even after everything you did, I wanted to see you, because I believe that there’s hope for you.”

Evelyn traded the energy to keep her eyes open for the energy to let out a single chuckle. Looking down at the diminished shell of the woman that Helen had bonded with and been betrayed by and then forgiven, once clever and cynical and passionate and _there _, Helen made a decision. “Don’t worry, Evelyn,” Helen whispered. “I’ll get you out of here.”__


	4. You Are Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen tries to make good on her promise.
> 
> This chapter contains a brief description of conversion therapy. Ye hath been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to flesh out Helen and Bob's conversation in this chapter compared to the first attempt at this story. I feel like I'm kind of pants at writing their interactions, which is why there was a glaring lack of important Bob/Helen conversations in the first attempt. At least I tried this time?

Evelyn’s eyes cracked open and she raised an eyebrow in what was unmistakably an expression that screamed “Oh, really?” Helen couldn’t help but smile. “Yes, really. I know you can probably figure out a way to escape from this place using only a few paper clips, but I’m guessing it would be easier if you had some tools.”

Evelyn took a deep breath and forced out a bare bones sentence: “’m listening.”

“I can tell you’re having trouble speaking,” said Helen gently. “Would writing be easier?”

“Yeah.” Evelyn dragged herself laboriously into a sitting position, and Helen helped her to sit with her back against the wall against which the bed abutted (headboards were a luxury not provided to psychiatric inpatients). “’s a notepad…” Evelyn gestured vaguely in the direction of the end table, where there was indeed a college-ruled spiral notebook and a pencil. The pencil clearly needed sharpening, and it looked as if the nails on Evelyn’s good hand had been sacrificed to the cause of peeling away the wood to get at the lead. The notebook told the story of why: about a quarter of the pages had already been used, full of schematics and notes that Helen couldn’t begin to understand from a single glance. The entries were meticulously titled and dated, and Helen couldn’t help but notice that there were no entries dated after her last visit.

Helen handed the notepad to Evelyn and placed the pencil in her hand, then let Evelyn focus on fighting the effects of the sedation long enough to write. Helen kept an eye on the clock, remembering Evelyn’s warning that they would be checked on every fifteen minutes. Evelyn had barely finished writing in time for Helen to stuff the paper in her pocket before a staff member opened the door, and Helen was eternally grateful to that person for knocking first. That person turned out to be the dark-haired nurse that had checked Helen out after her last visit. “Everything okay here?” she asked, sounding like she meant it.

Evelyn snorted derisively, and Helen hastily said “We’re okay”. The nurse nodded and closed the door. “I know, I know,” said Helen to Evelyn, “that’s only true for a given definition of ‘okay’.”

“Pretty shit definition,” Evelyn mumbled.

“Hopefully you won’t be here much longer,” said Helen softly. Evelyn had been curled up under the sheet with just her head visible; Helen pushed the bedclothes aside enough to reach Evelyn’s good hand. She took Evelyn’s hand between her two, earning what sounded like a happy sigh.

“So are they not letting you have real clothes now?” Helen asked, eyeing Evelyn’s outfit, which was visible to her now that Evelyn wasn’t completely covered by the sheet. Evelyn looked down at herself, appearing to notice for the first time that she was wearing a pair of loose white pajamas.

“Damn,” Evelyn muttered, her cheeks coloring. “’s hard to…keep track of time.”

“It’s okay,” Helen soothed. “It seems like it’s hard for you to stay awake, let alone keep track of time.”

“Fucking _miracle_ ‘m awake,” Evelyn mumbled, and Helen chuckled.

“Do you want me to go?” Helen asked, lightly squeezing Evelyn’s good hand.

Evelyn answered almost before Helen’s sentence was out of her mouth. “No.”

“Okay. I’ll stay,” said Helen. She squeezed Evelyn’s hand again, this time beginning to massage gently, and Evelyn made a soft noise that could have been called a moan. Helen decided it felt right to continue massaging Evelyn’s hand, so she did, enjoying the way the bones and muscles shifted under her touch. After a few minutes, Helen wondered if the massage had put Evelyn to sleep, but the blissful expression on her face remained. “You like having your hands rubbed, don’t you?” Helen said, smiling.

“Only by you,” Evelyn sighed.

Evelyn’s voice was so quiet that it took Helen a moment to puzzle out what Evelyn had said, and when she picked out the meaning of the syllables, she thought she could feel herself blushing. “I have to get home,” she said, “but I’ll be back next week.”

Evelyn’s reply was to glance at the door before holding her arms out; Helen obligingly pulled her into a warm embrace. “Cast off soon…I think,” said Evelyn, shifting her broken hand.

“Oh, I see,” said Helen after a moment of trying to figure out the intention of that statement. “So I’ll have to massage both your hands next week.”

“Mmm…yeah.” Evelyn held on to Helen even as she tried to let go. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“Thank me when you’re out,” said Helen, keeping her voice low. “I’ll try to get you everything on your list.”

Evelyn nodded, then tried to maneuver herself back under the sheet; Helen helped her, wondering if perhaps she could be provided with a blanket. Evelyn muttered something that sounded like another thank-you and fell asleep almost instantly; Helen left, said a friendly goodbye to the attendant at the ward’s front desk, and thought about massaging Evelyn’s hand for most of the drive home.

-

“Well, it isn’t quite a paper clip and chewing gum, but it looks like she doesn’t need much,” said Helen as she and Bob compared Evelyn’s list to the contents of the family toolbox. “I wonder what she needs needle-nose pliers for…probably rewiring some kind of alarm.”

“Probably,” Bob agreed, picking the apparatus Helen had named out of the toolbox. “Guess I’m going to the hardware store…although I’ve been meaning to do that since the jet destroyed our house.”

“Somehow I doubt that Evelyn will be able to return these,” Helen agreed. “At least they’re all small. They always look through my purse when I go to visit.” She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Bob…am I doing the right thing? Evelyn is a criminal. But leaving her there…”

Bob looked distant for a moment, and Helen wondered if he was thinking about Katherine. “From what you said, honey…it sounds like she isn’t safe. Does she really deserve that?”

“I don’t think anyone deserves what they’re doing to her,” said Helen, shuddering as she remembered the male nurse slamming Evelyn to the floor. “She was trying to defend me. When I saw her last, I barely recognized her.”

“Do you really think that they sedated her because she…she’s…” Bob trailed off.

“Like your sister?” said Helen gently, touching Bob’s shoulder.

Bob pinched the bridge of his nose. “I still wonder about her.”

“I know,” Helen whispered, hugging her husband tightly. “But maybe we can help Evelyn avoid that kind of...treatment.”

Bob cleared his throat. “So, uh, how are you going to smuggle these things into the hospital?”

Helen sighed. “Honey, you know you can’t just not talk about your feelings, right?” 

Bob smiled weakly. “Hey, that was a serious question.”

Helen managed a smile in return. “I have an idea.”

-

“I’d ask you to look away,” said Helen with a tiny smile, “since I know you’ll enjoy this, but…” She reached down the collar of her shirt and extracted a small Philips head screwdriver from her bra. “Did you deliberately choose items that I could smuggle like this?”

Evelyn chuckled, sitting up and crossing her legs. Her hair was still even more unkempt than it had been the first time Helen had seen her, and her face was worrisomely pale, but she looked like herself. “I knew you were good.”

“You seem better than the last time I was here,” said Helen, digging back into her bra for another tool. “More alert. And dressed this time.” She indicated Evelyn’s outfit, which actually matched.

“Yeah,” Evelyn agreed. “Still kind of foggy, but yeah, better. They lowered my alprazolam dose. Now they’re only giving me enough to numb a moose instead of a whale.” Evelyn held her hand out and Helen dropped the tools into her palm; Evelyn looked through them quickly and stuffed them into her pillowcase. “You got everything.”

“Yep,” Helen agreed, wondering if she should be concerned about the lack of guilt she was feeling.

Evelyn glanced at the clock, making sure a nurse wasn’t due to come in, before taking one of Helen’s hands and squeezing hard. “Me too.”

Helen thought she understood Evelyn well enough to know that that meant “thank you”. “How’s your hand?” 

Evelyn showed her. Helen could see that the hand was no longer inflamed or bruised, but two of the knuckles had obviously been broken and healed in slightly unnatural positions.

“Does it hurt?” Helen asked, reaching for Evelyn’s outstretched hand.

“Nah. Just looks weird.”

“So I can do this, then?” Helen began carefully working the muscles in Evelyn’s hand with the pads of her thumbs.

Evelyn’s eyes drifted shut. “Now I really wish I had been able to make superheroes illegal, because you missed your calling as a hand-masseuse.”

Helen laughed. “Is that so?”

“Definitely,” Evelyn sighed.

“How are they treating you?” Helen asked softly.

“Not great. They’re routinely showing me image of women in swimwear and shocking me,” said Evelyn conversationally.

Helen’s mouth fell open. “ _What!?_ ”

“I didn’t say you could stop,” said Evelyn, indicating the hand that Helen was holding.

“They’re _shocking_ you!?” Helen repeated. “Is…is that what they do to…?”

“Dykes like me? Yeah.” Evelyn smiled sardonically. “Who still like having you massage their hands, so apparently it’s not working.”

Helen shuddered. “At least Katherine was only kicked out…as far as I know, anyway…”

“Katherine?” Evelyn repeated. “Katherine who?”

Helen resumed massaging Evelyn’s hand, taking particular care not to aggravate the recently healed knuckles. “Bob’s older sister. She came out to their parents when she was a teenager. Bob was pretty young…he still feels bad that he couldn’t do anything.” Helen paused. “Sometimes I wonder if he’s so gung-ho about doing super work because he feels like if he does enough good, it will make up for not protecting his sister.”

Evelyn sniffed. “Oh, so it’s not altruism, it’s guilt. That’s a _great_ motivator. Really noble.”

“I wouldn’t have married him if there weren’t some genuine altruism. Give me a little credit,” Helen insisted, and Evelyn’s shoulders slumped.

“Right,” Evelyn mumbled. She closed her eyes, suddenly looking just as exhausted as she had the last time Helen had visited her. “You know, it would have been easier if you were some…ineffectual bitch with your nose in the air who thought she was better than people who aren’t supers.”

“I’ll give you another crack at that insult if you want,” Helen joked, but Evelyn didn’t laugh.

“How is Katherine now?” Evelyn asked. “She okay?”

Helen sighed. “We don’t know. Bob tried to find her as soon as he turned 18. He’s even hired private investigators and tried to work with other supers who had a knack for detective work. He won’t give up on finding her, but I don’t know how likely it is at this point.”

“Well, I hope the hell she was able to avoid conversion therapy,” Evelyn grumbled. “My brain still feels like it’s made of cotton balls, but…” She lowered her voice. “…I am out of here _tonight_.”

“I don’t blame you,” Helen murmured. “They’re really trying to ‘cure’ you of being a lesbian because they saw me holding you?”

Evelyn closed her eyes. “I was stupid.”

“I doubt that,” Helen insisted. “You might be the smartest person I know.”

“No,” said Evelyn bluntly. “I was stupid. I’m terrible with people. The head psychiatrist here talked to me right after they first pumped me full of alprazolam, and in my addled state, I believed her when she said that she wanted to help me and that I should feel safe. _Safe_ ,” Evelyn scoffed. “I admitted I like women, and the next thing I knew, they were hooking me up to electrodes.”

“You weren’t stupid, you were drugged.” Helen thought about dropping a quick kiss on Evelyn’s hand, but it was almost time for a nurse to check on them.

“I should be more careful. Speaking of being careful…” Evelyn took another look at the clock and pulled the hand Helen was massaging back to her side, just in time for another check-in from the brunette nurse.

“She might be okay,” said Helen, nodding in the nurse’s direction after the door had closed. Evelyn sniffed. “Do you trust anyone? When you’re not drugged, I mean.”

Evelyn’s expression darkened. “No. I mean…Win, sort of, more than anyone. But he doesn’t know I’m a lesbian.”

“Hey, _I’m_ helping you escape from this place, and you sent hypnotized supers after my kids,” said Helen pointedly. “Even though I know your motivations weren’t as execrable as I initially thought.”

“’Execrable’. Yummy,” said Evelyn dryly, but she heaved a sigh and reached for Helen’s hand. “Part of me thinks you’re only helping me because you feel guilty.”

“You don’t trust easily.” Helen cupped Evelyn’s cheek in her other hand and Evelyn shook her head no, ending up with her lips lightly brushing Helen’s palm. Helen briefly thought that Evelyn was going to kiss her hand, but instead, Evelyn took Helen’s hand between her two and began carefully massaging the palm.

“I guess it’s my turn now,” said Evelyn, “although I probably won’t be as good at this as you.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” said Helen with a small smile.

Helen had never had her hands massaged before. It was a little tempting to relax enough that her hands would start stretching, but she wasn’t sure if that would startle or distract Evelyn, so she tried do keep her hands in their natural shape. “Since I don’t have telepathy,” Helen said, “I can’t say for certain that I’m enjoying this as much as you did, but it feels good.”

“I like your hands,” Evelyn mumbled distantly.

Helen felt blood rush to her cheeks. “Are you tired?”

Evelyn nodded, sighing. “Fucking alprazolam. But I don’t want you to go.”

“I don’t want to go either, unless it’s too hard for you to stay awake.” Helen bit her lower lip. “Evelyn…what exactly is it you feel for me?”

Evelyn lifted Helen’s hand to her cheek again. “I…I don’t know. I’ve never been good at describing my feelings. The drugs make it easier for me to blab—when I can form words, that is—but they make it harder to think. So…I…” Evelyn closed her eyes. “I’m not exactly sure, but I know I don’t just want you in my bed. I mean, I do want you in my bed…”

Helen’s blush darkened.

“…but I like talking to you. I can never just talk to people. I always had to hide who I was. Lesbian, cranky bitch in caffeine withdrawal, Screenslaver who blamed superheroes for her parents’ death…” Evelyn let out a long breath. “I don’t have anything to hide from you anymore. I like that.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear that,” Helen murmured. “I don’t suppose you like me enough to promise you won’t try to outlaw superheroes again once you’re out?”

“Maybe just direct lines,” Evelyn muttered darkly.

Helen would have been more concerned if that hadn’t been her idea. “Be careful, okay, sweetie?” The pet name slipped out without her consciously choosing to say it. “Take care of yourself.”

Evelyn nodded, took a quick glance at the clock, and flung her arms around Helen. Helen wasn’t entirely surprised by the gesture; she hugged Evelyn tightly for a brief moment and let go just as Evelyn leaned back, nervous about being caught by a nurse again.

“You should rest,” said Helen gently. “Save your strength. You’ll need it.” She stood, biting her lower lip. “Good-bye, Evelyn,” she said softly.

“Bye, Helen,” said Evelyn through a yawn. As Helen exited the room, she cast a glance over her shoulder and saw Evelyn settling down to sleep.

“Please get out safely,” Helen whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big changes will start next chapter, y'all!


	5. Watch Your Screen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen hears about the results of Evelyn's escape attempt, and is reunited with someone she thought she would never see again.

Helen heard nothing for four days. Seeing as Evelyn had insisted that she was leaving the hospital the day Helen visited her, Helen couldn’t help but feel a nagging anxiety in the back of her mind as time passed. The fact that she had heard nothing made her wonder if something had gone wrong; had Evelyn made her escape attempt and failed, and again been sedated to the degree that she was unresponsive? Or had her escape tools been discovered?

It was on the fifth day that she got another panicked call from Winston Deavor. Helen picked up the phone and had barely spoken the first few syllables of “Parr residence” before Winston started shouting. “Evelyn’s gone!” He sounded almost as if he were bawling. “She’s not in the hospital and they have no idea where she is and she hasn’t called me and _I don’t know where my sister is!_ ”

“Calm down, Win,” Helen soothed, her voice belying her thudding heart. “What are you saying? She escaped from the hospital?”

“Yes! Or…” Winston trailed off. “Why do you say ‘escaped’?”

Helen sighed; apparently Evelyn hadn’t told her brother about the conversion therapy. Then again, she had never shared with him the reason why a medical professional might put her through conversion therapy. “She…told me some things that it seems she kept from you,” Helen hazarded. “I think she’d rather I not tell you why I think ‘escaped’ is the right word.”

“Her doctor told me she was hysterical,” came Winston’s puzzled voice. “That was why they gave her such a high dose of alprazolam.”

Helen bit her tongue before she could say “They did more than sedate her”. “I think she’d rather tell you than you hear it from me.”

“But I haven’t heard anything from her!” cried Winston. “I know you’ve been visiting her, so I thought I’d call you.”

Helen’s brow furrowed. “Evelyn doesn’t have anyone else?”

There was a long, ugly silence. “She always kept to herself,” said Winston finally. “She always said that if the rest of the tech division wasn’t calling her a…a…well, a bitch, she was doing something wrong.”

Helen imagined what it must have been like to be a female inventor and believed that wholeheartedly. “I haven’t heard from Evelyn,” she said. “I’ll let you know if I do.”

Winston was quiet for another long moment. “Helen, did you help my sister ‘escape’ from the hospital?”

Helen winced. “Is anyone else listening on this call?”

“No.” Winston sounded taken aback.

“Is it being recorded?” Helen continued.

“No!”

Helen let out a sigh. “Yes, I did help her ‘escape’. And once she tells you exactly what was going on in that hospital, you’ll understand why.”

“So…you trust her to…” Helen heard Winston swallow; it was more like a gulp. “…not hurt…anyone?”

Helen found herself also swallowing hard. “I’m not sure. I don’t think she has changed her mind about supers. But I don’t think she’ll try to hurt anyone.” She paused. “Or herself.”

“I’m worried about her,” said Winston in a small voice. “I know what she did, and I…I don’t know my own sister. You’ve barely met her, and you know her better than I do. And I don’t know what to think, so I’m worried.”

“My mind isn’t exactly at ease either,” said Helen grimly. “But I think we can agree that Evelyn is very resourceful.”

Helen spent the rest of the phone call reassuring Winston and spending equal parts of time sharing Winston’s concern and being tempted to agree with Evelyn’s assessment of him as “a child”. It was just after Helen had hung up that Bob brought in the mail.

“Honey, look at this. It might be from Evelyn,” said Bob, handing Helen a surprisingly heavy manila envelope with no return address. It was addressed to Helen Parr, but the address appeared to have been somehow typed or printed.

“Only one way to find out,” said Helen, her heart beginning to thud painfully again. She opened the envelope and withdrew… “A screen. Naturally.”

Bob lunged for the slim piece of technology, snatching it out of Helen’s hand, and she quirked an eyebrow at him. He looked at the screen in his hand, turning it over several times. “Uh. Sorry. Reflex.”

“Well, she did hypnotize us…is your danger sense acting up?” Helen asked, extending a hand for the screen.

“Actually…no.” Bob handed the machine back to Helen.

“I wonder how we turn it on,” Helen mused, inspecting it, when the screen issued a low beep.

“Provide voice identification,” it said in a mechanical voice.

Helen thought about saying “Elastigirl”, but then again, Evelyn had been calling her “Helen”. “Helen Parr,” Helen tried, making a mental note to ask Evelyn how she had figured out her secret identity.

The machine beeped again. “Voice identification accepted.” The screen flickered to life and Helen fought the urge to look away in self-preservation. But instead of hypnotic, flashing blue and black, Helen saw what looked like the inside of an empty garage. Half a second later, she heard rapid footsteps, and Evelyn walked into the frame. She was still pale and her eyes looked sunken and weary, but her hair looked as if it had been combed recently, and her outfit matched.

“Evelyn,” Helen whispered.

Evelyn smiled weakly. “Hey, Helen. I owe you a thank-you. Or maybe a kidney, if you ever need one. What blood type are you?”

Helen couldn’t help but smile back. Bob peeked over her shoulder and Evelyn’s smile vanished. “Hello, Mr. Incredible,” she said stiffly.

“Evelyn,” said Bob in a tone that was too neutral to be natural. “I hope you don’t make my wife regret helping you.”

Evelyn looked away from the camera for a moment. “I think how she feels is up to her, but I don’t plan on making her regret it.”

“Except for doing something about direct lines, right?” said Helen, trying to break the tension, and Evelyn made a noise that might have been a chuckle.

“Something like that,” Evelyn agreed, “but…not for a long time. And I’d probably need your help. Again. Consensually this time.”

“Evelyn,” Helen hedged, “how do you know my name?”

Evelyn cringed. She tried to hide it, but Helen noticed. “I asked you when you were hypnotized. Seemed weird to call the person I was kissing ‘Elastigirl’.”

What happened to Bob in response to that could have been described as “choking on nothing”. Helen thought she could feel herself blushing again. Evelyn chose to ignore both responses and say, “So, Mr. Incredible, I hope you’re not regretting letting your wife visit me.”

Helen raised one eyebrow. “’Letting’ me visit you?” she repeated.

“What, did you two take the ‘obey’ part out of your wedding vows?” said Evelyn, pausing to think about that. “Stupid question. Of course you did.”

“ _You_ try making her do anything, at least without using hypnosis,” said Bob, and Evelyn chuckled. Helen playfully socked his shoulder.

“I think I prefer her not hypnotized,” said Evelyn. “I could never figure out what caused the unnatural vocal cadence, but it was creepy as hell. I don’t miss it.” She sighed and closed her eyes. “I’ve already talked for too long.”

“Where—?” Helen cut herself off, and Evelyn’s small smile returned.

“You’re too smart to finish that question. When the police ask you about being the last person to see the Screenslaver before she vanished, you’re going to want to be telling the truth when you say you don’t know where she is now. They’ll probably believe you; as much as I wanted to run off before my next shocking session, I didn’t want it to look like my running off had anything to do with you.”

Helen and Bob both flinched at Evelyn’s casual mention of conversion therapy. Evelyn sighed and pushed a hand through her hair.

“I have to go,” said Evelyn dully. “Time for me to disappear.”

“What, forever?” said Helen, meaning to sound jovial, but panic seeped in around the edges of her voice. The sensation of her heart being mercilessly constricted was back, this time in response to the thought of never seeing Evelyn again.

One corner of Evelyn’s mouth briefly twitched upward. “Nah. I don’t think I could stay away from you forever,” she said. “By the way, the device you’re watching will self-destruct five minutes after I sign off.”

“Five minutes?” Helen repeated.

“Yeah," said Evelyn. "To give you time to put it somewhere it won’t singe your hands, or catch your house—or rather my brother’s house—on fire.”

“Or set off the fire alarm,” Bob added.

“I’m signing off now,” said Evelyn. “Check to make sure you got everything out of the envelope.”

“Evelyn wait,” said Helen quickly, and Evelyn looked into the camera with an expression of mild surprise.

“Yeah, Helen?”

Helen bit her lower lip. “Can you promise me you won’t hurt yourself?” she asked softly.

Evelyn laughed sadly. “Oh, _no_. Dammit, Helen, you know I can’t say no to you asking like that.”

“Good,” Helen countered.

“Then I promise.” Evelyn rolled her eyes. “Good- _bye_ , Helen.”

“Bye, Evelyn,” Helen whispered as the screen went dark. Behind her, Bob shook the manila envelope over his hand, and the tools Helen had brought to Evelyn for her escape fell into his palm.

“Huh,” said Bob. “That was…nice of her.”

“Nice and practical; if she gets caught, I’m sure she won’t want to have her escape tools with her, especially if they could be traced back to us.” Helen retrieved her super suit from her wardrobe and wrapped it around the device Evelyn had sent; the sturdy material that Edna had designed was completely untouched with a muted _puff_ noise, and Helen discarded the ashes in the trashcan. 

“How do you think she managed to get that thing to you within a day of leaving the hospital?” Bob wondered aloud as Helen came back into the kitchen.

“Who knows? She’s a genius. She probably made me the new Elasticycle in a weekend.” Helen sighed wistfully. “I miss that bike.”

The phone rang; Helen answered and, again, didn’t even finish saying “Parr residence” before Winston Deavor interrupted her.

“I heard from Evelyn!” Winston shouted.

“So did I,” said Helen with a small smile. “She sent me—what else—a screen.”

“Me too, but she didn’t tell me much,” Winston fretted. “I don’t know where she is. She scrambled the signal somehow so it couldn’t be traced.”

“Of course she did,” Helen sighed. “She _is_ on the lam.”

Winston didn’t say anything for a long time. “I…I don’t know whether or not I would turn her in,” he said, his voice quiet and a little tremulous. I think she needs help.”

“I think…you’re not wrong,” said Helen slowly. “But she wasn’t getting it in that hospital.”

“She still won’t tell me what they were doing to her!” cried Winston. “Well, she told me that it involved _electric shocks_ , but she wouldn’t say why. She just said it was better if I didn’t know and hung up.”

Helen closed her eyes. “Winston, I’m sorry, but if she’s not ready to tell you, that’s her decision, not mine.”

“Did she at least tell you where she was?” Winston was almost pleading.

“No,” said Helen firmly. “Look, Winston, I want to give her a second chance. Her circumstances are…” Helen swallowed as she remembered Evelyn casually mentioning how the hospital staff was trying to turn her straight with electric shocks. “…unique. If she sticks to trying to regulate superhero activity legally, I think she should stay out of jail, and she definitely should stay out of the hospital.”

“I still don’t understand what she has against superheroes,” Winston insisted.

Helen leaned against a wall. “Bob and I are really grateful for everything you’ve done for us. And so are the kids, especially Dash. But I’m not going to tell you things about your sister that she really should be the one to discuss with you.”

“I understand,” said Winston heavily. “But please tell me if she contacts you again. She seems to trust you.”

 _I think it’s more than that,_ Helen said mentally, but out loud, all she said was “I will”. She hung up the phone and turned to her husband. “How old was Winston when his parents died?” she asked rhetorically. “Sometimes he really does seem like he needs mothering.”

“Well, he can’t do much better than you in that department,” Bob pointed out as he withdrew a bag of baby carrots and a container of spinach artichoke dip from the refrigerator.

Helen eyed the container of dip and made a mental note to ask Bob to get a smaller container next time, as the stuff was awfully fattening. “I appreciate that, but I can’t mother Winston while I’m… _involved_ with his sister. That’s too strange.”

Bob chuckled as he sat down at the kitchen table. “And she’s got it _bad_ for you.”

Helen took a package of cracker from the pantry and reached across the room for a small scoop of the dip; fattening or not, it was delicious. “What do you mean?”

“’I can’t stay away from you forever’? ‘I can’t say no to you’? She is head over heels. Not that I blame her.” Bob stuck a carrot into the dip.

“Bob, you realize that raw vegetables get less healthy when you smother them in that stuff, right?” said Helen. “Don’t let Dash get any ideas.”

Bob shrugged. “I hated vegetables at that age too. He’ll grow out of it.”

Helen sat down beside him and popped a carrot into her mouth, using the time she spent eating to think. “I think Evelyn definitely does have feelings for me. Let’s just hope that keeps her from doing anything illegal.”

“Helen…” Bob laid a hand on his wife’s shoulder. “You realize that if she betrays you, I’m going to have to kill her.”

Helen smiled and leaned against her husband. “I know.” She felt a brief pang at the thought that she had Bob, the rest of her family, and the support of the entire super community, and Evelyn was somewhere in hiding, completely alone. _Please be safe, Evelyn,_ Helen thought, as if Evelyn could hear her.

-

The Parr family was on the way to an evening matinee when they saw the smoke, or rather, one of them saw the smoke. “Hey, is that a fire?” Dash asked, pointing, and the rest of the family looked. “Mom! Dad! Can we put out a fire!?” Dash had his mask on before finishing his question.

“What do you say, honey?” Bob asked, glancing briefly at Helen and then back at the road.

“The firefighters might have it in hand,” said Helen, “and Lucius would probably be best at putting it out, but we can see if they need help getting people out…and kids, maybe you could keep away looters.”

Bob fiddled with the car’s controls, and it began to transform into what the family had been calling The Incredibile Mark 2. The car shifted to autopilot and Bob quickly set about making a similar transformation into Mr. Incredible. 

“Looters?” Violet repeated, putting on her mask.

“Sometimes when there’s a fire, people show up to steal the valuables that the people who live in the burning building bring out in attempt to save them,” Helen explained, securing her mask and unbuttoning her blouse to reveal her supersuit.

“Wow. People suck,” Violet remarked.

“ _Vi_ ,” Helen cautioned. “Maybe don’t say that in front of your little brothers.”

“’Suck’ isn’t that bad,” Bob countered, and Helen shot him a quick glare, gave an exasperated sigh, and set about pulling on her boots.

“Doesn’t mean it’s something a ten-year-old should be hearing or saying,” said Helen.

By the time the car arrived at the burning apartment building, everyone in the family was fully suited up and had stopped squabbling about almost-curses. Helen and Bob exited the car, assessing the damage, and though a large crowd of ash-dusted people stood back a safe distance anxiously watching the fire, only a few turned to look at the costumed heroes. “”It’s my turn to watch Jack-Jack,” said Violet, glancing around for encroaching looters, “but I can put a force field around the area to keep people from stealing stuff.”

“Do we know if that will cut off the oxygen to the fire?” said Helen at the same time as Bob said, “Make sure you let approaching fire trucks get close.”

Violet nodded, focused for a second, and extended a hand to put up a massive force field around the building and the present fire trucks. Helen and Bob ran into the building, Helen shouting a reminder to Bob of “ _Be careful!_ ”, remembering the last time Bob had tried to do hero work in a building that was on fire. 

Helen quickly examined the central stairway, decided on a course of action, and sling-shot herself to the top floor, where she immediately dropped to the floor to stay below the smoke. She could hear the fire crackling and blazing, and thought it sounded like it was mostly or entirely to her right. “Hello!?” she shouted in the most piercing voice she could manage. “Does anyone require assistance?”

To her surprise, the response was the loud barking of a dog, and Helen’s blood ran cold at the familiar sound. Her niece, Mimi, had been called Copycorg because of her ability to transform into a Welsh Pembroke corgi. For a while after Mimi had left for college, screaming “I hate you” at Helen’s insistence that she not bring her supersuit with her and running out the back door never to be seen again, Helen had thought she heard Mimi in every corgi’s bark. But this time she was sure.

An orange and white corgi emerged from the smoke in front of Helen. The dog tilted its head to one side as it examined Helen in a distinctly non-human gesture, and for a moment, Helen thought she had been mistaken, but then a slightly smaller corgi dressed in a collar and dog hoodie came tearing down the hallway, barking fiercely, and Helen lost the self-control honed by decades of keeping to a secret identity and called out her niece’s given name. “ _Miriam! Mimi!_ ”

Where the smaller corgi had been, there was now a crouching young woman in an orange and white supersuit, short and slim with a spattering of freckles, unruly red hair, and tears streaming down her face. She was older, yes, but it was unmistakably her. “Hel! It’s you!” Mimi’s voice was weak and raspy, possibly due to the smoke, possibly due to her recent transformation. Helen flung her arms around her niece and clutched her hard, unable to stop herself from crying even as she heard the flames encroaching.

“Oh, God, Mimi, I was afraid you were dead,” Helen sobbed. “When Bob told me Syndrome had been killing supers, I…I thought…” She sniffed. “We’ll catch up later. We have to help—“

“Already got everyone out,” said Mimi thickly, trying to sound businesslike through her tears. “Just doing a last pass of this floor with Sunbeam.” The orange and white corgi barked happily at the sound of his name. “Let’s get out of here.”

Helen would have ordinarily leapt from the top of the stairs, but she couldn’t bring herself to leave Mimi’s side as her niece transformed back into a corgi and dashed down six floors, followed by Sunbeam. Bob was just coming up the stairs from the first floor to the second, having apparently searched the first floor for survivors, and his eyes widened at the sight of the two dogs. “Helen!” he hollered over the roaring flames. “Is that…?”

“It is!” Helen called back. “It’s Mimi, and she already did our jobs! Let’s get back to the kids!”

Helen, Bob, and Mimi rushed out the front door, taking in deep lungfuls of air that was somewhat less smoke-laden. Mimi transformed back into a human and held her knees, panting. “Gotta work out more,” Mimi gasped, and her breath was cut short again as Helen wrapped her arms around her in a tight, almost bruising hug.

“I’m never letting you out of my sight again,” Helen vowed. 

“Mom?” said Dash curiously as he and Violet walked over to their parents. “Who’s that?”

Helen let go of Mimi with one arm. “Dash, Vi, Jack-Jack…meet Mimi. She’s your cousin.”

“Our cousin?” Violet repeated, and Dash eagerly extended a hand to Mimi. Mimi grinned tremulously and shook Dash’s hand.

“Hi, you guys,” said Mimi, trying to hold back a cough. “I’m Mimi, a.k.a. the only and only Copycorg.”

“Who! Cool supersuit!” said Dash, taking in Mimi’s cowl, which was fitted with corgi ears. “Do you have some kind of dog powers?”

In response, Mimi shapeshifted into a corgi, barked once, and changed back. “Uh, Hel?” she said hesitantly.

“What is it, Mimi?” said Helen, thinking that she could never get tired of saying her niece’s name.

“Can I, uh, stay with you for a little while? I got here before you because…” She jabbed a thumb at the building, which was now fully engulfed in flame. “…I lived there.”

As if on cue, the building collapsed, issuing forth a cloud of rubble and ash. Violet instinctively surrounded the family with a force field until the debris stopped flying. As the dust settled, the family stood hesitantly, eyeing the wreckage. Mimi bit her lower lip.

Helen scooped Mimi into yet another hug. “You’re always welcome with us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Nachonaco for letting me borrow her OC Mimi!


	6. You Are No Longer in Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion happens over espresso and chamomile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't all that different from the first time around...but there is more Mimi! Thanks again to nachonaco for letting me borrow her OC.

Evelyn had said it wouldn’t be “forever”, but the three months that went by before Helen heard from her again certainly felt very much like forever. For the first month, she used every excuse she could think of to be in the house where she could answer the phone, letting Bob take her mind off of Evelyn while watching Dash at a track meet, driving Violet to a date with Tony, and most importantly, catching up with Mimi. After graduating from the University of Illinois at New Urbem, Mimi had worked for the NSA as part of a former superhero relocation team until she had been lured to Nomanisan. She had narrowly escaped from the Omnidroid, returned to the NSA after recovering, and been transferred to Municiberg when supers were made legal again. When Helen asked how Mimi escaped the Omnidroid, she showed Helen her heavily scarred shoulder and revealed that she still had nightmares about the place and couldn’t stand certain mechanical whirring noises. Helen had held her niece tightly for a long, long time after that revelation, and then taken her to a bone and joint specialist who said that Mimi would need physical therapy for her shoulder. Helen used the fact that she often helped Mimi with physical therapy to stay home from hero work, but it wasn’t an excuse so much as a function of never wanting Mimi out of her sight again.

Helen frequently had to force herself not to think about the fact that while her family often kept her from worrying about Evelyn, she was surrounded by a loving, supportive family and Evelyn, who likely needed care and emotional support more than most, was on her own. Mimi often caught Helen looking distant or trying not to cry, and Helen could never bring herself to tell Mimi exactly what was wrong. Mimi had seen the news coverage of Helen’s takedown of the Screenslaver, and to put it lightly, Helen wasn’t sure Mimi would approve of Helen’s relationship with the woman behind the Screenslaver’s antics. Bob knew about Helen’s worries, though, and was always quick to say that Evelyn was resourceful and probably doing fine, and that Helen had no need to worry. It almost helped.

During the second month, Helen was starting to lose hope that she would ever see Evelyn again and stopped operating as if she would. She joined a local gym in order to get back into top superhero shape and traded off hero work assignments with Bob, although leaving Mimi for those assignments never got easier. At the beginning of the third month, Helen traveled to Megapolis (after Mimi insisted at least twelve times that she’d be all right if Helen left for more than a few days) to team up with Voyd and capture the Underminer. With practice, Voyd had shaken off some of her nerves, and with Helen’s help, it took her less than two weeks to track down and apprehend the Underminer.

“What _is_ he, do you think?” Voyd asked hesitantly as they watched the police wrestle the still-pontificating Underminer (“I will continue to spread chaos from my jail cell,” etc.) into a squad car. “He looks like a naked mole rat.”

“Since we haven’t had any reports of mad scientists in a while, I’m guessing he had some kind of…extremely radical elective surgery and isn’t the result of cross-species breeding,” said Helen. _Evelyn is a scientist; she might know,_ a voice in Helen’s head whispered, and she pushed the thought away. “Although I have yet to figure out why he ‘declares war on peace and happiness’ and then proceeds to…rob banks.”

“That is weird,” Voyd agreed. She looked at Helen shyly. “So…we work well together, right?”

Helen couldn’t help but smile. “Right. You’ve improved so much since we met.”

“Do you think I could…well…uh, what I’m trying to say is…” Voyd reached out and grabbed Helen’s hand as if she had to do it quickly before she lost her nerve. “Do you need a sidekick?”

Helen thought about what it would mean if she said “yes”. It had become increasingly obvious that Voyd’s admiration for her extended to romantic feelings, and Helen had lost a bet with herself that those feelings were a schoolgirl crush that would dissipate right away. “You’d be a great sidekick, Voyd,” said Helen warmly. “But…” Helen looked down at Voyd’s hand in hers and, for a moment, all she could think about was holding Evelyn’s deformed hand in her hospital room. “If I were to work in Megapolis…I can’t leave my family for that long, and they’ve been dragged around so much for superhero work; they couldn’t come with me.”

“Well, I could come to Municiberg!” Voyd offered.

“That’s sweet of you, but I think Megapolis needs you more.” Helen gave Voyd a quick hug. “You’re a sweet girl and a talented hero. But I can’t really take on a new sidekick right now, especially because Bob and I are planning on continuing to trade off taking hero work and staying home with the kids. Sticking to my schedule would be a lot to ask of a sidekick; I don’t think it would be fair.”

Voyd nodded, looking crestfallen. “Yeah, okay. That’s fine. I get it.”

“I hope we get to work together again, though,” Helen added, and Voyd perked up slightly.

“That’d be great!”

Helen squeezed Voyd’s shoulder and wondered if she would feel any different if she weren’t still having such a hard time not thinking about Evelyn.

Exactly ninety-one ways after Evelyn sent the video screen to Helen, Helen returned home in the wee hours of the morning after a grueling mission that had involved catching a serial arsonist with pyrokinesis. Despite her exhaustion and Bob’s arm draped over her, she couldn’t sleep. Around six AM, Helen gave up on sleeping and slouched downstairs for coffee. She was on her third cup when the phone rang.

“Damn salespeople,” Helen muttered as she reached across the room for the phone. “Parr residence,” she mumbled into the receiver, prepared to give some home appliance salesman an earful.

“Sounds like I just woke you up,” said a familiar voice that Helen had become convinced she would never hear again. “Should I call back later?”

Helen sat bolt upright, nearly falling off her chair. “Evelyn?” she whispered. “Is that you?”

“I told you it wouldn’t be forever,” said Evelyn with the slightest hint of a chuckle. “I haven’t been able to call before. I wanted to.”

“I missed you,” Helen blurted out. Her confession hung in the air for a moment, and then Evelyn laughed.

“Elastigirl, with her family and her superhero job, missed little old me? I must have made quite an impression.” There was a rush of static that indicated a sigh. “I don’t miss being so drugged I can’t move, but maybe a pill or two would help me blurt out what I’m thinking. Or a few glasses of wine.” Another pause. “Maybe you’d like to share a glass with me.’

Helen stood up, twisting the phone cord around her fingers. “Are you asking me out?”

“That depends,” said Evelyn slowly. “Are you saying ye—“

“ _Yes._ ” Helen cleared her throat. “Although maybe we could do coffee before wine?”

“Mmm,” Evelyn mused. “I could always go for coffee. Do you know The Espresso Palace on 15tth?”

That sounded familiar. Helen thought for a moment, and something shook loose in her mind. “Yes; it’s near my son’s school. Sometimes I go there after I drop him off at track.”

Evelyn snickered. “Your speedster son does track? Oh, _that’s_ fair. The normal kids don’t have a prayer.” She paused. “So…when…?”

“How about this weekend?” Helen suggested. “I have some time then. Saturday at two?”

“You’ll make me wait that long?” Evelyn teased.

Helen smiled to herself. “It’s two days.”

“Well, I’m sure it will be worth it, at least,” said Evelyn. “I’ll see you then. Now I should go, in case the police are tracing this call.”

“Evelyn, hang on a second,” said Helen hastily before Evelyn could hang up. “Are you…okay? Are you safe?”

“I’m hanging in there,” replied Evelyn in a tone that revealed next to nothing. “I’ll let you know more in person. I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay.” Helen was trying to figure out how to say good-bye when she heard a _click_ on the other end of the line.

“Honey?” came Bob’s sleepy voice from the stairwell. “What’s going on?”

Helen looked at him, slightly dazed, the phone still in her hand. “I have a date.”

-

“I haven’t been on a date in sixteen years!” Helen exclaimed as Bob gave a noncommittal response to the third outfit in a row. “I only have…mom clothes.”

“Mimi would probably be better at this. Why don’t you ask her?” suggested Bob.

Helen was for a long moment. “What would I say to her? And what are we going to tell the kids? That their mother is dating someone, even though the two of us are staying together?”

“I don’t know,” Bob admitted. “Maybe they shouldn’t know.”

“No,” Helen sighed. “They’ll figure it out, or at least Mimi and Vi will. I’ll be at The Espresso Palace with Evelyn three blocks from Dash’s school. What if our kids’ schoolmates see us together and tell Dash and Vi that their mom is cheating on their dad? We have to get out in front of this.”

Bob scratched the back of his head, looking distressed. “That’s going to be hard.”

“I know,” said Helen, “but that’s life. That’s parenting.” She nervously adjusted her hair in the mirror as she thought about the best course of action. “I’ll talk to the kids and Mimi after I get home. I don’t even know if Evelyn will show up. I don’t want to get everyone worked up over nothing.”

“Oh, she’ll know up,” said Bob, almost teasing. “What do you think you’ll say to Dash and Vi?”

Helen had already been working on that mentally for a while and had her answer ready. “That sometimes, you can love two people at once, and that sometimes, you can love men and women, and once in a while, both of those happen at the same time.” Helen had paused, thinking about the various ramifications her relationship with Evelyn could have on her children. “If the kids get teased…”

“We’ll worry about that later,” said Bob, resting a hand on Helen’s shoulder.

“What’s going on?” Mimi peeked into the room. “Thought I heard my name.” She eyed Helen. “What are you dressed up for, Hel? You two going out?”

“Well, I’m going out,” said Helen slowly, wondering how much she would have to explain to Mimi and how much Mimi would cotton onto herself.

“With a friend?” Mimi pressed. “I mean, I know you two would never open your marriage, right?”

Neither Bob nor Helen could figure out what to say to that; they exchanged apprehensive glances and Mimi laughed incredulously.

“ _No._ Wow, really?” Mimi shook her head. “Really, Hel?”

“Yes, really,” Helen sighed. “We’ve decided to make one exception.”

“So…” Mimi grinned. “Who’s the lucky guy?”

Helen cast a slightly panicked glance at Bob, who held his hands up almost as if he were surrendering. “Don’t look at me.”

Helen sighed. “Her name is Evelyn.”

Mimi’s jaw dropped. “You’re fucking with me.”

“Don’t let the kids hear you curse!” Helen chided automatically. “But…no, I’m not.”

Mimi rubbed her temples. “Okay, I’m clearly dreaming. Not only are you going on a date, but with a _woman_? You’re not…like _that_. I mean…right?”

Helen bit her lower lip hard. Something about Mimi’s tone made her uncharacteristically nervous about the topic. “She might be the…again, the one exception. I…I’m not really sure.”

“ _Wow_.” Mimi shook her head. “Okay…what did you say her name was?” Mimi still sounded rather shocked.

“Evelyn,” Helen repeated, her voice choked.

“So…” Mimi turned to Bob. “You’re okay with this?”

“Helen is helping bring someone who isn’t pro-superhero over to our side,” said Bob carefully.

“Wait.” Mimi’s eyes widened. “No. You’re not talking about Evelyn _Deavor_ , are you? I read the news about that! She tried to kill you!”

“It was a little more complicated than that,” said Helen weakly. “It’s a…strange situation.”

“I’ll say!” Mimi shook her head again. “I say it’s not worth it. Remember when I didn’t join the Science Olympiad team in high school because everyone said the TA was a total bitch? Yeah, that was her.”

“That was a long time ago…although I don’t see her working well with high schoolers.” Helen sighed. “Evelyn has been through a lot recently.”

“So?” said Mimi bluntly. “She put _you_ , and the city, through a lot! You don’t actually have feelings for her, do you?”

Helen felt color rise to her cheeks and looked away. 

Mimi made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat that took a decade off her age. “Remember when I called Bob ‘Muscles McMeathead’ and said I couldn’t believe you were marrying him? I had no idea how much you could surprise me.”

After that, Mimi had lapsed into one of her sulks, something Helen had hoped she had grown out of. Not wanting to find out of Mimi still had her tendency to snap things she didn’t mean while sulking, Helen settled on black slacks and a button-up in a muted red color that was similar to the accents from her first supersuit, left early, and ended up arriving at The Espresso Palace half an hour early. She sat facing the door, sipping chamomile to calm her nerves. She nervously played with one of the buttons on her cuff, wondering if this weren’t a terrible idea, when Evelyn walked in.

It took Helen a moment to recognize her; Evelyn had grown her hair out and was wearing it in a neat(!) ponytail, and she was wearing dark sunglasses that were almost too large for her face. She had also traded her usual heels for casual navy blue flats, and instead of wearing large amounts of black, Evelyn had chosen slacks that matched her shoes and a white blouse with vertical navy blue stripes. Helen thought about waving, but Evelyn noticed her and walked over. 

“Helen?” Her voice was hesitant and sounded rusty from disuse. She took her sunglasses off, and Helen could see that Evelyn had used some kind of clever makeup trick to conceal her distinctive eye shape.

Helen got up, not wanting to say Evelyn’s name out loud, just in case. “Can I hug you?”

Evelyn’s eyes darted around nervously. Helen supposed that being forcibly sedated, subjected to nonconsensual shock “therapy”, and then spending three months hiding from the authorities would do that. Helen reached for Evelyn’s disfigured hand and slid her thumb over the knuckles. “It’s okay,” she soothed.

The words were barely out of Helen’s mouth when she felt Evelyn’s arms wrapped around her tightly enough to bruise. Evelyn nestled her face against Helen’s throat, and Helen felt the other woman let out a long, shuddering breath. “It’s okay,” Helen repeated, sliding a hand up and down Evelyn’s back, hardly able to believe that this was the same woman who had once wielded so much control over her and her family.

Evelyn stepped back from their embrace, collecting herself. “Sorry,” said Evelyn, clearing her throat.

“Nothing to be sorry for,” said Helen softly.

Evelyn set her purse down on the seat across from Helen. “I need espresso. Watch my purse?”

“Of course.”

“Oh, and call me Vivian,” Evelyn added. “Just in case.”

“Sounds good,” said Helen, and Evelyn went up to the counter to order. Helen sipped her chamomile, willing her nerves to stop jangling, and Evelyn came back to the table with a rather tall mug. Helen raised on eyebrow. “What did you get?”

“Red eye,” said Evelyn, sitting down across from Helen and stirring her drink.

“Really?” said Helen. “Because you actually look rested.”

Evelyn smiled bitterly. “I guess I find high-octane caffeine soothing. I always have. I’ve been drinking coffee since I was twelve.”

“Well, whatever works, I guess,” said Helen, wondering what could be going on in Evelyn’s head that made her find caffeine soothing.

Evelyn looked down at her drink, or possibly the table, or maybe she was just avoiding looking at Helen. “This is the stupidest thing I’ve ever done,” she muttered. “You could turn me in right this second. I mean, we’re in a coffee shop. You could scream ‘I’m Elastigirl, help me apprehend this criminal,’ and I’d be swarmed.” She closed her eyes. “But I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Helen reached for Evelyn’s hand under the table, and she felt Evelyn shiver again as she slid the pad of her thumb over the other woman’s knuckles. “You thought I’d turn you in?”

Evelyn shrugged. “You _are_ a super, and you’ve had a few months to get over your guilt. I couldn’t rule out the possibility that I was walking into a trap. Wouldn’t blame you, either.”

“I haven’t given up on you,” Helen murmured, making circles on the back of Evelyn’s hand with her thumb. “Also, I wouldn’t say that meeting me for coffee was _the_ stupidest thing you’ve ever done.”

Evelyn snickered. “I guess I deserve that.” She sighed. “You superheroes. Always trying to save people.”

“And yet here you are, getting your hands massaged by me again,” Helen teased.

“Oh, shut up,” Evelyn grumbled. “It feels nice.”

Helen chuckled. “I have something for you.” She retracted her hands and reached into her purse. “I picked these up last night. I figured they would match whatever you had on today, but you seem to be semi-incognito.” Helen withdrew a jewelry box from her purse and opened it to display its contents to Evelyn: a pair of stud earrings shaped like small black triangles outlined with silver.

“You got me earrings?” said Evelyn incredulously. She held her hand out and Helen placed the box in her palm. “I thought I was going to get arrested, but I got earrings.” Evelyn removed the plain silver spherical studs she was wearing and slipped them into her pocket. Without the aid of a mirror, she carefully put on the earrings Helen had given her, then withdrew a compact from her purse to examine her new earrings.

“I know they don’t match your outfit…” Helen began, but Evelyn cut her off.

“I like them.” Evelyn allowed herself a small smile. “Thank you.”

“So…” Helen drained her mug of chamomile. “Why ‘Vivian’?”

Evelyn swallowed and looked distant for a moment. “It was what my mom would have named me if she hadn’t picked the name I ended up with.”

Helen recalled Evelyn saying that her mother had been the one who had wanted to hide in the safe room when robbers broke in, and had died of a broken heart after Norman’s death. Helen shelved that topic for a time other than hers and Evelyn’s first coffee date. “So, I guess we need a cover story,” said Helen. “You know, in case someone recognizes me.”

Evelyn thought about that while taking a long sip of her red eye. “Hmm. Let’s not say that I’m one of your relatives, or your husband’s. It’d be too suspicious that there is no resemblance.”

Helen rested her chin on her hand. “Friends from a book club?” she offered.

“That might work,” Evelyn conceded. “We’ve been reading…you know anything by Daphne du Maurier?”

Helen nodded. “How about we say we just finished reading _Rebecca_?”

“That works, although I might get it confused with the film,” said Evelyn.

“Hmm.” Helen wrinkled her nose. “I didn’t really feel the need to see the adaptation. I wasn’t too fond of Mrs. de Winter.”

“Ugh, I _know_!” Evelyn agreed emphatically. “I mean, grow a spine!”

“I was definitely a little disturbed when she hid that broken porcelain figurine like a naughty child,” said Helen, shaking her head. “I almost stopped reading.”

“Me too!” Evelyn laughed. “I don’t know why I finished it. Although Mrs. de Winter finally started acting a _little_ more independent when she found out what a manipulating, cheating bitch Rebecca was…unless I’m getting mixed up with the film.”

“No, I think you’re right; it was after that particular revelation that she started acting like her own person.” Helen sighed. “You know, I wish there more books had female characters with backbones. I got my daughter started on Nancy Drew pretty early, but she’s not much of a reader.”

“Oh, my _God_. Nancy Drew.” Evelyn closed her eyes. “The first Nancy Drew stories came out when I was _much_ older than the target demographic, but I still read some of them anyway. It was nice to read about a female character _doing_ things. I think Grosset and Dunlap is re-working the whole series, so maybe your daughter can give them another shot after the new ones come out.”

“Maybe,” said Helen, trying not to think about how exactly she was going to explain what she was doing at the moment to Violet.

“Oh, hang on—I almost forgot. I got you something too. Just let me finish my drink first.” Evelyn took a long drink of her red eye.

“Okay, no rush,” said Helen, smiling. “So how have you been holding up?”

Evelyn didn’t answer for a long moment. “Mixed,” she said finally. “It isn’t like I’m not used to being alone. But the moving around a lot, the constant worrying about being caught, and…” Evelyn sighed. “I know you said you forgave me. But I kept wanting…” Evelyn shook her head, her brow knitting as if she were trying to stop herself from crying.

“Go ahead,” said Helen gently, resting a hand on Evelyn’s knee.

“I kept thinking about the first time you came to visit me in the hospital,” said Evelyn, her voice low enough that Helen could barely hear her. “Remember when that dickhead nurse came in and started yelling at you to leave?”

Helen nodded, giving Evelyn’s knee a light squeeze. “How could I forget?”

“I kept thinking about how you were trying to make me feel better, and it was…” Evelyn swallowed. “It was working. I kept thinking about that.” Evelyn pushed a hand over her hair as if she hadn’t adjusted to having it pulled back and was expecting her older, short hairstyle.

Helen smiled sadly, wondering if her cheeks were coloring as much as she thought they were. “You thought about how I was holding you?”

Evelyn nodded, rubbing both hands over her face. “Oh, my _God_. This is sappy. This is _so damn sappy_. But…yeah.” She took another drink of her red eye. “Okay, now I have to finish this and show you my gift, because I can’t handle how awkward I am right now.”

“Hey.” Helen squeezed Evelyn’s knee. “Relax, sweetie.”

Evelyn blushed darkly. “If you really want me to relax, you’ll give me another hand massage,” she said with a grim smile.

“I can certainly do that,” said Helen, taking Evelyn’s non-dominant hand in between hers and kneading Evelyn’s palm.

Evelyn closed her eyes. “Do superheroes ever have multiple powers and some of them are comparatively insignificant? Because I think your hand-masseuse powers count as super.”

“Well,” Helen mused, “my youngest son had nineteen powers at our last count.”

Evelyn’s eyes snapped open. “ _Nineteen_!?”

“Yeah!” Helen tilted her head to one side. “Let’s see if I can remember them all…he can make copies of himself, become giant, turn into this…demon thing, turn into metal, turn elastic like me, warp reality, pass through walls, levitate, catch on fire—“

“Catch on _fire_!?” Evelyn shook her head. “Does my brother know your son might burn the house down?”

“We have countermeasures thanks to Edna Mode,” said Helen. “Thank God for her.”

“Ohhh, yeah. Edna Mode.” Evelyn nodded. “I know that name. She designed your first supersuit, right?”

“The one you like?” Helen smiled. “She did. And she was _not_ pleased that I wasn’t wearing a suit she made for me for your brother’s superhero advocacy campaign.”

Evelyn looked distressed, and Helen easily gathered that she was thinking something along the lines of what had gone through her head when she had broken her own hand. Helen caressed the knuckles that had healed wrong, and Evelyn sighed. “I like that maroon color on you,” she whispered. “Including today.”

Helen ws fairly sure she was blushing. “Thank you,” she murmured. “You look nice today too.”

“You mean I don’t look like an uncombed train wreck,” Evelyn mumbled, still at least partially entranced by the sensation of Helen massaging her hand.

“I mean you look nice,” said Helen lowly. “I like the new hairstyle.”

“Thanks.” Evelyn’s head tilted back. “You’re going to make me fall asleep. Espresso is no match for your sleep-inducing hand-masseuse abilities.”

“Imagine what would happen if I ever massaged your shoulders or your back,” said Helen, laughing.

Evelyn snickered. “I’d probably be asleep within seconds. It’s so relaxing.” She lifted both her hands in the air in a gesture of exasperation. “Okay, okay, I’m going to have to ask you to stop so I can actually think. I can finish my red eye later. I want to see how you like what I made you.”

“You _made_ me something?” Helen shouldered her purse. “Well, okay, I have to see this.”

They walked outside, Helen restraining herself from holding Evelyn’s hand, not knowing how comfortable she was visibly acting like a couple in public. She was surprised to see that Evelyn had driven to The Espresso Palace in an extremely unremarkable-looking gray pickup truck, although she supposed that driving something that didn’t suit her was part of her trying to not call attention to herself. Evelyn saw her looking at the car. “I had to talk myself out of getting a sticker that said ‘this is not my boyfriend’s truck’,” said Evelyn, “but that would have been conspicuous.”

“If hilarious,” added Helen.

“Can you help me with this tarp?” Evelyn indicated a heavy black tarpaulin that was stretched over something on the pickup truck’s flatbed.

“Sure,” said Helen, reminding herself not to stretch her arms so much that she would call attention to her powers as she helped Evelyn unfasten the tarp from the truck’s flatbed and pull it down to reveal—

“ _A new Elasticycle_!?” Helen gasped, gaping at the sleek gunmetal gray machine that was strapped to the flatbed. “What...how…?”

“Don’t ask,” said Evelyn with a small smile. “Now, this is stealth mode. There’s a button you can press on the right handlebar to get it to match your latest suit; you know, that red and black Edna Mode one that matches your family’s suits. But I thought you might like one with a design that was more versatile, so...well, you probably can’t carry groceries on it, but you don’t have to ‘go shopping as Elastigirl’ if you want to take your bike out.”

By the end of Evelyn’s small speech, Helen had recovered from her shock, and she swept Evelyn off her feet and swung her in a circle. “Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you—“

“You’re welcome!” Evelyn got out. “But, uh, can you let me down?”

Instead of merely letting her down, Helen pulled Evelyn into an embrace. Evelyn hugged Helen back tightly, holding onto her like a drowning person clinging to a lifeline for the second time that day. “So shall we take it for a spin?” Helen whispered in Evelyn’s ear.

Evelyn staggered back, an expression of unchecked surprise on her face. “Wha— _we_!?”

Helen gestured at the truck’s flatbed. “I see two helmets up there.”

“Yeah, I...I know that you don’t really need one, because blunt force trauma can’t hurt you much thanks to your powers, but I thought it might help for stealth and I didn’t know which color to pick, so there are two, but I...I mean, I wasn’t thinking that…” Evelyn babbled, reminding Helen slightly of Voyd.

“Hey.” Helen cupped Evelyn’s face in her hands. “I know how to ride one of these things. You’ll be safe with me.”

“Safe with you,” Evelyn repeated in a tone Helen couldn’t read.

Helen rested her forehead against Evelyn’s. “All I got you was earrings. You got me _a new motorcycle_. I owe you a long cruise with your arms wrapped around me, at the very least.”

“You sure know how to show a girl a good time,” said Evelyn, laughing a little nervously. “God, Helen, I...there’s a lot that’s new for me happening here. I’m not used to having this little...control.”

“If you’re really that scared,” Helen murmured, “I can retract the offer.”

“‘Scared’?” Evelyn repeated, a tiny smirk appearing on her face. “Okay, you’re on. Let’s go for that long cruise with my arms wrapped around you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMMIT BOB stop trying to avoid telling difficult truths. You've had two movies to learn this.
> 
> Don't worry, you'll get to see the motorcycle ride/the rest of the date. I just wanted to keep this chapter from being too much longer than the rest of the chapters in this work because I'm weird that way.


	7. I Built You a Bike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A motorcycle ride and a revelation.

“I’d tell you to hold on,” said Helen, securing her motorcycle helmet, “but you’re already doing that and then some.”

“I like my brain _inside_ my skull, not in the surface of the road,” Evelyn quipped, tightening her arms around Helen so hard that Helen would have found it hard to breathe if not for her powers.

Helen touched the back of one of Evelyn’s hands. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Okay.” Evelyn’s voice came out barely above a whisper.

“Ready? Here we go.” Helen revved the engine. “I promise I won’t gun it too hard.”

“I’m just remembering watching your suit cam…” Evelyn muttered as Helen steered the motorcycle to the parking lot’s exit.

“We’re just going for a drive, not chasing a runaway train,” Helen teased gently.

“Thank God,” Evelyn muttered through clenched teeth.

Helen turned the bike into traffic and headed north. Municiberg was ringed by suburbs on most sides, but the area just to the north was rather rural, with many stretches of empty road. There would also be many places where it would be easy to pull over if Evelyn needed a break.

“Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God,” Evelyn mumbled steadily, almost like a mantra, as Helen drove. “I hope you appreciate that there is _literally nobody else_ I would ride a motorcycle with.” 

“You’re being very brave,” said Helen, unable to hold back a smile. “In fact, I think I may have to give you a backrub when this is over.”

Evelyn was quiet for a long moment. “Remember how I said that we don’t know each other?”

Helen frowned, feeling a brief sting in her heart at the memory. “Yes.”

“Apparently, you actually know me too well.”

“Just that you like my hands,” said Helen with a laugh. She turned onto an empty stretch of road and sped up; Evelyn stifled a shriek. “Don’t worry, I’ll obey the speed limits.”

Evelyn said nothing, choosing instead to press the faceplate of her helmet into Helen’s shoulder.

It was a perfect day for a motorcycle ride: warm but not too hot, and the skies were clear. Helen couldn’t hold back a happy sigh as she cruised down an open road, watching the trees and bushes zoom by. Having Evelyn pressed against her back and clinging her was a novel experience, but certainly an extremely pleasant one. Helen slowed the bike enough to actually take in the scenery and called, “Evelyn! Look up!”

Hesitantly, Evelyn did. “Where are we?”

“We’re past the Municiberg city limits. This is Lake…”

“Lake Estates,” Evelyn finished. “I think I came through here on my way to The Espresso Palace. The place where I’m staying is pretty isolated.” She paused. “It’s nice.”

“Yeah,” said Helen, smiling. “It is.”

Evelyn’s grip around Helen’s waist went from “holding on for dear life” to “unusually tight embrace”. “I think I could learn to like this.”

“I hope so!” said Helen.

Evelyn’s arms around Helen did not loosen again as Helen cruised for another twenty minutes or so, then pulled over.

“Uh, where are we now?” Evelyn asked.

“Just somewhere I thought it would be nice to stop.” Helen braked, parked the bike, and took off her helmet, shaking her head back and forth and sighing with relief. She helped Evelyn off of the motorcycle, and Evelyn leaned against her. “You okay?” Helen asked gently.

Evelyn nodded. “I’m okay. It was a little...unnerving at first, but holding onto you helped.” She straightened up, removed her helmet, and looked around. “Huh. This _is_ a nice place to stop.”

Lake Estates was appropriately named; they were standing in a small clearing beside a medium-sized lake. “Picturesque” was an accurate descriptor for the scene; the sun glinted off the lake, and a light breeze rustled the trees. Evelyn took in the scene, undoing her ponytail and pushing her hands through her hair to fix it. Helen watched her; as Evelyn lifted her arms, her blouse rode up, revealing an inch or so of the pale skin of her back. Helen reached for Evelyn with one hand, sliding her fingertips along the exposed skin, and Evelyn shivered. She gave up on fixing her hair and reached for Helen, who pulled her into a warm embrace. “I hope you weren’t too scared on the motorcycle ride,” said Helen softly. “I didn’t mean to pressure you.”

“I was a little scared at first, but it was okay later. It was fun.” Evelyn looked around. “Look, I know this is pretty isolated, but can we maybe go behind the trees?”

“I can certainly understand why you’d be paranoid,” said Helen, stepping back from their embrace and giving a quick squeeze to one of Evelyn’s shoulders. She moved the new Elasticycle farther away from the road, took Evelyn’s hand, and led her behind a small copse of trees.

Evelyn bit her lower lip, her eyes darting around anxiously. “I, uh. I really want to kiss you right n—” She was cut off by Helen’s lips against hers, and after a microsecond of shock, she flung her arms around Helen and kissed her back hard.

Helen had been kissed out of love, lust, duty, tenderness, affection, and more, but never had she been kissed with such desperation. Evelyn’s lips met hers again and again, hungrily and almost frantically, as if she expected every kiss Helen gave her to be the last. After what felt like a long time (though not long enough), Evelyn leaned back, seemingly fighting for breath.

“Don’t forget to breathe,” Helen teased.

“Breathing. Right,” said Evelyn, looking a bit dazed. “Oxygenating the blood. Kind of important.”

Helen rested her forehead against Evelyn’s again, linking her fingers at the low of the other woman’s back. “How long has it been since you’ve kissed someone?”

Evelyn swallowed. “You’re the first woman I ever kissed.”

Helen’s brow knotted. “Really? But you’re beautiful, and you were so successful…”

Evelyn blushed darkly at the compliment. “Yeah, about the ‘successful’. My parents never knew I was a lesbian. Mom...I think she might have been okay with it, but she died before I managed to tell her. But Dad probably would have made me hide it so that the company image stayed squeaky-clean. When I became the designer...I mean, assuming I was actually able to tell if a woman was interested in me—which, quite simply, was never going to happen—what was I supposed to do? Risk her telling everyone that the brains behind DevTech is a big dyke?” Evelyn sighed.

Helen stroked the other woman’s cheek with the back of her hand. “Evelyn…”

“It’s hard,” Evelyn whispered. “Look at _Rebecca_. You know how Mrs. Danvers practically raised Rebecca in the book?”

Helen thought for a second. “I think I remember that.”

“In the film, they make it seem like Mrs. Danvers is a lesbian who was in love with Rebecca,” said Evelyn, her expression grim. “And then they kill her at the end because according to the Hays Code, you can’t have a gay or lesbian character who lives.”

Helen’s brow furrowed. “What’s the Hays Code?”

“The Motion Picture Production Code,” Evelyn spat as if she were saying “dog shit”. “Film industry moral guidelines about what you can’t put in an American film. Oh, portraying homosexuality in a way that’s not evil isn’t _directly_ forbidden, but every filmmaker knows not to.” She laughed hollowly. “Damn, I guess I was following it myself.”

Helen kissed Evelyn’s cheek. “Come here.” She gathered Evelyn close again, caressing her loose hair with one hand, and felt Evelyn tremble. “You’re pretty good at kissing for someone who’s new at it,” she said, her voice warm and low.

“You’re _really_ good at it,” Evelyn mumbled against Helen’s shoulder. “I know a sample size of one doesn’t mean anything, but right now I don’t care.”

Helen dropped a few soft kisses on Evelyn’s hair. “Will you show me where you’re staying?” she murmured.

“How come? I mean...what are you suggesting we do once we get there?” Helen felt Evelyn tense as she spoke.

Helen passed a comforting hand up and down Evelyn’s spine. “If you’re not ready for more than kisses,” she said. “then...we could use a more comfortable place for that backrub I promised you.”

Evelyn hesitated. “My place isn’t all that set up because I’ve been on the move so much. Maybe some other time?”

“Sure,” Helen agreed. “If you want me to hold you like I did back in the hospital, we can go back to The Espresso Palace and sit in my car. The windows are tinted in case anyone in my family has to change into supersuits. It’d be safe.”

Evelyn touched her lips to Helen’s shoulder, slowly, as if she wasn’t certain she was allowed. “Okay.”

They climbed back onto the Elasticycle, Evelyn locking her arms tightly around Helen again, and Helen drove back to The Espresso Palace’s parking lot. “The police aren’t watching you or your house or your car, right?” Evelyn asked. “Although I guess if they were, I’d be screwed anyway at this point.”

“I wouldn’t be here if they were,” Helen assured Evelyn, parking the bike and helping Evelyn to dismount. “They talked to me once about how I visited you. They believed me when I said you were too sedated to talk and I didn’t know anything about you escaping.”

Helen led Evelyn to her car, where they managed to load the new Elasticycle into the trunk only due to Helen’s unusual strength. Helen closed the trunk, sat down in the passenger seat so as not to have the steering wheel in the way, and beckoned to Evelyn; Evelyn looked around anxiously to make sure no one was watching before climbing in. Helen closed the door and pulled Evelyn into her lap. Evelyn laid her head against Helen’s shoulder, and Helen felt more than heard Evelyn sigh as the nervous tension left her muscles.

Helen touched a kiss to the top of Evelyn’s head. “I like your hair this length,” she murmured, stroking the unruly brown tresses.

“Thanks...it’s a pain in the ass, but I look different, and looking different may help me not get arrested,” said Evelyn. “So...is this...weird for you? To be...affectionate with another woman?” she continued hesitantly.

“It’s weirder to be with someone who I helped get arrested,” Helen pointed out.

“Okay, fair point,” Evelyn conceded. “But is it weird for you to be all mushy and sappy with a woman after only being with men your whole life?”

Helen pondered that. “Hmm...no, not really. It’s nice. It’s like being honest with myself in a way that I hadn’t been before.”

Evelyn closed her eyes. “Yeah,” she whispered. “It is.”

Evelyn dozed in Helen’s arms for a long time. Helen chose to continue caressing her hair and not disturb her, wondering if Evelyn had been having trouble sleeping or if she just found having her hair touched that soothing. Eventually, though, Helen had to jostle Evelyn and whisper, “Evelyn? Are you awake? I have to go home and make dinner.”

Evelyn blinked sleepily and her eyes widened as she looked at the car’s clock. “Holy shit.” She sat up. “I guess our date is over, then.” She paused. “Can I kiss you good-bye?”

“Of course.” Helen leaned in to give Evelyn several long, slow kisses.

“Next time we go out, I want to spend less time half-asleep and more time kissing you,” Evelyn mumbled.

“Fine with me,” Helen whispered in a voice that came out more seductive than she meant it to. “Has anyone ever told you that you have nice lips?”

Evelyn’s cheeks flushed visibly. “Uh, no.” She chuckled self-deprecatingly. “I wasn’t sure if I’d get to kiss you today. I decided to not wear lipstick just in case.”

Helen kissed Evelyn again. She had expected kissing a woman to be something she had to adjust to, but kissing Evelyn felt natural. “I like kissing you, so you can plan on getting kisses whenever I see you.”

Evelyn’s blush darkened, which Helen couldn’t help but find rather adorable. “When can I see you again?”

“Saturday night can be date night,” Helen suggested. “I think I can trust Bob to be in charge of dinner one night a week while I’m with you.”

“And he’s really okay with…” Evelyn made a gesture indicating herself, Helen, and their close proximity. “This? Us? And what about your kids?”

Helen sighed. “I have to talk to them tonight.”

“I should talk to my brother...at some point.” Evelyn reached up and lightly touched Helen’s cheek with her fingertips. “Can you tell your family I’m sorry?”

Helen clasped Evelyn’s palm to her face. “I can definitely do that.”

“Good.” Evelyn took a deep breath. “Are you sure you want to do this? Have this...relationship with me?”

Helen kissed Evelyn’s forehead. “I’m sure,” she said firmly. “Why?”

“Because I don’t know why you trust me,” said Evelyn, speaking as if the words were falling out of her mouth. “Especially after what happened while you were hypnotized. I really, _really_ don’t want to hurt you again, and I’ve never been in a real relationship before…” Evelyn squirmed so she could get her arms around Helen, who contorted herself slightly to make it easier for Evelyn. “I’m not used to being scared like this. Being scared someone will out me, yeah, sure, but not suddenly caring about somebody and being afraid of what I might do to them.” She pressed her face into Helen’s shoulder. “When you shot me out of my plane, why didn’t you just let me fall? Did you think my brother would blame you if you let me die?”

Helen’s stomach lurched. “No, I...I didn’t really think about it. I just wanted to save you.” She sifted her fingers through Evelyn’s hair. “And I’m glad you’re still here.”

Evelyn squeezed her eyes shut tightly. “Dammit,” she whispered as tears began to roll down her cheeks. “I promise I don’t usually cry this much. And you have to get home…”

“I’ve got you,” Helen soothed. “Dinner can wait. It’s okay. Go ahead and cry.”

Evelyn did, but not for long; Helen kept touching her hair, which had a powerful soothing effect. “You can stretch like putty _and_ can turn me into putty,” Evelyn remarked as she leaned into Helen’s caresses on her scalp. “When are you going to admit that that’s definitely another superpower of yours?”

“Okay, I admit it. You got me,” said Helen, laughing.

“I’ll stop crying all over you and let you get home now,” said Evelyn. She moved to get out of the car, but she stopped suddenly, her eyes widening. “Wait! I forgot something.” She dug into her pocket.

“You already gave me the keys to Elasticycle,” said Helen, but Evelyn shook her head.

“It’s not that.” She withdrew a folded piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Helen, who unfolded it. It contained a phone number and a name.

“Who is Kit Purcell?” Helen asked, reading the name aloud.

“I had a hell of a time tracking her down because she changed her name,” said Evelyn, “but Kit Purcell was born Katherine Parr. Not that there aren’t a lot of Katherine Parrs out there, but I’m sure I’ve got the right one.”

Helen’s mouth fell open. “Evelyn...did you…?”

“I found your sister-in-law,” Evelyn smiled. “I mean, I did used to be the brains behind a communications technology giant. I still can’t believe your husband is okay with…” She gestured to herself and Helen again. “...this, and I don’t think he likes me. But maybe he’ll dislike me less now.”

“I have to tell Bob,” Helen whispered. She pulled Evelyn close one last time. “Thank you.”

Evelyn squeezed Helen hard. “You’re welcome.”

Helen restrained herself from kissing Evelyn more, instead watching her get out of the car and drive away in her unremarkable pickup. She drove home, her heart pounding for multiple reasons, almost forgetting to stop by her family’s favorite Chinese restaurant for dinner so no one would have to wait for food thanks to her tardiness. Bob was in the kitchen when she got home; as she walked in, he looked up and smiled, eyebrows raised.

“Hi, honey. So I take it your date went well.”

“Evelyn found your sister,” Helen blurted out.

Bob’s eyebrows shot up even higher. “She found Katherine!? _How_!?”

“I’m not sure, but DevTech _is_ a communications company.” Helen handed Bob the sheet of paper Evelyn had given her. “Katherine changed her name She goes by Kit Purcell now.”

“No wonder I had trouble finding her.” Bob looked at the number. “This area code...she’s in Municiberg, or at least close! I have to call her!”

Helen almost told Bob that he should eat first, but he hadn’t spoken to his sister in over thirty years. Instead, she called up the stairs. “Kids! Mimi! Dinner!”

Dash was in his seat before the final syllable was out of her mouth, as usual, and Violet came trotting down the stairs, Mimi behind her carrying Jack-Jack. “Hey, Mom. Where were you?” Violet asked as she sat down at the table. Mimi made a disgusted moue as she placed Jack-Jack in his high chair, which had recently been retrofitted by Edna Mode to withstand at least most of Jack-Jack’s powers. “Dad said that we should wait to hear it from you,” Violet continued. “Is it more hero stuff?”

“Sort of,” said Helen vaguely, unpacking the food.

“Yes! It’s really me! It’s Bobby!” Bob was practically shouting gleefully in the next room. Helen felt a smile turn up the corners of her lips; it sounded like Evelyn had found the right Katherine Parr.

“Who’s Bob talking to?” Mimi asked.

“Yeah, what happened to not being allowed to be on the phone during dinner?” added Violet.

“Bob is talking to his sister,” said Helen honestly, portioning out the food and steeling herself for Dash’s complaints about “all vegetables”.

“Aunt Katherine?” said Violet dubiously. “Who we never met because she ran away?”

Dash stopped cramming egg rolls into his mouth for long enough to pay attention. “We have an Aunt Katherine?” he said through a mouthful.

Helen sighed. “Kids, please just eat your dinner. After we’re done eating, there are some things your father and I need to tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hays code was a real thing that actually affected the film adaptation of Rebecca. It was in effect from 1930 to 1968. I also had to throw that in there because...well, Disney's queercoding of villains is backfiring spectacularly in a lot of cases and just making all of us queers hot for villains, but it's also messed up.
> 
> Next up, Helen trying to explain this to her kids. And Mimi's take on it. And a second date.


	8. Waiting for Heroes to Save the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caveat lector: this chapter contains mention/brief description of corrective rape.
> 
> I have to stop watching so much SVU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Parrs get a visitor. So does Evelyn.

“So…” Violet said slowly, an expression of consternation on her face, “Mom...has a girlfriend.”

“Well, I wouldn’t know if it’s _that_ serious,” said Bob, scratching the back of his head.

“Whatever you want to call it, I’ve gone on at least one date with a woman, yes,” said Helen heavily.

“Because Mom...likes boys and girls,” Violet continued. “Even though Mom and Dad are staying together.”

“I’m still confused,” said Dash. “Are the bad guys going to wreck Mom and Dad’s marriage again?”

“Dash, you’re so immature,” Violet sighed. “No, the Screenslaver isn’t the Screenslaver anymore, and she likes Mom.” She looked at her parents for confirmation. “Right?”

“That’s it, essentially,” said Helen, trying not to sound relieved that her children (or at least Violet) seemed to understand such an unusual situation.

“And we have an Aunt Katherine now?” said Dash.

“Yeah, why did you tell us she ran away before?” Violet asked.

Helen touched Bob’s arm. “You want to take this one?”

Bob took a deep breath, as if steeling himself, and Helen squeezed his hand, remembering when he had avoided telling her that he had been fired and hoping he wouldn’t try to rationalize omitting difficult truths to their children.

“I should have told you the truth,” said Bob and Helen relaxed. “I thought it was inappropriate for you kids to know about my sister being...uh…”

“Gay?” said Violet bluntly.

“Yes,” Bob sighed. “I thought it would be easier to understand for you if I said she ran away.”

“You didn’t think we might want to know that Grandma and Grandpa Parr were the kind of people who would kick their own kid out of the house?” Violet demanded, anger creeping into her voice.

Bob looked thrown and Helen felt her heart sink; neither of them had anticipated that particular question. “They thought that there was something…” Bob floundered for words. “...terrible and unfixable wrong with their daughter.” Violet’s brow creased, and Bob continued. “It’s an excuse, not an explanation, and it was wrong, but…”

“But what?” said Violet, almost snapping.

“I never thought it was right either,” Bob sighed. “But maybe we should wait to hear what Kath--Kit thinks about what happened before we pass judgment.”

Violet sniffed, but had no sardonic reply.

“Uh, why did you think it would be hard to understand that our aunt likes girls?” Dash wanted to know. “It’s not that hard to understand. It’s easier than demicals.”

“Decimals,” said Helen and Bob together.

“Decimals,” Dash corrected himself. “So...on Saturday nights, Mom is going to be still married to Dad, but going out with her girlfriend, who isn’t evil anymore?”

“It looks that way, yes,” said Helen, not entirely sure how to further clarify the situation to a ten-year-old.

“So, do we get to meet our aunt now?” pressed Violet.

Bob brightened visibly. “She can’t wait to meet you. She’s coming to visit this Friday.”

“Okay,” said Dash. “Can we play fetch with Mimi now?”

Helen couldn’t help but smile; Mimi had recently been transforming into a corgi so Dash could play fetch with her, usually with a tennis ball. Mimi, who had apparently been listening at the door, walked in. “In a second, Dash,” she said. “I want to talk to your parents first.”

“Okay,” said Dash brightly, running off in the space of a blink.

“I have homework,” said Violet. Mimi smiled at Violet as she walked out, but when she turned to Bob and Helen, her face fell.

“You told the kids? Why?” Mimi whispered, apparently not wanting Violet to overhear. “It’s not like you two are… _serious_ , or anything. You went on one date!”

“We went on one date near Dash’s school,” Helen demurred. “I didn’t want the kids finding out from anyone but me.”

Mimi made a helpless gesture. “Hey, I have an idea for how to avoid the problem of telling the kids you’re dating Evelyn Deavor. _Don’t date Evelyn Deavor._ If you want her to stop being evil, just get her arrested. You’re just dating her to bring her over to our side, right?”

Helen remembered Evelyn’s arms wrapped tightly around her when they had been riding the new Elasticycle. “It isn’t only that,” said Helen slowly. “Mimi, I need you to promise me that you won’t turn Evelyn in. She’s an unusual case and I don’t want her locked up.”

“Am I in _The Twilight Zone_!?” Mimi shouted. “Couldn’t you just visit her in prison? Why don’t you want a _villain_ locked up? What happened to you while I was gone?”

Helen hesitated, concerned about revealing private details about Evelyn’s life, but she was extremely familiar with her niece’s sense of justice and wouldn’t put it past Mimi to call the police on Evelyn while she was on a date with Helen. “It’s what happened to Evelyn. She...ended up in the psychiatric unit of the hospital, and they were mistreating her badly. She doesn’t deserve what would happen to her if she were...apprehended.”

“The psychiatric unit?” Mimi repeated. “Hel, you know being crazy is not an excuse for being evil, right?”

“What she did to try to keep supers from being made legal again had nothing to do with why she tried to--” Helen cut herself off. “I’m not trying to excuse anything she did. But I am trying to keep her from something that nobody deserves to go through.”

“Are you going to be any more specific than that?” Mimi pressed, and Helen opened her mouth to say that further details were private when Dash poked his head into the room.

“Mi- _miiiii_ ,” he whined, “aren’t you going to play fetch with us?”

Mimi shook her head in Helen’s direction. “Be right there, Dash.” Mimi followed Dash outside, and Helen watched through the window as Mimi transformed into her corgi form and barked cheerfully at Dash, who tossed a tennis ball in her general direction. Mimi ran for it, tongue hanging out, and leapt, catching the ball in her mouth while about a foot and a half off the ground. Helen smiled for a moment, the expression fading rapidly.

“Bob...do you think Mimi is…” Helen chewed her lower lip. “Do you think she’d have a problem with me and Evelyn if Evelyn were a man?”

“Probably,” said Bob. “You’d know better; she’s your niece.”

Helen wrapped her arms tightly around herself, and Bob walked to her and hugged her close. “She wasn’t always so...angry. She has always been a hothead, but...I feel like I don’t know her anymore. We were separated for so long...” Helen sighed. “I hope she and Kit get along.”

-

Bob and Helen watched as Kit Purcell pulled up to the Parr residence in a dark green sedan, parked in the driveway, and somehow extracted her tall frame from the car. Helen’s first impression was that the resemblance between Bob and Kit was uncanny; Kit was narrower through the shoulders and wider through the hips than her brother, and her jaw line was softer, but she was tall and muscular with short dishwater blonde hair, and her eyes were nearly identical to Bob’s.

Kit’s finger had barely depressed the doorbell when Bob flung the door open. “Kit!” he shouted gleefully.

“Bobby!” Kit yelled with just as much exuberance as her brother had, throwing her arms around him.

“Bob, _be careful_!” Helen yelled as Bob picked up his sister and swung her around. “She has normal ribs!”

Bob put his sister down. “Sorry!” he said, grinning sheepishly. “You okay, Sis?”

“I’m way better than okay!” said Kit with a smile that also reminded Helen almost eerily of Bob. “Oh my God, Bobby, you’re as big as a truck! What do you bench?”

“Probably a freight car,” said Helen, walking over.

“And you’re my sister-in-law, Helen, right?” said Kit, turning to Helen. “Do you hug?”

“I do hug,” said Helen, opening her arms and accepting a tight hug from her sister-in-law. Though Kit was not a super and did not have Bob’s power, Helen couldn’t help but notice that she had Bob’s tendency to not know one’s own strength. “I made pasta salad,” she said. “Why don’t you come in and meet the kids, and then we can all eat?”

“Sounds great,” said Kit. “Although, uh...what do they know about why I haven’t met them before?”

Kit looked as though she was trying to conceal that she was nervous; Helen wondered if she would have been able to identify the expression as one of nervousness if she hadn’t seen it on Bob. “We told them the truth,” said Helen simply.

Kit turned to her brother and quirked an eyebrow. “Really, Bobby? You invented stories about ghosts eating all those baked goods that’d go mysteriously missing while Mom was at her sewing circle, and you told your kids that their aunt is gay?”

“Bob is trying to get better at telling the truth, even when it’s hard,” said Helen pointedly. Bob looked sheepish again. “I should tell you,” Helen continued, “about the time Bob got fired and didn’t tell me for _months_.”

“Ohhh!” Kit’s eyebrows shot up. “You should hear some of the whoppers he tried to get away with when we were kids.”

“Hey! Standing right here!” said Bob.

Helen laughed, shaking her head. “Let’s introduce you to the kids, Kit.” Bob closed the front door and Helen called up the stairs. “Kids! Mimi! Kit’s here!”

Dash was downstairs and extending his hand to Kit to be shaken before Helen was finished speaking. “Hey! I’m Dash. Pleasure to meet you.”

“Dash has been working on being ‘charming’ lately,” said Helen with a chuckle as Kit shook Dash’s hand.

“Dash, we’re not super _spies_ , we’re super _heroes_ ,” Violet sighed, walking into the foyer, followed closely by Mimi, who was carrying a dozing Jack-Jack. “You’re trying to be the wrong stereotype,” Violet continued.

“At least he’s being polite,” said Mimi with a smile. “And this is Jack-Jack, who appears to have merged with me.”

“Mimi is my niece,” said Helen warmly, “and she and Jack-Jack are both polymorphs, so he seems to have taken a shine to her.”

“The first time I transformed in front of him, he turned into a corgi as well,” Mimi elaborated. “And then he got into a tussle with my corgi Sunbeam.” Kit’s eyes widened and she shook her head.

“Is that kind of sentence normal for a super family?” asked Kit, and Mimi shrugged.

“In this super family? That sentence is only normal on days ending with Y,” said Mimi.

“Mimi can actually get Jack-Jack to go to sleep,” Bob added, and Helen chuckled.

“So she has Bob’s eternal admiration,” said Helen, and Kit snickered.

“I can’t believe my little brother has three kids!” said Kit. “They’re all so cute, too!”

Dash grinned cheesily, and Violet looked as if she wasn’t altogether pleased with the descriptor “cute”. “I’m Violet,” she said, “and I’ve never met a new family member like this before, because when we met Mimi, we were trying to save people from her building being on fire. So do I hug you, or…”

“You can hug me if you want,” said Kit, and Violet gave her a quick squeeze.

“You got a hug from Helen, so you know that Truaxes hug,” said Mimi, stepping forward to hug Kit with the arm that wasn’t holding Jack-Jack.

“We also feed people,” said Helen. “So about that pasta salad…” She took Kit’s arm and began leading her toward the dining room.

“That sounds great,” said Kit.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” said Bob, grinning widely.

“Welcome to the family,” said Helen, squeezing Kit’s shoulder.

“Being in this family means you’ll have to eat your vegetables,” Dash informed Kit.

Kit chuckled. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

The newly extended family sat down, and Helen and Mimi served the pasta salad. “There are _vegetables_ in this,” said Dash severely to Kit. “See?” He pointed his fork at his plate.

“They’re just peas, Dash,” sighed Helen. “They’re good.”

“You always say ‘they’re good’ about vegetables that are gross, Mom!” Dash insisted.

“I hated vegetables when I was your age, too,” said Bob. “Keep trying them.”

“He really did hate vegetables,” Kit added. “He used to try to hide his vegetables around the house. Our parents often found peas in the sugar bowl.”

“Don’t give Dash any ideas!” said Helen.

“And do you have to tell stories about me when I was little?” said Bob, and Kit laughed.

“Bobby, I know I haven’t seen you in way too long, but come on! I’m your big sister! Embarrassing you is my job!”

Helen chuckled. “Don’t embarrass him too much...but you can do it a little.”

Kit took a bite of her pasta salad. “Mmm. Yum. Bobby, you married into a family that’s good at cooking.”

“Yeah, sort of,” Mimi piped up. “I need to bring Helen back to her Southern roots. She’s never made grits for Dash and Vi.”

“You’re the one who likes ranch now. This is a barbeque sauce household,” said Helen with uncharacteristic severity for such a mundane topic. “Barbeque or hot sauce.”

“Hel, does Bob know you can drink an entire bottle of hot sauce?” asked Mimi, a smile playing around the corners of her mouth.

“Ew, Mom. Really?” Violet’s nose wrinkled.

Mimi shook her head. “Okay, who here has seen pictures of Helen with a Mohawk? Raise your hand.”

No one raised their hand, but Violet’s and Dash’s mouths fell open.

Kit snorted. “You had a Mohawk!?”

Helen pinched the bridge of her nose, laughing. “I did, and I hope none of you ever see pictures.”

“I didn’t know Mom used to be cool,” Dash mused, and everyone seated around the table laughed, even Jack-Jack, who also took on Mimi’s facial features to properly mimic her chuckle. Even as Helen looked around her unusually full dinner table, she couldn’t help but wonder if Evelyn would ever sit at the table with her family.

-

Helen couldn’t help but admire Evelyn’s cleverness in her choice of hiding spot; she had chosen a small cottage on the outskirts of Lake Estates with such an overgrown driveway that Evelyn had warned her that she should take her motorcycle, as it would be difficult to navigate with a normal car. As if Helen needed an excuse to ride the new Elasticycle.

Evelyn opened the door just as Helen was walking up. “I’d ask if you were followed,” said Evelyn with a nervous half-smile, “but I know you wouldn’t be here if you thought you were.”

“That’s a fine hello,” said Helen with a smile, touching Evelyn’s cheek.

“Sorry, I’m not good at being sappy,” said Evelyn, matching Helen’s smile. “Want to come in?”

“I’d love to.” Helen walked inside, and Evelyn closed the door and wrapped Helen in a tight hug. “Okay,” Helen sighed, holding Evelyn close. “That’s a good hello.”

“Mmm.” Evelyn pressed her face to the curve of Helen’s neck. “I’ll say.”

Helen heard Evelyn stifle a moan as she passed a hand up and down Evelyn’s back. “Nice place you’ve got here,” said Helen, and she meant it. The interior had obviously been recently cleaned and then packed with clutter, mostly of the sort that Evelyn likely would have had in her lab back at DevTech: tools and supplies ranging from spools of copper wire to generators. Helen guessed that she could only correctly identify about thirty percent of it.

“You take the scientist out of the lab and she’ll make a new one,” said Evelyn, not letting go of Helen. “And I had to make your new bike. You should see how much crap I have in the garage.”

“I’d rather look at you,” said Helen, stepping back to cup Evelyn’s face in her hands. Her hair was combed but not pulled back, and she had chosen makeup that looked like a toned-down version of what she had been wearing when Helen had first met her. “You look nice today,” said Helen gently. “And a little more like yourself.”

Evelyn’s cheeks turned pink. “Thanks. You look nice too, but you’d look amazing in a burlap sack.” Evelyn’s hands made fists in the fabric of Helen’s blouse, which was a dark shade of blue closer to sapphire than navy. “But this is also a nice color on you.”

“Thank you.” Helen tucked a few strands of Evelyn’s hair behind her ear. “So I brought dinner like you asked...but you said you can pay me back, so do you have access to money? Legally?”

“Partially,” said Evelyn with a tiny smirk, “in that all the money I have access to does belong to me.” She swallowed. “I’m sorry I can’t cook or take you out to dinner.”

“It’s okay,” Helen assured her. “I’ve been curious about seeing this place.” Helen set down the satchel she had brought with her. “I got us an order of chicken tetrazzini to split.”

“Thanks.” Evelyn slipped an arm around Helen’s waist and kissed her shoulder. “I’m a little surprised that your husband is okay with...well, I’m still surprised his response to you wanting us to be together wasn’t to rip my head off, but I’m even more surprised that he was okay with you staying the night tonight. Did you tell him I’d be too chickenshit to do more than kiss you? Because that would be completely true.”

“You essentially gave him his sister back,” Helen pointed out as she took the containers of food out of the satchel. “So he’s willing to give you some latitude.”

Evelyn went to a cabinet and retrieved its only contents: two large plates. “Next time, I’ll at least try to make dinner, but we should have a backup plan in case I blow something up.” She brought the plates to the table. “I can’t believe this is happening,” Evelyn muttered, her cheeks growing pink again. “I’m having dinner with a beautiful woman. This isn’t the kind of thing that happens to me.”

“Dinner...and wine,” said Helen with a smile, pulling a bottle of cabernet from the satchel.

“Did you _remember_ that I was drinking cabernet the night that…” Evelyn stumbled over her words as she thought about a time before she had betrayed Helen. “...the night we talked about working in male-dominated fields? I only had one glass before I started in on the old fashioneds.”

“Yes, I remembered that one glass,” said Helen, smiling. “I was already paying close attention to you.”

“Oh, for crying out loud…” Evelyn pressed her hands to her face. “I can feel myself blushing. I didn’t know I could blush before I met you.”

Helen leaned over and kissed Evelyn’s forehead. “I like it when you blush. It’s cute.”

“I wouldn’t have ever thought of trying to be ‘cute’ for the person I was…” Evelyn made a vague gesture. “...with. But I’ll take it.”

Helen chuckled. “Well, like it or not, you _are_ cute when you blush. Now let’s eat before the food gets cold.”

“And then I can kiss you more?” said Evelyn with a smile that Helen would almost call “shy”.

“Sounds good to me,” said Helen, sitting down and pouring herself and Evelyn glasses of wine.

Later, Helen would wonder if Evelyn had bolted down her food quickly so they could get to the kisses sooner, but she couldn’t bring herself to mind as she listened to the low, soft noises Evelyn made in response to Helen’s teeth against her neck.

“Is this okay?” Helen murmured as she laid Evelyn down on the couch. Evelyn made a vaguely affirmative noise and wrapped her arms tightly around Helen, the fingers of one of her hands tangling in Helen’s hair. “Hey.” Helen sat up halfway and kissed Evelyn’s forehead. “You said earlier that you just wanted kisses.”

“Then I had half a bottle of wine,” said Evelyn with a small smile, brushing a hand against Helen’s cheek.

“I know you’re new to all this. I don’t want to push you too fast,” Helen murmured.

Instead of replying verbally, Evelyn leaned up and kissed Helen again. Helen felt Evelyn shift between her, her thighs parting to cradle Helen’s hips. “You feel so good,” Evelyn sighed, her hands exploring Helen’s back, then lower.

Helen felt her face glow. “Really?”

“Yeah, really,” Evelyn whispered, stroking Helen’s hips. “You have a great body. A gorgeous body. How do you not know that?”

Helen kissed Evelyn just below her ear. “You should be sweet more often. I like it when you’re sweet.”

“Then I guess I should drink more wine,” sighed Evelyn.

Evelyn’s shirt had ridden up when Helen had laid her down, and Evelyn moaned as Helen softly brushed her fingertips over the exposed skin. “You have a nice body too,” Helen whispered, moving her hands to the buttons of Evelyn’s shirt.

Evelyn stiffened as she felt Helen start undoing the buttons; Helen moved her hands away, but Evelyn shot upright and shoved Helen, hard. “Stop it!” she cried, her voice panicked.

“Evelyn, I’m sorry…” Helen reached for Evelyn’s face, only to have her hand slapped away.

“Leave me alone!” Evelyn scrambled backward, her eyes wide but strangely unfocused, as if she wasn’t seeing the person in front of her. “Stop it, Danny!”

Helen felt that sickening sensation of a hand gripping her heart and squeezing. Superheroes didn’t always succeed in their hero work. Sometimes that meant seeing the bodies of their friends or the citizens they were trying to save; sometimes it meant capture or worse at the hands of a villain. Many superheroes had scars that weren’t immediately visible. Helen had seen the simultaneously terrified and faraway look on Evelyn’s face before.

“Evelyn, it’s okay,” said Helen in a voice that was equal parts gentle and firm. “You’re safe.”

Evelyn closed her eyes, but didn’t reply.

“Hang on,” said Helen, trying to remember what she knew about how to bring a person back from the kind of state Evelyn was in. She went to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water, which she carefully pressed into Evelyn’s hand. “Try to drink this.”

Evelyn looked blankly at the glass in her hand for a moment before taking a small sip.

“There you go,” Helen soothed, sliding a hand up and down Evelyn’s back. “Try to take deep breaths.”

Evelyn drained the rest of the glass, set it down on a nearby table, and tried to follow Helen’s advice, her shallow, trembling breaths slowly returning to normal. Helen gathered Evelyn into her arms and kissed her hair. “Where did you go just now?” Helen asked softly. “And who is Danny?”

Evelyn pressed her face to Helen’s shoulder. “High school. And...I guess now you’re about to find out the other reason I wanted supers to be illegal.”

“The other reason?” Helen repeated. “Was Danny...a super?” she probed. Evelyn shook her head.

“Nah...Danny Berringer was just some guy in high school who was into me.” Evelyn managed a fairly deep breath. “There were a lot of open secrets at my high school. As much as I tried to… _pretend_ to be normal, a lot of people knew I was different, and there were a lot of...of right guesses about the exact nature of that difference.” Evelyn swallowed. “Another open secret was that this kid two years older than me--the prick’s name was Jerry Hanson--was a super. I’m not sure what his powers are, and I don’t really care.” Evelyn wrung her hands, and Helen slid a comforting hand up and down Evelyn’s upper arm. “When Danny asked me out,” Evelyn continued, “I said yes, if only because I didn’t want anyone to know about me. And I thought I could make myself...you know…” Evelyn sighed bitterly. “... _normal_. Long story short, I was stupid. I ended up in Danny’s car with him, and I ended up screaming for help a lot louder than I yelled at you for doing the same thing: starting to undress me. Jerry, or whatever the fuck his hero name was, heard me screaming and showed up, super suit and all. I thought he was going to stop Danny from raping me, but when Jerry saw it was me…” Evelyn made a noise that could have been a laugh or a sob. “He winked at Danny and left. He fucking _winked at my rapist_.”

“Oh, God, Evelyn…” Helen whispered, tightening her arms around Evelyn.

“And then,” Evelyn went on as if she hadn’t heard Helen, “when I next saw Jerry at school, the asshole had the nerve to ask me if Danny had ‘fixed’ me.”

Helen kissed Evelyn’s hair. “I’m so sorry that happened to you.”

“I tried to forget about it,” said Evelyn, her voice cold and empty. “I did a pretty good job forgetting. I didn’t even tell anyone, because I had gotten into the car, right? I thought it was my fault. And then when Dad was killed...God, it all came flooding back. I blamed Dad the same way I blamed myself. And why trust supers? They’re just people. People who can be homophobic fuckheads who think that you can rape the gay out of someone.”

“Evelyn…” Helen murmured, giving a backhanded caress to Evelyn’s cheek. “Is that why you panicked when I started on your buttons?”

“Yeah. Didn’t know that would...forcibly throw me into the past. Sorry.” Evelyn squeezed her eyes shut, a few tears dripping down her face. “And it’s why I was as...as upset as I was when I found out that you didn’t mean your ‘yes’ when I had you hypnotized. The thought of doing to you what happened to me…” Evelyn shuddered. “Do you ever have nightmares about it?”

Helen’s brow furrowed. “I don’t think I’ve ever had any kind of dream about when I was hypnotized.”

“I hoped not,” Evelyn whispered. “The hypnosis didn’t involve any theta waves, but I was still afraid the alpha wave induction would mean some dreaming during stage one sleep…”

“You haven’t given me any nightmares,” Helen soothed. “Although I am curious about what happened between us that night. What I didn’t see on the tape.”

“I destroyed that tape,” said Evelyn, her voice suddenly firm.

“Why don’t you tell me about it, and then I can tell you for sure that what you did to me and what Danny did to you weren’t the same?” Helen suggested, and Evelyn sighed.

“Okay...I guess I can’t get any more upset. But I don’t want to...to freak you out, or anything.”

Helen kissed Evelyn’s forehead. “It’s okay.”

Evelyn was quiet for a long moment while Helen caressed and kissed her hair. “We were in my lab, kissing,” Evelyn started. “I had an air mattress in there for when I was working late and ended up too tired to shamble back to my actual room when I was done. I took my clothes off and you wrapped your arms around me a bunch of times, and then you put me down on the mattress and kissed me all over.” Evelyn bit her lower lip. “It...felt really nice. It seemed like you were into it. You weren’t just being...mechanical about it, like I thought you would be if I just ordered you to have sex with me. And I never did that. Ordered you to, that is. I think...I think the hypnosis was supposed to make you do anything I wanted. I hadn’t anticipated that I didn’t have to actually direct you to do something for you to figure out if I wanted it.” Evelyn swallowed, fighting back tears again. “And...God, I wanted you.” Evelyn pressed her face into Helen’s shoulder.

“Go on,” Helen encouraged.

“You, uh…” Evelyn cleared her throat. “You went down on me. You were really, really good at it. I remember wondering what other women you’d slept with to be so good at it.” Evelyn blushed. “Goddammit. I shouldn’t be enjoying remembering this.”

Helen kissed the top of Evelyn’s head again. “Knowing that makes me worry less that I’ll be clueless about what to do the next time we sleep together.”

Evelyn made an attempt at laughing. “Once I could move again, I kissed you all over like you did for me. Then you...um...you actually took my hand and moved it between your legs. You seemed to really like having my whole hand inside you. I was scared I was hurting you, but when I asked if it hurt, you kept saying no.”

“That does sound like fun,” Helen mused. “And no, that wouldn’t hurt me. Not with my powers. Evelyn...honey, it sounds like what happened between us was nothing like what Danny Berringer did to you.” She leaned down and gently kissed Evelyn’s mouth. “It...it could be that I was aware enough to want you. I'm...not sure, but I've never felt like you hurt me. And I’ve already said I forgive you.” Helen stood up, carrying Evelyn bridal style. “Now, I think I still owe you a back rub. How does that sound?”

“Sounds good,” Evelyn whispered.

Helen carried Evelyn to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed. “Why don’t you get comfortable?”

Evelyn lay down on her stomach with her head on the pillow. “You can take my shirt off if you want, just no undoing buttons.”

“Maybe you could do it,” Helen suggested, “since you didn’t know you wouldn’t be able to handle me undoing your buttons.”

“Yeah. I thought it’d be okay because it was you. So...maybe I should do it.” Evelyn pulled her shirt off, revealing that she was wearing a light, loose-fitting undershirt with thin straps. Helen moved closer and rested her hands on Evelyn’s shoulders, pressing gently. “Mmm,” Evelyn moaned. “I love your hands.”

“Is that too hard?” Helen asked, adding more pressure.

“No. It’s nice,” Evelyn mumbled.

Helen rubbed circles on Evelyn’s shoulders at the base of her neck, earning a low moan in response. She wasn’t used to being so gentle when giving a massage, but as she continued to stroke and knead Evelyn’s back, Evelyn didn’t complain or make any noise that didn’t sound like it was motivated by anything but complete bliss.

“We should be timing this,” said Evelyn, her voice muffled by the pillow.

“Timing it?” Helen repeated. “Why?”

“To see how long it would take to put me to sleep. As an experiment. You’d have to take notes.”

“Notes?” Helen laughed.

“Yeah. Notes. Only difference between screwing around and science is writing it down.” Evelyn looked up, her cheeks visibly pink. “And by ‘screwing around’, I don’t mean…”

“I know,” Helen assured Evelyn, leaning over to kiss Evelyn’s shoulder.

“Aren’t your hands tired by now?” Evelyn wondered aloud.

“No, my muscles have an unusual amount of stamina,” said Helen. “So you get a very long back rub.”

Evelyn sighed. “Not that I’m not very much on board with the idea of a long back rub, but…I kind of want you to hold me now.”

Helen lay down beside Evelyn, who draped an arm around Helen’s waist and tucked her head under her chin. “Mmm…’ Evelyn made a noise that somewhere between a groan and whimper.

Helen wound both her arms around Evelyn twice. “You feeling better?”

“Yeah. Might have a little trouble falling asleep, even with you here, because of the adrenaline spike that accompanies the kind of freak-out I had today...but I’m going to really enjoy this while I try to fall asleep.” Evelyn sounded almost embarrassed about the last sentence.

“So you aren’t going to change into your pajamas?” Helen teased.

“No. I’m going to stay right here with you all night.” Evelyn kissed the center of Helen’s chest. “Hey…so you said I essentially gave Bob his sister back. So he was able to get in touch with her?”

“She came to the house for dinner yesterday. She even brought gifts for the kids,” said Helen. “I can show you some Polaroids when you’re done holding on to me.”

“Yeah, that’s going to be a while.” Evelyn tightened her arms around Helen. "Maybe tomorrow."

“Thank you,” Helen murmured. “Bob was overjoyed to see his sister again. And the kids are happy to have an aunt…even though they weren’t too pleased with us for not telling them the truth about Katherine, especially Violet.”

“So is Kit…okay?” asked Evelyn hesitantly. “After being kicked out?”

“She seems to be doing well,” said Helen. “After her parents kicked her out, she went to stay with a friend from high school who had already been in college for a few years and had her own apartment. She got a job waitressing and put herself through technical school. She’s an electrician now.”

“An electrician? Huh. Good for her.” Evelyn paused. “So Kit isn’t a super?”

“No. Bob’s mom has kinesthesia and advanced reflexes, but neither Bob’s dad nor Kit has powers. So when we thought Jack-Jack didn’t have powers, we weren’t too surprised.”

“I wonder how the genetics of that works,” Evelyn mused, and Helen laughed.

“You’re such a scientist.” She kissed Evelyn’s hair fondly.

“Hey, how about more kisses instead of teasing?”

“Just kisses?” asked Helen gently.

Evelyn didn’t reply immediately. “I, uh. I’m not sure. Just kisses for tonight.”

“If it always has to be just kisses, that’s okay,” Helen murmured.

Evelyn pressed her face against Helen’s throat. “We can try for, uh, more than kisses tomorrow if that’s okay with you.”

“I’m only okay with what you’re comfortable with,” Helen soothed.

Evelyn sighed. “Why are you so…nice?” She paused. “I still keep thinking I’m going to open my eyes and this will be a really good dream. I mean, you’re married, and you freaked out when you found out you might have cheated on your husband.”

“The key part of cheating is your partner isn’t okay with it, and I hadn’t discussed it with Bob,” noted Helen. “This was something we both thought might come up when we got married; a lot of supers are polyamorous.”

"Oh yeah, right." Evelyn considered that. “Is that because you couldn’t date civilians because of the whole…secret identity thing? Or because some of you would literally break a normal person if you so much as hugged them?”

“Both,” said Helen, chuckling. “It often makes the most sense for us to date other supers, so we don’t have a lot of options.”

“Well, whatever the reason, I’m glad.” Evelyn shifted so her lips were near Helen’s neck and kissed the soft skin. “I’d still like more kisses. And…can you be on top of me again? That was nice.”

Helen carefully eased Evelyn onto her back, resting her weight on Evelyn’s hips. Evelyn laid her head back, a soft cry escaping her throat, and Helen leaned down to kiss her neck. “This okay?”

“I like it when you ask me that,” Evelyn whispered. “Makes me feel safe.”

“That’s good,” said Helen in a hushed voice. “You want me to stick to kissing your face and your neck tonight?”

“Yes, but you can do those things all you want.” Evelyn’s voice was almost a moan.

“Okay,” Helen murmured, and it was a long time before either of them spoke again.

A long while later, Evelyn whimpered, “Can we stop?”

“Everything all right?” Helen sat up.

“Sort of. I really want you to keep kissing me, but I have to use the bathroom.” Evelyn made a frustrated noise. “Bodies are so inconvenient.”

Helen laughed and kissed Evelyn’s forehead. “Go ahead. Why don’t we get ready for bed?”

“Okay.”

Evelyn went to the bathroom, changed into her pajamas, and brushed her teeth and hair. She emerged and received a quick kiss from Helen, who went into the bathroom to change to her pajamas while Evelyn lay in bed, mentally kicking herself for spoiling the mood.

“Hey.” Helen climbed into bed beside her. “Everything okay?”

“I never thought about needing to pee ruining a romantic mood,” Evelyn grumbled, and Helen laughed.

“The thing about romance—and sex, and related things—is that it can be silly, or interrupted by things like needing to pee, or a bird flying into the window, or your kids making a noise that sounds like trouble in the next room.”

“Good to know it’s not just me,” Evelyn sighed, holding her arms out to Helen.

“No, it’s not.” Helen accepted Evelyn’s embrace and touched a soft kiss to her mouth. “Ready to sleep?”

“Yeah.” Evelyn rested her forehead against Helen’s. “I don’t know if I can fall asleep with you holding me. I want to, but it’s kind of an unfamiliar feeling…”

“How about we hold hands?” Helen suggested.

Evelyn smiled wider than Helen had ever seen her smile before. “I’d like that.”


	9. Meaningful Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn's First Time(TM) with Helen. That's...most of the chapter.

Helen was standing at the sink, dressed in a white bathrobe, washing out a coffee mug when Evelyn shambled into the kitchen. The coffee Helen had set to brew a little while ago was almost done; Evelyn watched as the last few drops of rich dark liquid fell into the carafe.

“You made coffee,” said Evelyn. “My goddess,” she added in a deadpan voice, and Helen chuckled.

“How could I not, knowing you?”

Evelyn crossed to wrap her arms around Helen and kiss her shoulder, resting her head between the other woman’s shoulder blades for a moment and taking deep breaths. “You smell good,” Evelyn mumbled. “You always smell good.”

“I see you’re getting better at being sweet when you’re sober,” Helen laughed.

“Helen…” Evelyn let her hands roam Helen’s body, feeling the slope of her waist, the weight of a breast, the generous curve of a hip.

“Mmm,” Helen sighed.

“This okay?” Evelyn murmured, echoing her favorite question from Helen.

“Yeah.” Helen’s head tilted back. “It’s nice. You really want to get into foreplay before coffee, though?”

Evelyn stopped what she was doing, which was gently kneading one of Helen’s breasts. She absolutely wanted Helen in her bed that morning, but she also didn’t want to spoil things by getting a caffeine withdrawal headache. “Okay, but only so my head doesn’t start killing me.”

Helen dropped a quick kiss on Evelyn’s forehead and stood aside while Evelyn served herself coffee, then poured her own. “You drink it black?” Helen asked, gesturing at Evelyn’s cup.

“Sometimes,” Evelyn mumbled. “Not usually.”

“It’s too hot to bolt down,” said Helen with a small smile. “I think you have time for cream and sugar.”

“Right,” Evelyn mumbled, feeling her cheeks redden. Helen proffered the jug of cream and Evelyn poured a small amount into her cup.

“Hey.” Helen brushed a hand against Evelyn’s cheek. “You are one nervous lady. Want to tell me about it?”

Evelyn set her mug down on the counter and found herself folded into a warm embrace from Helen. The other woman caressed her hair, and Evelyn bit back a noise that was almost a whimper. “No one’s ever been this…gentle…with me.” Evelyn paused for a long while; Helen waited. “You’re going to be my first. For real, I mean.”

“I know,” said Helen softly.

“I’m not used to doing things I don’t know how to do,” Evelyn blurted out. “I invent technology. I’m good at that. I don’t interact with people, or kiss them…or have sex with them…or tell them how I feel about them.” She paused. “Or…or feel things like I feel for you.”  
Helen slowly passed a hand up and down Evelyn’s back. Evelyn’s eyes fluttered shut.

“It’s okay,” Helen soothed. “I remember being nervous my first time. And I’ve never done this with a woman—that I remember—so I’m new to it too.”

“But what if I can’t—“

“It takes practice, but it can be instinctive, too,” said Helen. “Relax. Don’t think too hard. I’ll help you.”

Helen and Evelyn sat down at the table, and Evelyn finished her coffee as quickly as she could manage without burning her mouth. Helen sat close, one hand resting on the nape of Evelyn’s neck. “Should I brush my teeth so I’m not kissing you with coffee breath?” Evelyn asked.

Helen chuckled. “Honey, it’s _you_. I’m used to coffee breath.” She gathered Evelyn close, cradling the back of her head in one hand, and kissed her.

A few minutes later, Helen laid Evelyn down on the bed Evelyn had been using. “You sure about this?” Helen murmured, settling her weight against Evelyn’s hips.

Evelyn shifted beneath her lover, parting her thighs to make room for Helen. “I’m sure. This is going to be my first time having real sex with a fully aware person, and I’m glad it’s with you.” She closed her eyes tightly. “Except I don’t want to think about…last time.”

Helen kissed Evelyn’s cheek. “Anything you want to make sure you don’t think about? I know you can’t have the buttons on your shirt undone.”

Evelyn swallowed. “I think I’m going to take my own clothes off. And don’t ever forcefully put anything over my mouth. Aside from that…as long as you’re gentle, I think I’ll be okay.”

Helen slowly passed her hands over Evelyn’s thighs. “I think I can handle that.” 

Evelyn moaned at the sensation of Helen touching her. “Speaking of taking my own clothes off, I’m going to do that now.” She wrestled her nightgown off, leaving herself bare. Helen leaned over and kissed her between her collarbones.

“You’re beautiful,” Helen breathed. She shrugged her robe off and Evelyn reached up to clutch her hard with both her arms and legs.

“So are you,” Evelyn mumbled against Helen’s shoulder. She trembled at the feeling of Helen’s warm, silky skin pressed against so much of her naked body. “You feel amazing.”

Helen chuckled. “I’m not doing anything.”

“Holding you feels amazing.” Almost shyly, Evelyn traced Helen’s spine and shoulder blades with one palm. “I…I already knew holding you felt amazing. Didn’t know how amazing holding you naked would be.”

A smile curled Helen’s lips. She had never deflowered anyone before, and she couldn’t help but find Evelyn’s introduction to the numerous smaller experiences involved in sex adorable. She kissed Evelyn’s hair. “That’s good, but I also want to kiss and touch you all over, and I think you’d like that too.”

Evelyn closed her eyes, and when she spoke, her voice shook. “I would definitely like that.”

Evelyn let go of Helen with her arms, but not her legs. She kept her thighs wrapped tightly around Helen’s waist as Helen kissed her throat and shoulders, the gentle contact making her ache and throb at the junction of her legs. Evelyn whimpered as Helen’s lips met her right breast. “Helen!”

“You all right?” Helen murmured, looking up at Evelyn.

“I’m all right,” Evelyn panted. “I’ll tell you if I’m not. Or maybe panic. I hope I don’t panic.” Evelyn squeezed Helen’s waist with her thighs, wondering how long she could hold out before begging Helen to touch her between her legs and almost praying that no traumatic memories would spring up and ruin the moment.

“Not panicking would be good,” Helen agreed. She lowered her head to Evelyn’s chest and softly kissed one of her nipples. Evelyn called out as pleasure jolted through her.

“Ohhh, I like being kissed there!” Evelyn cried, her hands helplessly gripping Helen’s shoulders.

Helen cupped Evelyn’s other breast in one hand. She squeezed lightly, sliding her fingers upward until she was gently rolling the nipple between her fingertips. Evelyn moaned and cursed under her breath. “Is that good?”

“You playing with my breasts is good,” Evelyn gasped, surprised at her own ability to form words. “Always good. I’m going to renounce communication technology and learn to clone people so I can always have one of you playing with my breasts at all times.” Evelyn licked her lips. The ache at the core of her had become almost unbearable, but it still felt too soon to ask for more.

Helen chuckled. “Well, okay.” Helen went back to carefully stimulating Evelyn’s nipples with her lips, tongue, and fingertips, closing her eyes to savor Evelyn’s low, almost musical moaning noises. 

“Ohhh, Helen…” Evelyn’s hips flexed upward, searching desperately for contact.

“You want more?” Helen breathed.

“Yes,” Evelyn groaned, relieved Helen had brought it up, as she couldn’t bring herself to plead for something she wasn’t even entirely sure she would enjoy or even be able to take. She sat up halfway, reminded of thoughts she used to struggle to chase away when she looked at Helen on her motorcycle. “Can you lie down on your back? I have an idea.”

Helen did. “If you’re planning to sit on my face, try not to suffocate me.” She smiled playfully. “Not a bad way to go, though.”

Evelyn couldn’t think of anything to say that, not to mention she could barely hear Helen over her heart, which was pounding with arousal and nervousness. Having to move carefully and slowly due to how hard she was trembling, Evelyn straddled one of Helen’s thighs, squeezing the firm flesh between her legs. She called out at the feeling of Helen’s soft skin against her most sensitive place. “Ohh,” she whimpered. “Helen…”

“So that’s what you like?” Helen chuckled, gently sliding her palms over the tense muscles of Evelyn’s back. Evelyn whimpered, her head tilting back as she began to grind hungrily against her lover’s thigh. “Relax, honey,” Helen soothed. “You don’t have to work so hard.”

“I love your thighs,” Evelyn moaned, not slowing the desperate motion of her hips. “You have the most beautiful thighs I’ve ever seen. I wish I could look at your face…”

Helen stretched her upper body so she could easily look into Evelyn’s eyes, brushing the back of one hand down her lover’s cheek. “Who do you think you’re sleeping with?” Helen teased.

“Oh, right,” Evelyn panted, gripping one of Helen’s shoulders and leaning in to kiss her hard. Helen cradled Evelyn’s face in her hands and returned her kisses warmly, enjoying the sound of Evelyn’s helpless, stifled cries. “I like kissing you,” Helen whispered between kisses, “but I like hearing you moan for me, too.” She pressed a soft kiss to the side of Evelyn’s neck. “Moan for me, sweetie.”

“Helen,” Evelyn gasped out. She laid her head down on Helen’s shoulder; Helen cradled the back of Evelyn’s head in one hand, stroking her sweaty hair. “Ohhh…” Evelyn’s voice was almost a sob. “F-fuck…Helen…” 

“Are you going to come for me, Evelyn?” Helen crooned near her lover’s ear. “I would love it if you would come for me.”

“That’s definitely going to happen,” Evelyn groaned. “You feel so good…Helen… _ohhh_ …”

Helen felt Evelyn’s inner thighs quake and heard her cry out, loudly and wordlessly, as pleasure overtook her. Evelyn strained through her orgasm, clutching Helen and whimpering, and Helen softly kissed Evelyn’s throat and shoulder. “I know, I know, it’s intense,” Helen soothed. “Breathe, sweetie. Are you okay?” Helen pulled herself back into her default shape so she could pull Evelyn into her lap and cradle her the way she did the first time she had visited Evelyn in the hospital.

Evelyn took a moment to catch her breath. “Yeah,” she got out. “It was a lot. But…in a good way.”

Helen sifted her fingers through Evelyn’s hair. “You’re all sweaty.”

“Hey, I don’t have a lot of stamina yet,” said Evelyn with a drowsy smile. “Give me time.”

“Oh, I will.” Helen gave her lover a quick squeeze. “Is there anything else you want to try?”

“Hmm…” Evelyn’s head lolled against Helen’s shoulder. “You know how much I like your hands,” she said, her voice low and almost shy. “Before…I was nervous that penetration would hurt, but…” Evelyn took one of Helen’s hands and held it to her cheek. “I don’t think it would hurt. With you.” Evelyn huffed out a long breath. “But I need to rest first.”

“Okay.” Helen gently lowered Evelyn to the mattress and lay down beside her, their foreheads touching. Helen reached over to softly trace the curve of Evelyn’s thigh to her waist.

“I love when you touch me,” Evelyn sighed.

Helen chuckled. “I’m barely doing anything.”

“Anything that makes me feel close to you? I love that,” Evelyn mumbled, and Helen laughed.

“You big softie,” Helen teased.

“Oh, shut up,” Evelyn muttered, nuzzling close to Helen. “No teasing. More kisses instead.”

Helen caressed the nape of Evelyn’s neck as she leaned down to press her lips to Evelyn’s. Evelyn draped one leg over Helen’s hip and hitched their bodies closer together, unable to suppress her whimpering noises as Helen stroked the sensitive skin of her throat and gave her kiss after slow, deep, insistent kiss.

“This okay?” Helen murmured against Evelyn’s mouth as her hand moved to palm and massage one of Evelyn’s breasts.

“Oh, god…” Evelyn’s eyelids fluttered. She had thought she would be satisfied with what Helen had already given her, but the now-familiar ache between her thighs made itself known again. “Yes…use your mouth again…please, Helen…”

“I’d love to,” Helen murmured, easing Evelyn onto her back so she could easily stimulate both of her lover’s breasts, suckling tenderly at one nipple and teasing the other with her fingertips.

“ _Mmm_ …” Evelyn gripped Helen’s shoulders. She had thought Helen had made her body feel wildly aroused before; now, it felt like her every nerve was a live wire. “F-f-fuck…it’s almost too much…”

Helen lifted her head to look into her lover’s face. “Do you need me to stop?”

“No,” Evelyn panted. “Keep going.”

“It can be a lot to get used to at first,” said Helen softly. “And orgasm can make you more sensitive. Do you need me to slow down?”

Evelyn licked her lips. “Can you…can you try…” Her desire overrode her earlier nervousness about directly asking for what she wanted. “Can I have your fingers in me?”

“Well, that is very much not slowing down,” said Helen with a small smile. She kissed Evelyn’s forehead. “If you’re sure.”

Evelyn squirmed, feeling as though Helen’s hand was the only thing that could alleviate the sensation of need that burned within her. “I’m sure.”

Helen brushed a hand against Evelyn’s inner thigh and felt Evelyn’s legs move farther apart. “Do you think two fingers is too much?” Helen asked gently, caressing Evelyn’s thighs with the back of one hand.

“Should be okay,” Evelyn whispered, her voice breaking off into a moan as she felt Helen carefully trace her opening with her fingertips.

“Okay,” Helen murmured. “You have to relax, sweetie. Take a deep breath in.”

Evelyn did, her anxiety coming rushing back. Had she been right before? Would what she was wanting so badly still hurt?

“Now let it out,” Helen instructed softly, sliding two tightly crossed fingers into her lover.

Evelyn’s breath came out as a tremulous moan, the sensation of Helen inside her unlike anything she had ever felt. She tilted her hips, trying to push Helen’s fingers in deeper. “ _Ohhh…_ Helen…”

Helen frowned as she watched Evelyn’s eyes close and a few tears drip down her cheeks. “Am I hurting you? Do you need me to stop?”

“No!” Evelyn gasped. “Please don’t stop.” Evelyn brushed her tears away, shifting slightly to enjoy the feeling of being stretched and filled by her lover’s fingers. “It doesn’t hurt. It feels good. It feels…right.”

Helen kissed Evelyn’s forehead. “Are you ready for more?” she asked, her voice low and soft.

“Yes,” Evelyn whispered.

Helen touched kisses to Evelyn’s hair as she began slowly sliding her fingers back and forth, angling her hand so one fingertip ran over the textured skin of her lover’s G-spot with each stroke. “How does that feel? Is that okay?”

“ _Mmmm_...” Evelyn’s hips rocked in time with Helen’s caresses. “Ohhh...yes...just like that…”

“I guess that’s my answer,” said Helen with a smile.

Evelyn leaned up and kissed Helen hard, moaning against her lover’s mouth, her hands making fists in Helen’s silky hair. Helen kissed her back, continuing her gentle, steady ministrations until Evelyn stopped kissing her long enough to beg for her to go faster. Helen kissed the center of Evelyn’s chest, watching her head tilt back as she cried out in euphoria in response to Helen ratcheting up the pace of her hand slightly. “God…” Evelyn’s voice was almost a sob. “Helen…!”

“Relax, sweetie,” Helen soothed, kissing Evelyn between her collarbones. “Relax and let it happen.”

As if on cue, Evelyn arched off the bed, a noise that was almost a scream escaping her throat. Helen kissed Evelyn’s hair, easing her tenderly through her orgasm. “Helen…” Evelyn whimpered, blinking back tears again.

“I’m here,” Helen crooned, gathering Evelyn close.

Evelyn nestled close to Helen, trying to get as many of her limbs as possible around her lover. “Hand. Superpowers. Admit it,” Evelyn breathed.

“Didn’t I already do that?” Helen chuckled.

“Nah, you admitted you had…” Evelyn mentally searched for the right words. “...um...hell...hand-massaging powers. More specific.”

“Oh, well, okay then.” Helen threaded one hand through Evelyn’s sweat-damp hair. “Are you tired?”

“Not too tired to return the favor,” said Evelyn, trying to sit up but falling back to the mattress and muttering curses.

“You sure about that?” Helen queried with a laugh.

“Give me a few minutes.” Evelyn kissed Helen’s shoulder.

Helen trailed her fingertips up and down Evelyn’s back. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to,” Evelyn mumbled. “Pretty sure I won’t be as good at it as you. But I want to try.”

“You can certainly do that,” said Helen warmly, stretching her arm so she could caress Evelyn from her shoulders down to her calves. Evelyn sighed contentedly.

“This is nice,” Evelyn breathed. “I maintain that it’s strange that you can stretch like that, but I guess that doesn’t have to be a bad thing.”

“I’m so glad you’ve come around to thinking that,” Helen laughed, but she sobered quickly, “Are you doing okay? No bad memories?”

“I’m all right,” said Evelyn. “I was a little afraid that kissing you while you were, uh, inside me would make me freak out, but it didn’t. Probably because I initiated that kiss.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Helen traced patterns on the bare skin of Evelyn’s back. “So how did you get the idea to grind on my leg like that?”

“Oh, just...something I used to try really hard not to think about doing when I first saw you on your Elasticycle,” Evelyn muttered, sounding embarrassed.

Helen burst into laughter. “So that was why you made me a new bike, or rather, two new bikes. You had an ulterior motive.”

“Hey, looking at you on your bike was only about...eight percent of why I made you a new one!” Evelyn insisted.

“Eight percent? How specific,” Helen laughed.

“Will you stop teasing me if I go down on you?” said Evelyn, sitting up and managing to stay upright this time.

Helen gave Evelyn a quick kiss. “Sounds good to me,” she murmured. “You’re sure you want to try that?”

“Yeah. I really do.” Evelyn draped herself over her lover the way Helen had done for her. “But I want to kiss you more first. Starting with your neck. Am I putting too much weight on you?”

“No.” Helen cupped Evelyn’s face in her hands. “But about those kisses…”

In response, Evelyn leaned down to leave a line of soft, almost timid kisses from just under Helen’s ear to her collarbones. She hesitated a little before lowering her head to Helen’s chest, covering the delicate skin with tiny kisses.

“You don’t have to be that gentle,” Helen whispered.

“Right. Okay,” Evelyn mumbled. “I just...I…”

“It’s okay, Evelyn,” Helen soothed. “I trust you.”

Evelyn nodded, and Helen gathered Evelyn’s hair behind her head as Evelyn resumed her kisses, a little more boldly this time. She circled one of Helen’s nipples with the tip of her tongue, and Helen sighed.

“Is that better?” Evelyn asked almost anxiously.

“Mmm…yes.” Helen breathed.

Evelyn went back to playing with Helen’s breasts, taking one nipple into her mouth and caressing it with her tongue. Helen moaned softly. “That feels good.”

Evelyn made a small affirmative noise without lifting her head. She tried to take Helen’s other breast in one hand the way Helen had done for her, but had trouble coordinating the actions of her hand and mouth. “I thought you said you had never done this with a woman before,” muttered Evelyn. “How did you do such a good job doing this for me?”

“Just coordinated, I guess,” said Helen with a small smile. She stroked Evelyn’s cheek. “You’re doing fine. You’re doing so fine that I want you to keep going.”

Evelyn nodded. She gave up on using her hands and instead tried to focus on working her lover’s nipples with her mouth; she was rewarded with soft cries from Helen. “Evelyn...sweetie…”

“You want more?” Evelyn asked, her voice coming out husky but still trembling with nerves.

“That would be nice,” Helen whispered.

Helen kept both hands tangled in Evelyn’s hair as Evelyn kissed her way down the flat plane of Helen’s stomach, taking a slight detour to nuzzle and kiss Helen’s inner thigh. “I’m not entirely sure what I’m doing,” Evelyn confessed.

“You don’t have to do this,” Helen murmured.

“I want to.” Evelyn kissed Helen right above her opening, earning a little gasp in response. “I’m just...nervous I won’t do it right.”

“I have confidence in you, honey, but I’d appreciate it if you—” Helen’s voice dissolved into a moan as she felt Evelyn’s soft tongue against exquisitely sensitive skin, then rose to a cry of mingled pleasure and surprise as she felt Evelyn’s lips close over her clit. “Ohhh, that’s nice.”

Evelyn hooked her arms under Helen’s thighs, her fingers digging into the firm muscles as she enthusiastically laved her tongue over the swollen pearl of flesh in her mouth. Helen was less vocal than Evelyn had been, but she couldn’t hold back the occasional low, breathy cry, often involving Evelyn’s name. Evelyn tried not to be distracted by how much she loved hearing Helen call out her name in pleasure.

“Evelyn...honey…” Helen trailed off into a wordless gasp, her shaking hands pushing through Evelyn’s hair. Evelyn could feel Helen’s body quaking and continued to lick and kiss and suckle at her lover’s clit until Helen lay still. “Thank you,” Helen breathed, her voice barely above a whisper, fingertips caressing Evelyn’s scalp.

Evelyn lay down beside Helen and kissed her hair. “Back at you. Did I do okay?”

“You were great, sweetie,” Helen sighed happily.

“You, uh…” Evelyn cleared her throat. “You taste really good.”

Helen laughed languidly. Her limbs had relaxed to the point that they were longer than usual; she stretched them out even more and wrapped them multiple times around Evelyn, who buried her face in Helen’s hair. “You’re a very, very fast learner,” Helen sighed.

“You need me to do more for you?” Evelyn probed.

“Oh, I could keep going.” Helen kissed Evelyn’s hair. “But I’m plenty satisfied.” She gave Evelyn a quick squeeze. “I also don’t want to ask so much of you during your first time.”

“I could go down on you for hours,” Evelyn demurred, “but you know how much I like it when you hold me.”

“Hours, huh? We should try that sometime,” said Helen in a voice that made Evelyn tremble in a way that was completely unrelated to nervousness. “For science.”

Evelyn licked her lips. “That sounds like an _excellent_ experiment.”

Helen and Evelyn lay entwined on the bed for a while, dozing, until Evelyn’s caffeine addiction made itself known again. “I’m sorry,” Evelyn groaned as Helen unwrapped her arms from her lover. “I need at least two or three cups in the morning.”

“That’s fine,” Helen assured her with a quick kiss. “I’ll get into the shower.”

“Oh, yeah, shower,” said Evelyn. “Good idea. And use the toilet; urination after sex decreases the chance of developing a UTI.”

Helen burst out laughing. “How romantic. You are such a _scientist_.”

Evelyn gave her a lopsided smile. “Yeah, I’m a scientist. Get used to it.”

Helen took a quick shower and brushed her teeth, and when she emerged from the bathroom, Evelyn was standing at the kitchen stove, scrambling eggs.

“I thought you said you didn’t know how to cook,” said Helen, walking to stand behind Evelyn and kiss her cheek.

“There are a couple of exceptions, and scrambled eggs is one of them,” said Evelyn. “Now stop kissing me or I’ll get distracted and they’ll burn.”

Helen smiled. “Okay.” Having made more scrambled eggs for her family than the average breakfast restaurant, Helen cast a critical eye at the pan. “They look nice and fluffy. Did you use milk?”

“Half a tablespoon per egg, yeah.”

“You measure the milk?”

Evelyn looked quizzically at Helen. “You don’t?”

“You even cook like a scientist,” said Helen, shaking her head good-naturedly. “I bet if you tried more, you could learn.”

“You’d think recipes would be like lab protocols, but it seems like I always burn stuff or undercook it,” said Evelyn, sliding the finished eggs onto two plates.

“That can take practice, and it depends on the stove,” said Helen. “Maybe I could teach you.”

Evelyn smiled. “I’d like that.”

Helen sat down to eat, and Evelyn poured herself another cup of coffee. “How much coffee do you drink?” Helen queried.

“At least there’s no whiskey in it,” said Evelyn with a grim smile.

Helen quirked an eyebrow. “Should I be concerned about that sentence?”

Evelyn shrugged. “Sometimes the world is easier to look at if it’s blurry around the edges.”

Helen considered some of the experiences Evelyn had had, and decided that that made sense in a disquieting way. She reached over and brushed the back of one hand down Evelyn’s cheek; Evelyn turned her head and kissed Helen’s palm. “I should finish eating so I can shower. I know you have to get back to your family.” Evelyn lightly touched Helen’s wedding ring, and Helen could have sworn she felt her heart stop. Evelyn saw her shocked expression and smiled weakly. “I didn’t expect you to take your ring off to sleep with me.”

“I meant to,” Helen whispered. “I’m sorry.”

Evelyn raised and lowered one shoulder. “You don’t need to apologize.” She kissed Helen’s hand again, sat down at the table, and started in on her scrambled eggs. “Do you have time to show me the pictures of the big reunion with Kit?” she asked.

“Sure,” said Helen, grateful for a change in topic. She brought her purse to the table and extracted several pictures she had taken of Kit’s visit. Evelyn flipped through them, her eyebrows lifting.

“Holy _shit_ , Kit looks…”

“ _Exactly_ like Bob,” Helen finished, laughing.

“It’s almost eerie!” Evelyn laid the pictures down on the table so she could look at all of them. “This one’s my favorite.” She pointed at a picture of all of the Parrs, Mimi, and Kit that had been achieved by Helen holding the camera with an outstretched arm. “That one’s Christmas card-worthy.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” said Helen. “I like that one too.”

“Hang on…” Evelyn squinted at the picture. “Is that...Mimi Truax? From Municiberg Central High School? Wait, Win said your maiden name was Truax…” Evelyn’s eyes widened. “Is Mimi Truax related to you?”

“She’s my niece...she said you were a TA at her high school.”

“Ah, yeah. When I was in college. Before I accepted how much caffeine I needed to not be a miserable bitch all the time,” said Evelyn with a self-deprecating laugh.

“You knew Mimi?” asked Helen carefully. Evelyn’s expression darkened.

“Not well” was all she would say.

“Evelyn…” Helen began, and Evelyn held up a hand.

“I don’t want to talk about it. She’s your niece, right? I don’t want to…” Evelyn trailed off. “Forget it.” She handed the Polaroids back to Helen. “They’re nice pictures. I’m glad your husband is happy to be reunited with his sister.” 

Helen put the pictures away and put her arms around Evelyn, who hugged her tightly. “Sweetie, I want you to feel like you can talk to me,” said Helen gently.

“Yeah...I like talking to you.” Evelyn was quiet. “Has your niece given you crap for liking women?”

Helen bit her lower lip. “Not...exactly. Not specifically, I mean.”

“Then what I was going to tell you is probably irrelevant, and I don’t feel like talking about it, so can you please just hold me for a little while?”

Helen stroked Evelyn’s hair. “I can definitely do that.”

-

Helen still felt vaguely like she was walking on air as she entered Chez Deavor, which was slowly starting to feel more like it deserved the title “Parr residence”. She hung up her jacket in the front closet, wondering if she should call Evelyn. Evelyn had hugged and kissed her goodbye with that same desperation that Helen remembered from their first kiss, and Helen was only now realizing that Evelyn’s tone when she asked “So I’ll see you next Saturday?” had been to casual to be sincere. Helen wasn’t entirely clear on why Evelyn might still be nervous about whether or not Helen was invested in their relationship, but if she needed reassurance…

“Helen?” Bob called from the kitchen.

“Hi, honey!” Helen said back, walking into the kitchen to greet Bob with a hug and kiss. “Is there still some orange juice left? Evelyn didn’t have any.”

“There’s some, but we’re low,” replied Bob. “I put it on the grocery list.”

“I’ll save it for the kids, then,” said Helen. “Vi’s at the park with Tony, right? Where are the boys and Mimi?”

“They’re upstairs. Mimi is trying to teach Jack-Jack how to control his powers by mimicking them and showing how to use them responsibly.” Bob let out a long breath. “Thank God for her.”

“ _Indoors?_ Bob, is that a good idea?”

“She promised no fire or lasers! I haven’t heard screaming in at least twenty minutes.”

“That’s got to be some kind of record,” Helen chuckled. “Evelyn would probably say we should time how long it takes for Jack-Jack to make one of us scream.”

“So, uh…” Bob cleared his throat. “You and Evelyn. You stayed the night.”

On the surface, that was a statement, but Helen knew perfectly well that Bob was asking a question. “We’re both adults,” she said. “And Evelyn…” Helen paused, not sure she should give away personal information about Evelyn, but Bob was her husband. She told him everything. “I wanted to give her some memories about sex that weren’t either fraught or terrible. She had a…bad experience in high school, and then she hadn’t so much has dated anyone since.”

“What do you mean, ‘a bad experience’?” asked Bob guardedly.

Helen sighed. “I mean she was raped by a boy who thought he could turn her straight, and a super who went to her school saw it happening and deliberately didn’t help her because he also thought it would turn her straight.”

“A _super_ did that!?” Bob shouted. His expression of surprise might have been comical if not for the gravity of what he was reacting to. “Who!?”

“She didn’t know his superhero name,” said Helen. “His wallet name was Jerry Hanson.”

“Jerry Hanson…” Bob’s brow furrowed. “Not ringing a bell.”

“I hope someone like that didn’t go into crime-fighting,” said Helen, shaking her head. “I should probably call Evelyn later this week. I accidentally reminded her of the rape and she panicked. Who knows if bad memories will keep coming back.”

Bob was quiet. “You usually see that kind of thing in supers, not villains, but…you might want to call her.”

As if on cue, the phone rang. Helen picked it up, half expecting to hear Evelyn’s voice. “Parr residence.”

“Hey, is that Helen?” said a vaguely familiar voice. “It’s Kit.”

Helen blinked in surprise. “Oh, hi, Kit! Did you want to talk to Bob?”

“Actually, I was hoping to get a hold of you. I forgot to mention something on Friday; I’m just getting this group for Sapphic women going. I would say it’s a support group, but that sounds like it’s AA. It’s more like a book club, except we talk about gay stuff.”

Helen laughed, in part because it was strange to hear such topics spoken about so openly and in part because of the AA comment. “And you were wondering if I’d like to join?”

“You and your lady,” said Kit. “If she’s interested.”

Helen chewed her lower lip; she had shared with Kit that she was seeing a woman in addition to being married to Bob, but had neglected to mention that said woman was a former supervillain. “She’s kind of a…homebody. But I’ll talk to her.”


	10. Superheroes Make Us Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiple Sapphic gatherings of various types.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAVEAT LECTOR: discussion of rape, homophobia, biphobia, and suicidal ideation.
> 
> What, you thought I was done being dark?

“You’re wrangling the life out of my hand, and we both know what you think of my hands,” Helen whispered to Evelyn as they headed up the front walkway to the door of Kit Purcell’s apartment complex.

“You should be okay with your powers, and I’m nervous,” Evelyn muttered through her teeth.

“It’s going to be fine,” said Helen gently, stretching her neck slightly to lean over and kiss Evelyn’s cheek. “No one will recognize you.”

“They’d better not, or I wore _light pink_ for nothing.” Evelyn bitterly spat out the words “light pink”, and Helen laughed.

“It is an effective disguise,” said Helen. “I’m still impressed by your makeup skills. Your eyes look completely different.”

“Yeah, less droopy than usual,” Evelyn sighed.

“There’s nothing wrong with your eyes, honey,” said Helen, smiling. “They’re beautiful the way they are.”

“You’d say that even if my eyes were hideous because you’re too nice,” Evelyn countered.

They had reached the front door; Evelyn opened it for Helen and they walked into the foyer. “Not too late to turn back,” said Evelyn, squeezing Helen’s hand again. In response, Helen pulled Evelyn close and kissed her deeply. Evelyn’s knees went weak and she hung onto Helen until her lover was done kissing her. “You can’t resolve all of our arguments by kissing me,” Evelyn insisted. “Well, okay, you probably could…”

“Are you really that nervous?” Helen asked. “We can go get coffee instead.”

Evelyn hugged Helen so tightly it would have knocked the wind out of someone with less elastic ribs. “Nah. I’m just being an introverted wuss. I was never good at people. If I didn’t know it was genetically impossible, I would say that my parents passed all the people skills down to Win and left none for me.”

Helen kissed Evelyn’s forehead. “Ready to go in?”

“Yeah,” Evelyn mumbled. “But I may need to keep squeezing your hand.”

Helen pressed the intercom button for Kit’s apartment; Kit buzzed them in and they walked to the front door of Kit’s apartment, Evelyn still clutching Helen’s hand. Kit opened the door and greeted them both with a grin. “Hey! Helen! And you must be...Vivian, right?”

The change that came over Evelyn was instantaneous and surprising verging on shocking; she smiled at Kit—a small smile; not too cheesy—and extended her hand to be shaken as if she weren’t in any way nervous. “That’s me. It’s good to meet you; Helen probably told you that I’m not easy to drag out of the house, but this was too tempting.”

Helen quickly schooled her surprise; she had forgotten how skilled Evelyn was at masking her true feelings.

“Come on in,” said Kit, beckoning. “There are snacks. You’d better try the artichoke dip before it’s all gone; it’s awfully popular.”

Helen and Evelyn stepped into Kit’s modest but nicely decorated apartment, and Helen couldn’t help but notice that the dip on the table in the center of the living room was the same brand that Bob was always buying.

The room was not quite crowded, but Helen counted at least seven other attendees standing around the periphery, chatting; Evelyn herself had already struck up a conversation with Kit and was encouraging her to draw up blueprints for some of the ideas she had come up with while on the job. Helen’s eyes narrowed as she happened to notice a familiar shade of teal hair, and then her eyes widened as she recognized the strong jaw line…

It was only her years of practice at subterfuge and maintaining secret identities that kept her from crying out in surprise. What was Voyd—Karen—doing in Municiberg? Helen walked over to Jaren, who was chatting animatedly with a stunningly pretty Black girl. “I don’t mean to interrupt,” said Helen casually to Karen, “but I couldn’t help but admire your hair.”

“Oh, thanks, I—” Karen didn’t have Helen’s discipline, and the second she laid eyes on Helen, she reacted visibly, her eyes widening and clapping a hand over her mouth.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you either,” said Helen warmly, trying to give Karen a prompt to explain what she was doing in Municiberg and how they knew each other without contradicting any of the cover story Karen might have given.

“Oh, you know Karen?” said the woman Karen had been talking to.

“Yeah, we have, uh, uh—” Karen stammered.

“We have mutual friends,” Helen explained. “Also, nice to meet you! I’m Helen.”

“Oh, okay.” The woman nodded, apparently satisfied with Helen’s explanation. “I’m Jess. Karen and I work in the same office.”

“I was just telling Jess that I’m glad HR transferred me to the Municiberg office, because I’m still looking for art jobs, and I ran out of leads in Megapolis,” Karen explained, sounding only slightly panicked.

Helen wasn’t sure about the wisdom of telling a coworker that one was looking for other jobs, but she decided to broach that topic later. She was about to ask Karen where she and Jess worked when Karen’s eyes grew massive again and she grabbed Helen’s shoulder. Helen turned to look at what Karen was eyeing, but Evelyn was walking over to them.

“Afternoon,” said Evelyn in a casual voice that was eerily convincing. “Wasn’t expecting to see you here, Karen. Mind if we talk privately for a sec?”

Karen, still rather gobsmacked, gave Helen an anxious glance, as if silently asking what the hell was going on. Helen nodded slightly. “Uh...okay,” Karen got out. She followed Evelyn to an unoccupied corner of the room.

Helen made small talk with Jess for a few minutes, and then Kit’s voice sounded out surprisingly loudly. “Okay, everyone, let’s get this thing going!”

Helen walked to the circle of chairs that Kit had set up in the center of the living room. She sat down, and Evelyn slid into the chair beside her, assuming a cross-legged slouch. “Can you not sit normally?” Helen chuckled to Evelyn.

“Nope,” said Evelyn, smiling.

“So...Karen…?” Helen began.

“I’ll catch you up later,” Evelyn murmured.

“All right.”

Kit clapped her hands together. “Okay, those of us who have been here before know that things can get kind of heavy, so why don’t we start out with a round of introductions? Your name, who you’re into if you’re comfortable sharing that, and anything else you’d like to include. I’ll start. I’m Kit, I’m a lesbian, and I’m an electrician. And I have some good news! I was recently reunited with my brother!”

That statement earned a round of applause; Kit was grinning so hard it looked like it hurt. Helen found herself thinking that she and Bob had the same smile.

“And he has a family!” Kit continued. “A wife and three kids. So my family just got much bigger!”

More applause and some scattered laughter greeted that comment. Kit went on.

“Actually, that’s my sister-in-law Helen right there.” She pointed at Helen, who waved. “Now let’s go clockwise. Patty?” Kit gestured at the woman beside her, who nodded and spoke. She had an accent that Helen was able to trace to somewhere in Central America. “Hello, everyone. I’m Patricia, but you can call me Patty. I like men and women, but my relationships with women have always gone better. I live with my girlfriend, who works part-time at the Municiberg West Gym, and I’m a court stenographer.”

The introductions continued in a clockwise fashion, and Helen tried to remember all of their names: Patty, Marianne, Lisse, and Antonia. Helen was sitting next to Antonia. “Hi, all,” she began when it was her turn. “I’m Helen, and…” she had initially wanted to stop there, but she kept going. “I always tried to convince myself that I couldn’t be interested in women because I was interested in men. I’ve been married to an amazing guy for fifteen years, and only recently was I able to admit the truth to myself...and to him.” She took a deep breath. “And we recently agreed to an open marriage so I could be with Vivian.” She took Evelyn’s hand and squeezed; Evelyn squeezed back, and a chorus of “aww”s sounded from the assembled women. “And…” Helen looked down. “I have an adult niece. When she was young, it seemed like she would get crushes on girls and boys, but recently...I don’t know. She seemed to have some...hostility toward the idea that I might like women, at least when she first found out.”

“Internalized homophobia is a hell of a drug,” said Jess. “Or biphobia, if that’s the case.”

Helen nodded. “I’m not really sure what to do. I don’t know if it’s a good idea to...to bring it up with her.”

“Just be there for her when she’s ready,” said Kit. “If you try to tell her you know something about her sexuality that she hasn’t come to terms yet, she’ll just get defensive.”

Helen nodded. “Okay.” She turned to Evelyn. “Sweetie...I think it’s your turn.”

Evelyn nodded. “So, Helen kind of introduced me already, but I’m Vivian,” said Evelyn, sounding as if she had been answering to that name since she had been born. “I like women. A lot. And...I didn’t try to hide it from myself so much, but I did try to hide it.” She squeezed Helen’s hand again. “Guess that didn’t work.”

That earned some laughs. After the last two introductions (Jess, who Helen and Karen had spoken to, and a small, dark-haired woman named Flora), Kit suggested that everyone list a few hobbies of theirs. Kit’s suggestion was followed, which was how Helen learned that Evelyn enjoyed watching documentaries—especially if they involved inventing or inventors—and at least one of the other women also had a motorcycle.

“So, uh…” Karen began, twisting her hands, when the conversation had reached a lull. “If we’re okay with getting kind of serious this early, can I say something?”

“Go ahead, Karen,” said Kit, nodding.

“Okay. Um…” Karen took a deep breath. “This is my second week in Municiberg and I’m already kind of scared. At first, I was really glad when my company transferred me here, because it was a relief to not be in the same city as my parents anymore, but I also had to move kind of fast because of the transfer and I didn’t really have time to vet my new landlord.” Karen swallowed; it was more like a gulp. “Yesterday I overheard her telling the super that her nephew just got kicked out for being gay, and she wouldn’t let him stay with her. She kept calling him ‘a gay’ like she was cussing.” Karen wrapped her arms tightly around herself. “I’m going to try to figure out if I can get out of my lease.”

Helen opened her mouth to speak up, but Evelyn beat her to it. “Karen, come talk to me after we’re done, because my brother has a place in Municiberg he’s not using.”

Karen’s mouth dropped open. “You mean it!?”

Evelyn nodded. “Yeah, I mean it.”

Karen got up and launched herself at Evelyn, who accepted Karen’s tight embrace. Evelyn whispered something Helen couldn’t hear in Karen’s ear and let her go. Karen walked back to her seat, beaming. Helen made a mental note to talk to Karen after the meeting was over as well and give her the option of staying with the Parrs if she didn’t want to be alone in one of the Deavors’ massive abodes.

“Is it okay if I go next, or do we always go clockwise? Or do we sometimes go really crazy and go counterclockwise?” Evelyn asked, and that earned her some chuckles.

“You can go ahead,” said Kit.

“Okay.” Evelyn took a deep breath. “I’d never even kissed a woman before Helen, and that first kiss wasn’t all that long ago, so being here feels weird. I say ‘weird’ because I can’t describe the feeling well, and don’t have a more articulate thing to say.” She swallowed. “Cover your ears if you’ve ever been hurt for being gay and what I’m about to say might freak you out.” Evelyn looked around, giving everyone a chance to respond. No one covered their ears. She inhaled and continued. “When I was in high school, I was raped by a boy who was trying to ‘fix’ me, and someone else who thought it would work let it happen. I was angry about that for a long time. Hell, I’m still angry. But I thought it meant...certain things about human nature that I’m not sure are true.” She swiped the back of one hand across her eyes. “And I thought I’d never get the chance to so much as hold hands with someone I actually wanted to be with, but fortunately Helen is really damn good at proving me wrong.”

Helen reached over and rested a hand on Evelyn’s shoulder. Karen made a squealing noise. “You two are so cute!”

“Uh...thanks? I think,” Evelyn cracked, earning a few laughs.

“You two are so lucky to have each other,” said Antonia wistfully, and Kit nodded.

“Actually, it was Vivian who reunited me with my brother,” added Kit. “Helen tells me she’s a brilliant scientist.”

“That doesn’t make me a decent girlfriend,” Evelyn protested, smiling through her growing blush. Helen, sure that the smile was false, slid her hand up and down Evelyn’s back. “Look, I’m no prize, trust me,” insisted Evelyn, growing increasingly flustered.

“Yes, you are,” Helen whispered, leaning over to kiss Evelyn’s cheek.

Evelyn rested her head against Helen’s shoulder. “Okay, enough. It’s somebody else’s turn.”

To both Helen’s and Evelyn’s relief, no one else had stories that were quite as fraught as Evelyn’s (or if they did, they didn’t feel like sharing). Kit suggested a special session for the members who had issues with their families being unsupportive, and then the conversation turned to books that they had been reading recently. Marianne had been reading _Rebecca_ , and Evelyn got to bring up the Hays code again, which made Karen look visibly distressed.

“Maybe next time we can discuss ways to change this kind of homophobia,” said Kit, and many of the attendees nodded. Evelyn rolled her eyes; Helen elbowed her. “I think that’s a fine place to adjourn for now. Thank you to everyone who came.”

“And thank you,” said Helen.

“Especially for the dip,” added Lisse, and Helen shook her head, deciding that it would be a bad time to mention how many calories that particular dip had.

Karen walked over to Helen and Evelyn. “So...you really meant that. About me staying in one of your brother’s houses.” She looked anxiously at Evelyn.

“I really meant that,” said Evelyn with a small, sincere smile. Helen fought back the urge to sweep Evelyn off her feet and kiss her; she was lovely when she smiled. “Although…” Evelyn’s brow furrowed with consternation. “I don’t know okay he’d be with knowing why you needed a place of your own. He doesn’t know about me yet.”

Karen bit her lips, and Helen cut in. “You can always stay with my family, Karen. We’d be glad to have you.”

Karen’s face lit up. “Really!?”

“Yes, really,” said Helen, and this time she was prepared for Karen’s tight hug.

Helen and Evelyn both gave Karen their phone numbers, and Helen and Kit exchanged a quick, sisterly embrace, and then Kit insisted on hugging “Vivian” for reconnecting her with Bob.

Evelyn didn’t say much to Kit besides “you’re welcome”, and then she was almost silent as Helen drove her home. “Everything okay?” asked Helen gently after one too many attempts at small talk fell flat.

“Just thinking.” Evelyn sighed. “But to answer your question, everything isn’t okay. And to answer your next question, I don’t want to talk about it.”

Helen reached over and caressed Evelyn’s hair. “Okay. Then we won’t.” _At least for now_ , she added silently, knowing full well that letting upsetting things fester for too long was a terrible plan.

Evelyn didn’t say anything else until Helen pulled up in Evelyn’s driveway, at which point Evelyn said “Can you come in for a little while?” in a voice so quiet it was almost a whisper.

“Sure,” said Helen warmly. She parked the car and got out, and she was just finishing locking the door when Evelyn came up to her and slipped a hand into hers, an expression that spoke of fear, longing, and a desperate need to hide both of the first two on her face. Helen cupped Evelyn’s cheek in her hand and gave her a warm, if chaste, kiss.

“I think I need one of those superpowered hand massages,” Evelyn mumbled. 

“Okay,” said Helen softly.

They walked to the house holding hands. and Evelyn led Helen inside to the couch in the den. “Can I sit in your lap while you rub my hands?” The words tumbled out of Evelyn’s mouth quickly, as if she were embarrassed of them.

Helen pulled Evelyn close and wrapped her arms around her lover until they surrounded Evelyn from her neck to her waist. Evelyn laid her head on Helen’s shoulder and sighed. “You can tell me when you want something,” said Helen lowly. “I like hearing it.”

“I like when you hold me like this,” Evelyn whispered.

Helen kissed Evelyn’s hair. “Tell me what you want,” she soothed.

“I want you to hold me in your lap and rub my hands until I feel like I could fall asleep,” Evelyn breathed. She kissed Helen’s shoulder. “You make me feel so good.”

Helen unwrapped her arms from Evelyn, sat down, and gathered Evelyn into her lap. She took Evelyn’s deformed hand between her two and began to massage gently. Evelyn made a small whimpering noise and tucked her head against the curve of Helen’s throat.

Helen gently rubbed each of Evelyn’s fingers, then pressed the ball of her thumb into Evelyn’s palm and made slow, careful circles. “How does that feel?”

“You know it feels amazing,” Evelyn muttered.

“Are you okay to talk about what you told Karen?”

Evelyn sighed. “Yeah, I guess. I gave her a bowdlerized version of what happened when you were hypnotized. I figured if she knew what I actually did to you, she’d use her portals to throw me out the window. I mean, she’s the sweetest thing, but she’s infatuated with you.”

Helen sighed. “I can tell.”

“Everyone who has seen the two of you in the same room can tell,” Evelyn deadpanned, and Helen chuckled. “I told her that you forgave me because you’re too nice for your own good. And I apologized to her. For making her part of my plan. She hugged me.”

Helen laughed. “Yeah, she’s a hugger.”

“I can see why she idolizes you. You’re both too nice for your own good.” Evelyn sighed. “Her parents disowned her. I don’t understand how she can be so...optimistic.”

“Everyone reacts to terrible things happening to them differently, Evelyn,” Helen pointed out, her heart sinking at the thought of Karen having no support from her family.

“I reacted pretty shittily,” Evelyn pointed out.

“Okay, I’ll give you that.” Helen kissed Evelyn’s hair. “But you’re doing better now, which is the most important part.”

“Yeah...I guess.”

Helen continued massaging Evelyn’s hands until Evelyn had relaxed to the degree that Helen couldn’t tell whether or not she was actually asleep. “Evelyn? Sweetie?” Helen kissed Evelyn’s forehead. “I have to go.”

“M’kay,” Evelyn mumbled sleepily. “Next Saturday, then?”

“Next Saturday,” Helen agreed, standing up and laying Evelyn down on the couch. “I can see myself out if you want to lie here.”

“Kiss me first?”

Helen leaned down and kissed Evelyn soundly. “See you soon.”

Evelyn, apparently not satisfied, leaned up and gave Helen a surprisingly deep, firm kiss for someone who was half-asleep. “See you soon.”

Helen left, smiling, thinking contentedly that she always felt like she was walking on air after she had spent time with Evelyn.

-

It was late, past Violet’s bedtime, but she was struggling with the material for her last environmental science test of the school year and she and Helen were awake late running flash cards. Helen had excused herself to brew a pot of coffee when the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it,” said Violet, practically rushing to the door to escape her studies.

Helen sighed and shook her head, wishing Evelyn were around; environmental science may not have been her forte, but she was still probably better at it than Helen was. It had only been two days since she had last seen Evelyn, but it felt like much longer.

“Uh, Mom?” Violet peeked into the kitchen. “Your girlfriend’s here. And…she doesn’t look so good.”

Helen’s mouth dropped open and she raced to the door. Evelyn was standing in the entryway, shaking and deathly pale, a satchel tucked under her arm. “I’m sorry,” was the first thing that came out of her mouth when she saw Helen. “I know it’s late.”

Helen swept Evelyn into her arms, her heart thudding; she recognized the flat, distant tone of voice that Evelyn was using from the time Evelyn had accidentally been reminded of her high school assault. “Let’s get you into a guest room. You can stay the night.”

Evelyn followed silently as Helen led her to the nearest guest room, the one Helen found the coziest; it was tucked underneath a staircase, and the décor was more—as Violet might have put it—homey than the rest of the place. Helen guided Evelyn to sit down on the bed, touching and kissing her face, but Evelyn was unresponsive. “Evelyn, honey, come back to me,” Helen begged softly. Evelyn closed her eyes.

“It’s easier from a distance,” said Evelyn, her voice cold and hollow.

“You can’t stay like that forever,” said Helen gently. “Can you at least tell me what upset you so much that you ended up like this?”

“Look in my bag. Front outermost pocket.”

Helen did. Inside was a piece of paper folded into quarters. She unfolded it and read:

_Dear Helen,_

_I was going to start this letter by saying that I wish you hadn’t saved me when you shot me out of my jet, but that isn’t true. I’m glad I’ve had this time with you.  
There’s a lot I have to get through here, so I’ll make a list._

_1\. You’ve made me trust you. If someone had told me a few months ago that I would sleep peacefully in the same bed as a superhero, I’d have punched them. But I feel comfortable and safe with you. Thank you for that._

_2. ~~I love you so much.~~ I wanted to say “I love you” here, but I’m not sure I understand what feeling romantic love is like enough to say that. It feels true, but it might not be. But my last thoughts will probably be about you and how happy you made me._

_3\. I’ve done some pretty terrible things. Some of them I don’t care about as much as I should. I’ll never be that torn up over the Pizza Planet boy. But I could have hurt a lot of supers who didn’t actually do anything to me. And I raped you. I know you forgave me, and I never meant to hurt you, but that doesn’t change what happened._

_4\. You really shouldn’t be sleeping with your rapist. I don’t think I have to elaborate on that._

_5\. If I went back to house arrest or the hospital, you’d find a way to stay with me. I’d like that. I want to stay with you. But it’s not what I deserve._

_6\. I know I don’t deserve you, but I don’t have the courage to break up with you. And I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t let me. “Strong-willed” doesn’t even begin to describe you._

_7\. I think this is the best solution for everyone. You can focus on your family and your hero work without having to worry about an axillary partner 1) with more issues than National Geographic and 2) who you have to hide from the authorities despite the fact that you, in theory, should be on their side. As for Win…I’ve written him a letter too. I hope both of you understand why I have to do this._

_I’m scared, Helen. I’m scared to die and I don’t want to be separated from you. But despite my history of doing the wrong thing, I think I’m doing the right thing._

_Please take care of yourself when you’re running around saving people. Your family is lucky to have you._

_-Evelyn_

Helen’s hands were shaking as she put down the letter. “Evelyn…” she whispered, her voice thick with unshed tears.

“I couldn’t do it,” said Evelyn, her voice still dull and distant. “I can never do the right thing. I’m a coward. Kept thinking about you." She shook her head. "Superheroes make us weak. Pathetic, in my case."

“Oh, God, Evelyn, sweetie…” Helen climbed unto the bed with Evelyn, scooped her up, and held her tightly. Evelyn offered no help or resistance, merely let her head loll against Helen’s shoulder. “What…prompted this?”

Evelyn said nothing.

“Was there something that prompted this?” Helen pressed, and Evelyn nodded. “But you don’t feel like talking.”

Evelyn didn’t respond in any way for a long time. Finally, she spoke, her voice so quiet Helen could barely make out the words. “Will you stay with me tonight?”

“Of course,” Helen soothed. “I’ll stay with you. Are you okay to be alone for a few minutes while I talk to Vi?” She had to talk to Bob too, but she didn’t think that mentioning her husband was the best idea at the moment.

Evelyn nodded. Helen gently laid her down on the bed and went to the kitchen, where Violet was waiting anxiously.

“You were right, Vi,” said Helen with a sigh. “Evelyn is in a bad way.”

“Yeah,” said Violet. “I got that. What’s wrong?”

“I’m not sure,” Helen replied, “but it has to do with her feeling depressed and guilty.”

“Guilty about what she did to supers?”

“You guessed right.” Helen massaged her temples. “Are you going to be okay going over the rest of the flash cards yourself, honey?”

Violet nodded, then walked over to Helen and hugged her. “I bet Evelyn probably needs a hug too.”

“She definitely does,” said Helen with a grim smile. She peeked in on Evelyn, who was still lying quietly on the bed in the guest room, then walked upstairs. Bob was sitting up in bed, a newspaper on his lap, but he was dozing. “Honey?”

Bob blinked and startled awake. “Oh. Hey, honey. Done studying with Violet?”

“Yes, because Evelyn’s here.”

Bob sat bolt upright. “Evelyn!? She’s here!?”

“And I’d better get back to her, because she’s in a horrible place right now. She came over here with a suicide note.” Helen heard her own voice shaking slightly. “She told me she couldn’t do it, but I’m still not comfortable leaving her alone.”

Bob threw the covers to the side and got up. “Do you two need anything?”

Helen briefly issued a prayer of thanks for her husband’s supportiveness. “Could you put the kettle on? I want to make her some chamomile.”

“Done.”

A few seconds later, Evelyn was in Helen’s arms again, still limp and silent. Helen caressed her hair and her face, whispering whatever soothing things she could think of. “We can talk when you’re ready,” she said again and again. “When you’re ready.”


	11. You're Being Looked After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout from one letter and the drafting of more letters, and Evelyn reunites with her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: abuse
> 
> Guess who dropped off the face of the earth while escaping domestic abuse? This lady! Guess who's writing fanfiction again? Also this lady!

Evelyn drank her tea and let Helen massage her hands, but she still moved as if in a fog, and her eyes were still unfocused and distant. Helen sat up with her late into the night, and when Evelyn finally spoke, Helen was almost startled.

“It was a few things,” said Evelyn, voice so raspy and weak that Helen almost didn’t recognize it. “I hadn’t told Win about you and me...but I told Karen that I’d have to clear it with Win before we could move her into one of Win’s houses, so I figured I’d better spill the beans to him.” Evelyn was quiet for a short moment; Helen didn’t prompt her. “He, uh.” Evelyn cleared her throat. “He said he still loved me, at least. But then he said that he was going to need some time to think.” She sighed. “Still better than I was afraid of.” Evelyn shook her head. “I couldn’t bring myself to break the news to Karen that I can’t offer her a safe place to live. And...God. Karen.” Evelyn rubbed her hands over her face. “She’s an artist. She’s a lesbian. Her parents don’t love her anymore because she’s a lesbian. And she _still_ feels like she was put on the earth to help people.” She pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes. “And I didn’t know any of that...before.”

Helen held Evelyn close and kissed her hair. “Before…” Helen prompted.

“Before I hypnotized her. And you. And the others. When I wasn’t even thinking of her as a person. Just as a _super_. I could have completely fucked over Karen’s life and she’d never even done anything to me.”

“Evelyn,” Helen began, “the fact that you feel sorry for that means--”

“That it still happened! Even if she forgave me.” Evelyn pushed a hand through her hair.

Helen rested a hand on Evelyn’s arm. “Do you think maybe it would help if you apologized to the others?” Helen asked softly.

“I don’t know. Maybe.” Evelyn leaned against Helen. “I just...spiraled. I couldn’t stop thinking about everything I’d done to hurt people...especially you. I know you forgave me. But I can’t forgive myself.”

Helen took Evelyn’s hands in hers, leaned close, and kissed her warmly. Evelyn didn’t kiss her back, but she didn’t push her away either. Helen kissed Evelyn again and again until Evelyn relaxed and leaned into the kiss, her grip tightening on Helen’s hands.

“Are you just going to kiss me every time you’re trying to make me feel better?” Evelyn mumbled.

“Only if it works,” said Helen with a small smile. “And it seems to.”

Evelyn leaned against Helen. “It works.” Her voice was choked.

“Do you want me to hold you?” Helen asked softly, knowing Evelyn had trouble articulating when she wanted comfort or affection.

“Yeah.” Evelyn’s answer sounded more like a cough than a word, as if she were ashamed of it.

Helen gathered Evelyn into her lap and kissed her cheek. “Are you feeling any better?” she murmured.

Evelyn buried her face in Helen’s shoulder. “I can feel myself coming back, but I don’t want to go through with it. Not feeling is easier.”

Helen slid a hand slowly up and down Evelyn’s back. Her brow furrowed as a troubling thought occurred to her. “Is Winston going out of his mind worrying about you? I know you said you wrote him a note too.”

“Nah.” Evelyn sniffled. “I was going to mail his. Never got around to it.”

“Maybe we should call him,” Helen whispered. “Wouldn’t he want to know about this?” 

Evelyn chuckled once, bitterly. “I’m not sure he could handle it. He could barely handle knowing I like women. Sometimes it seems like he stopped aging when our parents died.”

“He has to grow up some time,” Helen countered, “and he’s your family. He should be there for you.”

Evelyn made a noise that made Helen wonder if her criticism of Winston as immature wasn’t a tad bit hypocritical. “M’kay. Call him. But keep holding me.”

Helen extended one arm an extra foot to reach the phone on the bedside table and dial Winston’s number, which she now knew by heart. The hour was late, so she was a little surprised that he picked up, but wasn’t surprised to hear that his “hello?” sounded tired and disoriented.

“Winston?” Helen said.

“Elastigirl? Is that you?” asked Winston blearily.

“It’s me,” said Helen slowly, “But it’s actually Evelyn who wants to talk.”

“Evelyn?” Winston repeated, sounding much more awake. “She’s with you?”

In response, Helen handed Evelyn the phone. “Hey, Win,” said Evelyn into the receiver, her voice dull and heavy. 

Helen felt like she was eavesdropping. She could hear Winston crying out, “Evie? Is that you?”

“It’s me,” said Evelyn, her voice still devoid of any inflection.

“Are you all right?” Winston sounded on the edge of hysteria.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Evelyn deadpanned, “except for the part where I drove to see Helen in the middle of the night with a suicide note in my bag because I couldn’t bring myself to go through with it.”

“ _What!?_ ”

“Yeah, that was a thing that happened,” said Evelyn distantly, and Helen gave her a quick squeeze.

“I’m coming over there now,” said Winston firmly.

Evelyn didn’t reply for a moment. “Uh, what?”

“I said I’m coming over there,” said Winston, and there were noises on the other end of the line that sounded an awful lot like items being rapidly flung into a suitcase or duffel bag. “I’ll see you soon.”

The long _beep_ of a disconnected line sounded, and Evelyn looked up at Helen, a vaguely bewildered expression on her tear-stained face. “I mean…I guess it’s technically his house but he could have asked you.”

“I’ll let him in,” said Helen, “as long as you’re okay with me not holding you for a few minutes.”

Evelyn swallowed. “I kind of feel like I’m going to fly into pieces if you let go of me, but I don’t know if you can extend your arm all the way to the door and actually open it without looking.”

Helen kissed Evelyn’s hair. “I’ll give it a try.”

By the time Winston arrived, Helen had successfully felt her way to the front door with one hand, and when he knocked, Helen opened the front door and beckoned for him to follow. Winston practically ran into the guest room, where Helen was still cradling Evelyn.

“Evie!” Winston cried, launching himself across the bed to hug Evelyn, who sat up halfway to receive the embrace but still wouldn’t leave Helen’s lap. 

“Hey, Win,” Evelyn rasped.

“God, Evie, I was so worried about you!” Winston wept, hugging his sister tightly.

“Yeah, well, I’m still breathing.”

Winston leaned back to look at Evelyn. “Your hair is so long!”

“Thanks,” said Evelyn with a wry smile. “I grew it myself.”

Winston cupped Evelyn’s face in his hands. “Are you all right? Why did you want to hurt yourself?”

Evelyn closed her eyes and was quiet, but didn’t recoil. “A bunch of things. Guilt, mostly.”

“I would miss you so much!” Winston insisted.

“You’d be better off without me,” said Evelyn, her voice bitter and harsh.

“I know it’s hard for you to understand, Evelyn, honey, but we would miss you,” Helen soothed, caressing Evelyn’s back with a palm. Evelyn sank back into Helen’s embrace, her eyes still closed.

“It’s good to see you, Win,” said Evelyn. “I’m just…I can’t feel much right now. I’m so tired.”

Winston looked at Helen, his face a mask of concern. “I’ve never seen her like this.”

“You want to sleep, honey?” Helen asked Evelyn, who nodded.

“Sorry I don’t feel up to chatting,” Evelyn mumbled.

“Winston, would you like to stay the night?” Helen asked. “You can check on Evelyn in the morning, and you’ll be here if she needs you.”

Winston’s cheeks colored. “Oh…sorry, I sort of…assumed…”

“Technically, it is your house,” said Helen with a smile.

“Talk tomorrow, Win?” said Evelyn distantly.

“Of course.” Winston reaching over to squeeze his sister’s limp hand.

“I hate to be a bad hostess, but you may have to show yourself to one of the guest rooms, because I don’t think Evelyn will allow me to stop holding her,” said Helen with a grim smile, and Evelyn buried her face in Helen’s shoulder, reinforcing that statement.

“Okay.” Winston forced down a swallow that may or may have not been related to trying to not burst into noisy tears. “Evie, I’ll be in the guest room with the blue wallpaper. Come find me if you need anything. Anything at all.” Winston left the room, slowly, occasionally glancing back over his shoulder.

“What do you bet he doesn’t figure out that we’re sleeping together until I tell him?” Evelyn muttered, and Helen couldn’t help but smile.

“How do you think he’ll react?” Helen wondered aloud, and Evelyn sighed.

“He’ll faint.” Evelyn tried to nestle closer to Helen, but was already about as close to her as physically possible. 

“Are you going to get into your pajamas, or are you just not going to do anything that involves me not holding you?” Helen teased gently.

Evelyn didn’t reply for a long moment. “Guess I should get into my pajamas.” She slowly disentangled herself from Helen, shambled over to the satchel she had brought, and looked through it for her pajamas. She withdrew what looked like a similar outfit to what she had been wearing when Helen had first confronted her about the truth behind her father’s death: silk pajama pants and a white camisole. She undressed and shrugged her pajamas on, her movements stiff and trancelike. She moved to climb back into bed, but Helen stopped her with a touch on her shoulder.

“Have you brushed your teeth?” Helen reminded her, and a flicker of awareness showed in Evelyn’s eyes. She shuffled to the bathroom to mechanically brush her teeth before crawling back into bed.

“Hold me?” Evelyn mumbled.

Helen kissed Evelyn’s hair. “I’m going to go brush my teeth first, okay?”

Evelyn nodded. Helen hurried upstairs, quickly brushed her teeth, and headed back downstairs to gather Evelyn close and pull the covers over them. “How are you holding up, sweetie?” Helen murmured, kissing Evelyn’s forehead.

“I wish I’d gone through with it,” said Evelyn in a detached voice that barely sounded like her. “I wish I were dead.”

Helen flinched and wrapped her arms around Evelyn three times. “Why?”

Evelyn didn’t say anything for a moment, and when she spoke, the words spilled out in a torrent. “Because the more I care about you, the worse I feel about what I did to you, and to Karen, and the others. I wish I could drink the contents of your liquor cabinet, but I’d sober up eventually. And I don’t have my job or my full lab anymore, so I can’t throw myself into inventing to forget.”

“You don’t need to forget.” Helen kissed the top of Evelyn’s head. “You need to process. I still think that writing to all of the supers you hypnotized would help. Bob and I have contacts who could help you get your letters out in a way that can’t be traced. And your brother worked with Rick Dicker, right? Maybe he could figure out a way for you to take on a new identity so you can go back to work,” Helen suggested.

Evelyn sniffed. “My squeaky-clean brother? He probably only hasn’t turned me in because he knows I’d get stuck back in the hospital, being drugged out of my skull most of the time and subjected to painful shocks while I was lucid.”

Helen threaded one hand through Evelyn’s hair. “I’ll talk to him.”

“Well, you’re a superhero, so he might listen to you.” Evelyn leaned back and looked and looked at Helen, her eyes focusing vaguely on her lover’s face. “Kiss me?”

Helen responded by touching her lips to Evelyn’s, giving her several warm, slow kisses. “Better?”

“A little,” Evelyn admitted, resting her head against Helen’s shoulder. The barest smile curled the corners of her mouth. “Guess you can keep kissing me every time you have to cheer me up.”

“I guess so,” Helen whispered, leaning down to kiss Evelyn again.

-

Helen’s normal circadian rhythm required her to wake up when it was time to get her children up for school, so she was awake before Evelyn. She got up from the guest room slowly and cautiously, careful not to wake Evelyn, grateful that though they had fallen asleep holding each other, they had become disentangled during the night. Helen walked up the stairs to change into a fresh pair of clothes and peek into Violet’s and Dash’s rooms to make sure they had gotten up with their alarms, and then headed back to the kitchen to make breakfast. She cooked enough bacon and scrambled eggs for everyone in the house, including Evelyn and Winston, taking Evelyn’s advice and measuring the milk.

Violet and Bob were the first ones downstairs. “Morning, honey. Morning, Vi. Ready for your test?” said Helen.

“Yeah, I think so.” Violet seated herself at the table. “How’s your girlfriend?”

“Still sleeping,” said Helen, walking over to the table with plates heaped high with eggs and bacon. “Winston is here too. I thought it would be a good idea for Evelyn to get some support from her family.” Helen sat down Violet’s and Bob’s plates, pausing to kiss Bob’s cheek. “Vi, you want some half-coffee half-milk?”

Violet perked up. “Yeah, sure. I thought you said that was only for finals.”

“Well, last night was unusual, and I’m sure you’re tired,” said Helen, retrieving the milk from the fridge. When she turned around, Dash was in his seat, and Helen grabbed a plate for him without missing a beat. “Morning, Dash, honey.”

“Morning, Mom,” said Dash, already brandishing a fork. “Your girlfriend is here? And her brother that gave us this house and hired you to fight bad guys?”

Helen decided the easiest answer was “yes”, which she gave as she sat down at the table with her own plate. “Evelyn isn’t feeling well,” she said carefully. “She’s still asleep.”

“She came here because she’s sick?” queried Dash through a mouthful of eggs.

“She came here because she needed help,” said Helen, although Dash’s assessment wasn’t entirely off. “And don’t talk with your mouth full.”

“Mmm,” Violet remarked as she swallowed her first bite. “Good eggs, Mom. Did you do something different?” she asked.

Helen couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah, actually. I got a tip from Evelyn. Although she says she can’t cook anything else.”

“S’true, though. I can only cook eggs, and I usually burn them,” said a tired voice from the door to the kitchen.

“Evelyn?” Helen turned around in her chair to see Evelyn leaning against the doorway to the kitchen, wearing a bathrobe over her pajamas. Her face was pale and drawn, and her hair was uncombed. Helen got up and walked over to Evelyn, who slumped against her, forehead against Helen’s shoulder. “Aren’t you tired?” Helen asked.

“Woke up to use the bathroom,” Evelyn mumbled. “Couldn’t fall back asleep without you.”

Helen gave Evelyn a quick hug. “Would you like some breakfast?”

“No,” said Evelyn bluntly. “But I should probably eat.”

“Okay.” Helen dropped a quick kiss on Evelyn’s rumpled hair and began making up a plate for her, but Evelyn remained standing awkwardly in the doorway, eyeing Helen’s family.

“Should I, uh, eat somewhere else?” Evelyn asked hesitantly.

“Are you going to try to hypnotize us?” Dash asked conversationally.

Evelyn blinked. “No.”

“You can sit down, Evelyn,” said Bob in that carefully neutral voice that Helen remembered from the time Evelyn contacted them after her escape from the hospital. Evelyn looked warily at the Parrs, but shuffled to the table and sat down. Helen set a plate full of eggs and bacon down in front of Evelyn, followed shortly by a steaming cup of coffee.

“Coffee,” said Evelyn in a voice that sounded empty and flat because she was too tired to emote. “Thank God.”

“Are you thanking me?” Helen laughed, sitting down with her plate.

“Yeah, okay. Thank goddess,” Evelyn corrected herself, taking a sip of her coffee.

Footsteps sounded coming down the steps. Evelyn’s brow furrowed. “I thought Win said he’d be in the blue room… who else is here?” she asked.

“Helen,” said Mimi from the stairs in a tightly controlled voice, “please tell me that Evelyn Deavor is not sitting at our breakfast table.”

Evelyn’s expression darkened. “Mimi Truax.” She turned around to face Mimi. “My favorite example of superhero hypocrisy. Have you learned to practice what you preach yet?”

Mimi's mouth dropped open. “How did you know I was—“

“Copycorg?” Evelyn finished. “My brother worked for the NSA. I was involved in his search for the right supers to carry out his little legalization plan.”

“Evelyn, hang on.” Helen rested a hand on Evelyn's shoulder. “What do you mean, 'hypocrisy'?”

“I mean,” said Evelyn, still fixing Mimi with a cold glare as Mimi descended the stairs, “that your superhero niece, supposed force for good and justice, participated in the keying of homophobic slurs I won't repeat in front of your kids into my car when I was a TA at her high school.” Evelyn tilted her head to the side. “Was it disproportionate revenge for sending you to the principal's office, Miriam? If I recall, you named your essay 'Pavlov Was a Punk-A...'” Evelyn trailed off, eyeing Dash and Violet. “...something else I won't repeat in front of the kids.” 

“Wha—I didn't key your car!” Mimi insisted.

“Then why did I find foot-long wavy red hairs in the wheel wells?” Evelyn demanded. “Let me guess, you didn't do any of the keying, but you didn't stop the kids who did either.”

Mimi bit her lower lip, her complexion becoming mottled. “It was a long time ago,” she said stiffly as she slid into a chair next to Helen.

“Mimi...” Helen whispered. “Is this true?”

“It was just her car!” Mimi shouted. “It's not like anyone got hurt!”

“Oh yeah,” Evelyn snapped, “homophobia doesn't hurt _at all_. Totally harmless.”

Mimi threw her hands up. “I'm sorry, okay? But that was years ago, and right now, you, Evelyn Deavor, are in my house. Why are you in my house?”

“She's sick,” said Dash, at the same time as Helen said “Evelyn needs some extra support right now.” Helen fixed Mimi with a stern look. “Evelyn's brother is here, too, and I expect you to be polite. You're being an awfully poor example of Southern hospitality right now, Mimi.”

Mimi sniffed but said nothing.

The uncomfortable silence that followed was broken by Winston walking in, saying “I smell coffee.”

Mimi's eyes widened and she gripped Helen's arm. “You didn't tell me her brother was _cute_ ,” she whispered. Evelyn stifled a groan and rolled her eyes.

“It's Italian roast,” said Evelyn to Winston. “I know that's your favorite.”

“Helen, you made breakfast?” Winston sat down. “Thank you!”

“I actually used a tip from your sister to make the eggs,” said Helen, getting up to put a plate together for Winston. Winston's eyebrows shot up.

“You...got a cooking tip...from Evelyn?” he repeated.

“Hey, scrambled eggs are the only thing I can make, but I can make them,” Evelyn insisted.

“It was more of a scientific tip than anything else,” said Helen, placing Winston's plate in front of him and finally sitting down to eat. “She measures everything.” She touched Evelyn's shoulder. “My scientist.”

“What? It's a good idea,” Evelyn muttered.

“She's always cranky until she's had at least two cups of coffee,” Winston noted, and Mimi snickered.

Helen thought about that. “I think it's more like three.”

“I'm right here, you two,” Evelyn grumbled.

“Yeah, Mom, you always said it wasn't nice to talk about people like they weren't there,” Dash pointed out, this time with a mouth full of bacon.

Evelyn pointed her fork at Dash. “I like that kid.”

Helen shook her head good-naturedly. “Okay, Dash, you're right, but that's the second time today you've talked with your mouth full.”

Winston looked around the table. “I think I've met almost everyone here...who is this charming young woman?” He gestured at Mimi, who beamed, and her human ears disappeared from her head, massive corgi ears sprouting from beneath her hair.

“Miriam Irene Truax, a.k.a. Mimi, a.k.a. Copycorg.” She reached across the table to shake Winston's hand. “Pleasure to meet you. I'm Helen's niece.”

“Ah, yes, Copycorg!” Winston's eyes lit up. “You were only twelve when supers became illegal, so your NSA file picture was of a child; I didn't recognize you!” He looked up slightly and grinned. “Your ears are phenomenal! Do they always pop out like that when you meet new people?”

“Only sometimes,” said Mimi, her cheeks turning pink.

“So...uh...” Violet cleared her throat. “I was going to say 'Evelyn', but what do we call you?” Violet asked Evelyn guardedly.

Helen tensed, waiting for Mimi to quip, but she was still watching Winston with interest and didn't seem to have heard Violet.

Evelyn shrugged. “'Evelyn' is fine. I don't go by 'Ms.' because I have a PhD, but 'doctor' sounds too formal.”

“You have a PhD?” Bob repeated. “In what?”

“Electrical and computer engineering,” said Evelyn, poking at her eggs with a fork as if trying to convince herself to eat them. “I also have a master's in materials science.”

“Huh,” said Violet. “What'd you major in?”

“I was the first female computer science major at the University of California – Municiberg,” said Evelyn, and Mimi made a mocking facial expression and gesture. “Minored in bio, though,” Evelyn continued as if she hadn't seen Mimi.

Helen made the decision to both talk to Mimi and ask Evelyn if her biology classes had taught her that factoid about preventing UTIs after her family members were out of earshot. “Why am I not surprised that you were the first female computer science major?”

Evelyn shrugged. “Because my gender doesn’t have anything to do with my interest in cutting-edge scientific fields, and I wasn’t about to listen to anyone who believed that it did?”

“I can see why you and Mom get along,” said Violet dryly, and Bob choked slightly on his coffee. Winston looked up, befuddled.

Violet and Dash had to leave for school soon afterward, and Evelyn went to the guest room Winston was using to answer his numerous questions about the events that had transpired since she had been forcibly hospitalized. Bob, Helen, and Mimi left the Deavor siblings alone while they talked and cleaned up the kitchen, and eventually Winston staggered into the kitchen, his eyes swollen and red. “Helen?” he rasped.

“Yes?” said Helen guardedly, a little surprised Winston had used her given name.

Winston walked to Helen and clasped one of her hands between his two. “Thank you for taking care of my baby sister.”

“You’re welcome.” Helen hugged him.

“I wouldn’t have…” Winston sniffed and stepped back from the hug to wipe his nose. “I wouldn’t have thought Evelyn would have to _escape_ from the hospital. But she told me everything they did to her, and…and why.”

Helen nodded solemnly. “She was worried about telling you.”

“I know.” Winston took a deep breath and rubbed his hands over his face. “She’s still my sister, and I still love her. She also asked me for help writing to the supers she hypnotized. She wants to apologize. She said it was your idea.”

“It was. I was hoping to do something to make her feel less guilty.”

Evelyn shuffled out of the guest room, wiping her eyes. “Who knows whether or not it will work,” she sighed, “but I owe them an apology anyway.” She walked to Helen and laid her head down on Helen’s shoulder; Helen draped her arms around Evelyn and kissed her hair. Winston coughed awkwardly.

“Oh, calm down, Win; can’t I get a hug?” Evelyn grumbled.

“I can help you write your letters too,” Helen murmured.

“Thanks.” Evelyn straightened up. “Is there more coffee?”

“Honey, do you really think I wouldn’t know to make enough coffee for you?” said Helen, shaking her head.

“Okay, true.” Evelyn shambled over to the coffee pot. “Mmm, coffee.”

“I should go.” Winston wiped his eyes. “Evie…”

Evelyn put her coffee mug down and gave her brother a quick hug. “Good to see you, Win.”

“You too, Evie. I was so worried about you.”

“You’re such a big brother,” Evelyn sighed.

Winston shook hands with Helen, Bob, and Mimi, then gathered up the few things he had hastily grabbed before rushing to the Parr residence the previous night and left. Mimi took the newspaper into the living room to look for apartments, and Evelyn retreated to her guest room, where Helen found her drafting letters.

“Hey, honey. How are you feeling this morning? Better, I hope?”

“Yeah, a little better,” sighed Evelyn. “Wanting to die less, which is good.”

Helen climbed onto the bed and sat beside Evelyn, who listed to the side until she was leaning on Helen. “Can I ask you something about that letter you wrote to me?”

“My suicide note?” said Evelyn, as if sneering at the euphemism, but she sounded more tired than sardonic. “Yeah.”

“You wrote ‘I love you so much’ and crossed it out,” said Helen softly. “Did you mean it when you first wrote it?”

Evelyn pulled her knees to her chest and hugged herself. “Kind of early to say that, isn’t it?”

“Feelings don’t always follow a neat timetable, sweetie,” murmured Helen.

Evelyn said nothing for a long moment. “I’m new to all this relationship stuff. Including talking about my feelings.”

Helen pulled Evelyn into her lap. “Anything I can do to help?”

Evelyn nestled close to Helen, tucking her head under Helen’s chin. “You’re already doing all you can.” She closed her eyes. “Thank you.”

Helen stroked and kissed Evelyn’s hair. “You’re welcome.”

Evelyn let out a long breath. “So, uh, thank you for letting me stay the night, but when do you need me out of here?”

Helen gave Evelyn a quick squeeze. “I talked to Bob about it when we were washing the dishes just now. His danger sense is acting up, so he knows you're not safe...which is why he agreed with me that you can stay as long as you want.” She chose not to mention Mimi's contribution to that conversation.

Evelyn let out a shaky breath. "Thank you."


	12. Pleasing Them, Engaging Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn attempts to ingratiate herself into the Parr household with--what else?--science. The results are mixed.

Evelyn sat just a few inches from Helen, not touching her, ostensibly paying attention to _The Outer Limits_. She never reached out for Helen, not when they weren’t somewhere that was definitely private. Helen supposed the TV room was too public for Evelyn to feel comfortable initiating affection. “Can I put my arm around you?” Helen asked softly.  
   
Evelyn looked around to make sure they were they were alone. “Yeah,” she said. Helen slipped an arm around her lover’s shoulders; Evelyn leaned over to rest her head against Helen’s shoulder and nestle her face against Helen’s throat, apparently caring far more about being held than the TV show. Helen threaded the fingers of one hand through Evelyn’s soft hair and brushed her knuckles against Evelyn’s cheek. “It’s okay,” Helen soothed. “You’re safe here. Can I kiss you?”  
   
Evelyn moved her head back enough that Helen could lean down and kiss her without the assistance of her powers. Helen wrapped her arms around Evelyn’s still-tense body, kissing her softly over and over. Eventually Evelyn began to relax, and Helen felt Evelyn’s hand come to rest on her waist, shyly, as if she wasn’t sure she was allowed. Helen felt a surge of affection for her lover and began to think about asking Evelyn if they could go to her room, but her train of thought was abruptly derailed by a loud, wordless sound of disgust from behind her, followed by an “Oh, come on!”  
   
Evelyn flinched backward, her expression panicked. “It’s okay, sweetie,” Helen murmured, squeezing Evelyn’s shoulder. “It’s just Mimi.” She turned around to face her niece, sighing. “Mimi, your manners leave a lot to be desired.”  
   
Mimi scowled, and instead of replying to Helen, addressed Evelyn. “Deavor, do you mind keeping your hands off my aunt while you’re in the common areas? For crying out loud.”  
   
Evelyn’s expression darkened and Helen thought she was going to snap at Mimi, but she lowered her head. “Yeah. Sure,” she said dully. She got up. “It’s late...I should sleep anyway. ‘Night.” Evelyn shuffled back to her guest room and shut the door.  
   
Helen sighed again. “Do you have to be so hard on her? I’ll probably have to check on her later.”  
   
“Why? What’s her problem?” Mimi scoffed.  
   
Helen hesitated before answering, wondering if Evelyn would want the fact that she was forced into conversion therapy shared. “In the hospital, a nurse caught us...together. I was just holding her. Long story short, she was forcibly sedated, and then they tried to shock her into being straight.” Helen felt her throat going dry at the thought.  
   
“Too bad it didn’t take,” said Mimi bluntly.  
   
Helen’s mouth fell open. “Miriam Irene!”  
   
“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. That was unnecessary. I just...” Mimi rubbed her temples. “I hate seeing her with you!”  
   
“It apparently brings out the worst in you,” said Helen, standing up. “I’m going to check on Evelyn. You two don’t have to be best friends, but please try to give her a chance.”

Mimi sniffed and plopped herself down on the couch. “Okay, Hel, I’ll try. For you.”

“Okay, good,” said Helen. She got up and walked to Evelyn’s room to check on her.

Evelyn was sitting with her back pressed firmly to the headboard and pushing her hands into the mattress, eyes closed, her body quaking from the stress of being reminded of her trauma. “My name is Evelyn Deavor,” Helen heard her mutter. “I am forty-two years old. I have a brother named Winston and a girlfriend named Helen.”

Helen rapped on the wall. “Hey, sweetie. Just checking in,” she said gently.

Evelyn looked up. She blinked, and her vision appeared to focus. “Oh...hi, Helen. Sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” Helen climbed onto the bed and sat beside Evelyn.

“Didn’t know if you were okay with me calling you my girlfriend.” Evelyn wiped her eyes.

“Of course I am.” Helen kissed Evelyn’s cheek. “If it helps you ground yourself to call me that, you can go ahead.”

“You’re too damn nice.” Evelyn leaned her head against Helen’s shoulder. “As for your niece...I understand why she hates me, but I wish she wouldn’t scare the hell out of me like that.”

Helen gathered Evelyn into her lap. “Are you okay?”

“Okay-ish. Okay enough.” Evelyn wrapped her arms around Helen.

Helen caressed Evelyn’s hair. “Good, because I wasn’t done kissing you.”

Evelyn was still trembling, but she turned her head slightly and touched her lips to Helen’s throat. “Is your neck ticklish?”

Helen smiled. “No.”

Evelyn pressed another long kiss to Helen’s neck, then another. “Have I ever told you how pretty your neck is?” Evelyn murmured between kisses.

“You haven’t.” Helen tilted her head to give Evelyn a better angle.

“I should have.” Evelyn kissed the underside of Helen’s chin.

Helen let her hands explore the contours of Evelyn’s back and was thinking about asking Evelyn to take her blouse off when Evelyn pulled away. “Everything okay?” Helen asked.

“I should stop,” said Evelyn, a little regretfully. “It’s not a me night.”

Helen had agreed to sleep in Evelyn’s bed two nights a week, which Evelyn had dubbed her “me nights”. Helen felt her heart sink slightly; she didn’t want Evelyn sleeping alone after a run-in with her traumatic memories. “Are you sure?” Helen asked.

“You’re not married to me, Helen.” Evelyn got up and started rummaging through her belongings for something to wear to sleep. “Go be with your husband. I’m okay. Tonight wasn’t all that bad.”

“You had to ground yourself, honey.” Helen walked to Evelyn and slipped an arm around her waist. Evelyn bit both her lips. “And you haven’t stopped shaking.”

Evelyn took a deep breath. “Stay until I fall asleep?” Her voice was strangled.

Helen kissed her. “Of course.”

-

Evelyn spent most of her second full day at the Parr residence napping in the guest room. Helen woke her for lunch and was only able to persuade her to eat through sheer persistence (and only after Mimi had left the table), but Evelyn emerged of her own volition when she smelled dinner cooking.

“What did you make and why does it smell so good?” Evelyn asked as she shuffled into the kitchen.

“It's a recipe I've been meaning to try,” said Helen, ladling servings of the food onto plates. “Pasta carbonara.”

Evelyn took her plate and sat down. “You're going to have trouble kicking me out of here if you keep making delicious food, because I'll have to go back to my near-complete inability to cook.”

“I can help you with some basic cooking skills while you're here,” Helen offered.

“I'm probably beyond help,” said Evelyn with a grim smile, “but thanks for offering.”

“We know you're beyond help, Deavor,” said Mimi pointedly, walking into the kitchen and sitting down. “Which, coincidentally, is why you shouldn't be here.”

“Mimi!” said Helen sharply. “That is no way to treat a guest. We talked about this last night.”

“She's not a guest. She's a villain,” Mimi argued.

“I thought she wasn't a villain anymore,” said Dash as he practically materialized beside his chair and climbed onto it.

“Helen and I both agreed that Evelyn could stay here until she's feeling better,” Bob pointed out, resting a hand on Mimi's shoulder. Mimi sniffed but didn't reply.

Violet was the last to come to the table, carrying Jack-Jack. She sat down in her chair and carefully handed Jack-Jack to Bob, who strapped the fussing baby into his high chair. Jack-Jack's fussing became outright yelling, and the new device that Edna Mode had given the family to track Jack-Jack's power usage sounded: “Combustion imminent”. Bob looked over at the device, which was lying in the middle of the table, and touched a button on the screen in a practiced motion; lilac flame retardant burst forth from Jack-Jack's onesie, and he began giggling and shoving it into his mouth.

Evelyn leapt up from her seat. “What the _hell!?_ ”

“Language!” said both Helen and Bob automatically.

“I stand by my word choice!” said Evelyn, pointing at Jack-Jack, who was still happily consuming the flame retardant. “And I mean the device you just used as well as the purple foam, which I'm assuming is edible since you're letting him eat it.”

“Edna Mode made it when Jack-Jack's powers started showing up,” said Bob. “Complete lifesaver. The purple foam keeps him from catching on fire, and yes, it's edible.”

“Edna Mode...that explains it. The woman's a total genius,” said Evelyn, sitting back down. “It _predicts_ what power he's going to use?”

“Which we need, seeing as Jack-Jack has seventeen powers,” Violet spoke up.

Evelyn shook her head, smiling. “I'd about kill to talk to Edna Mode about that technology for five minutes,” she said wistfully, a scientist yearning for collaboration with another brilliant mind.

“We could arrange for you to meet her,” said Helen, setting plates down in front of Violet and Dash.

Evelyn paled. “Uh, maybe after I'm done with my apology letters; I should probably write one for her too, seeing as I didn't stop Winston from letting Aleksander Galbaki design your suit.”

“E was _not_ pleased about that,” Bob chuckled.

“Are there _vegetables_ in the _pasta!?_ ” Dash yelled, scandalized.

“They're healthy, and they're good,” Helen insisted. “At least try them.”

“You should try them,” said Evelyn, to everyone’s surprise. “You’re how old? Ten?”

“Yeah,” said Dash, visibly puzzled by the turn the conversation had taken.

“Your fungiform papillae—I mean taste buds—change as you get older,” said Evelyn. “That means that things that taste bitter to you now, like vegetables, will taste better as you grow up. So you should keep trying them, because you never know when they’ll start tasting better.”

Dash blinked. “Oh. I always wondered why adults like gross things. So I shouldn’t just eat vegetables because Mom says so?”

Evelyn eyed Helen, who quirked an eyebrow. “I’m going to defer to your mom on that.”

“Oooh, fungi-whatever,” Mimi grumbled. “Stop showing off, Deavor; we know you took science classes.”

“I think I got the name right,” said Evelyn, not visibly fazed. “My bio classes were a long time ago.”

“Wait, what are taste buds really called again?” asked Violet slowly, as if she were thinking deeply about something.

“Fungiform papillae,” said Evelyn. “I think. Why do you ask?”

“That could be a cool science fair project,” Violet mused. “Tony—this guy I, um, I go out with, Tony—wants to do a science fair project for extra credit, and I think he wants me to help.”

“Hmm.” Evelyn took a bite of her pasta and chewed contemplatively. “Ideally, you’d probably have to do a longitudinal study to measure how your subjects’ taste buds change over time…but for a science fair, maybe you could do a survey. Ask your classmates what bitter foods they like now that they didn’t when they were younger.” She paused. “A longitudinal study means it’s done over a long period of time. Years, sometimes. So that kind of experiment wouldn’t work for a science fair.”

“I could do a survey,” said Violet thoughtfully. “Yeah, I’ll talk to Tony.”

Dash tried a bite of pasta with peas and bacon, made a face, and began pushing the peas to the side of the plate. “ _Blech_. I guess my taste buds haven’t grown up yet.”

“Well, you heard Evelyn; you should keep trying,” said Helen, with a grateful glance at Evelyn.

After dinner, Jack-Jack was fussy, so Mimi transformed into a corgi and tried to distract Jack-Jack by playing with both him and her corgis (Sunbeam II, Sara Lee, and Wonder). It wasn't long before Jack-Jack mimicked Mimi's transformation and there were five corgis frolicking in the front hall. In the meantime, Bob served himself and the two older Parr kids ice cream (Helen admonished him for the large serving sizes) while Evelyn helped Helen with the dishes.

“My letters aren't going well,” Evelyn confessed as she handed Helen a stack of plates. “I wanted to start with one basic template and then customize it, but everything I write sounds so hollow. Like there's nothing I can realistically say that could possibly make up for what I did.”

“I can help you, if you want,” Helen offered as she began placing the plates into the dishwasher.

Evelyn let out a long breath. “Yeah. Okay. Thanks. I just...” She shook her head. “I could use my brother's people skills about now. Maybe he could somehow lather up my guilt into a decent apology letter.”

“You could call him and ask for help,” Helen suggested, but Evelyn shook her head.

“Nah. I don't want to make him think about what I did.”

“Okay.” Helen dried her hands before pulling Evelyn into an embrace and kissing her hair. “How much progress have you made?”

“Embarrassingly little,” Evelyn mumbled against Helen's shoulder.

Helen gave Evelyn a quick squeeze. “I'll to check to see if any of the kids need help with homework, and then I'll come help you. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Evelyn retired to her guest room while the Parrs sat down in front of the TV with tray tables and their bowls of ice cream, although it wasn't easy to hear the TV over the racket the corgis were making. Helen waited until a commercial was playing and nobody's mouth was full before asking, “How does homework look tonight?”

“Mostly studying for finals,” replied Violet. “I think I’ve got it under control. I also was supposed to brainstorm for the science fair, but Evelyn already helped me with that.”

“I have a math worksheet,” said Dash, “and I have to write the first paragraph of an essay about how I’m not going to forget everything I learned this year over the summer.” That sentence was punctuated by a noise very similar to the one he had made after trying the peas.

“Will you need help with any of that?” Helen asked, having been apprised of how Dash’s school had “changed math”.

“Nah, it’s on greater than and less than. Dad helped me with it already. I should be fine.”

“Until the next unit,” Bob sighed wearily. Helen reached out and gave his shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

“In that case, Evelyn needs some homework help,” she said, speaking mostly to Bob; the TV had re-captured the children’s attention. “She’s having trouble with her apology letters.”

“Is that what you two were talking about in the kitchen this morning?” Bob queried.

Helen nodded. “I’m not sure if she’s just trying to assuage her guilt, but she certainly does feel guilty. She wants to write to all the supers she hypnotized, but I think she was just lying in bed failing to focus all day. I offered to help, and she said she’d like that, so we’ll probably be up late writing.”

“Writing?” Bob repeated, his eyebrows climbing.

“Yes,” said Helen with a small smile, “writing. Not only does she genuinely want these letters done, she's exhausted and miserable and probably wants to get to sleep as soon as possible.”

Evelyn did indeed appear exhausted and miserable when Helen sat down on the bed next to her. “Helen?” Evelyn sighed.

“Hmm?”

“Scientists can't write.” Evelyn flopped back onto the bed. “ _Help._ ”

Helen chuckled and stroked Evelyn's cheek. “Why don't you tell me your ideas and I'll make an outline, then we can work on putting it into your words?”

Evelyn looked over at Helen without sitting up. “Is that what you tell your kids when they need help with writing for school?”

“It's a good strategy,” said Helen, sliding her hand up to Evelyn's hair, caressing it. “Let's start with...”

Evelyn cut her off. “How about, 'Hey, I infringed terribly on your personal autonomy, I feel like shit about that, I definitely won't do it again, can you forgive me'?”

Helen brushed her hand through Evelyn's thick, soft hair. “Well, you've got the two main elements of an apology: that you're sorry and you won't do it again.”

“It'd be pretty impossible to do it again,” Evelyn sighed.

“Not the right angle to take, honey,” Helen chided.

Evelyn dragged her hands down her face. “Let's start with 'I know what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry'.”

“Good place to start,” said Helen, extending one arm for a pen and notebook that lay near where Evelyn had been sitting on the bed.

Several painstaking hours later, they had a basic draft finished into which Evelyn could plug names and specific details. “That would have taken me days on my own,” Evelyn sighed gratefully. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Helen leaned over to kiss Evelyn’s forehead, but Evelyn moved to capture Helen’s lips in a warm kiss instead. “Are you tired?” Helen whispered between kisses.

“A little,” Evelyn said, “but I don’t want to go to sleep yet.”

“You want to stay awake and kiss me?” Helen teased.

Evelyn didn’t reply, but a faint blush tinged her cheeks and she bit her lower lip. Helen rested her forehead against Evelyn’s. “Or maybe do more than kiss?” Helen queried.

“Yeah,” Evelyn mumbled, her blush deepening.

“I don’t know how much sound carries from this room, so you’ll have to be quiet,” said Helen, brushing the back of one hand down Evelyn’s cheek.

Evelyn considered that. “I may have to bite down on a pillow. I don’t think I could stop making noise.”

“Whatever works.” Helen kissed Evelyn’s cheek.

“I think, since this doesn’t have buttons, I’d be okay with you taking it off me,” said Evelyn, snapping a strap on her camisole.

Helen pulled Evelyn close and kissed her bare shoulder. “I’d like that. I like when you wear camisoles, because I like your shoulders…but I would definitely also like to take a camisole off of you.”

Evelyn shivered. “Could you?”

Helen slipped her fingertips under the hem of Evelyn’s camisole. “Still okay?”

“Mm-hmm.”

Helen slid her hands upwards, her palms pressed to Evelyn’s sides, then carefully tugged the garment over Evelyn’s head, leaving her naked to the waist. “Have I mentioned how beautiful you are?”

Evelyn swallowed. “I like when you say that.”

Helen pulled Evelyn into her lap. “You know what else I like? Your shoulders. Every time you’re wearing something—or not wearing something—what shows off your shoulders, I want to kiss them.”

“You’re that into my skinny shoulders?” Evelyn breathed. “I thought you usually went for big beefy shoulders.”

Helen pressed her lips to the side of Evelyn’s neck. “I’m flexible.”

“Oh, that was  _terrible_.” Evelyn bit her lower lip. “But you can kiss my shoulders. I’d like that. I’d really, really like that.”

Helen rested her hands at the low of Evelyn’s back and kissed her left shoulder. “I’d like to kiss you all over, but I can certainly start with your shoulders.”

“Yes,” Evelyn breathed, her head tilting back.

Helen did exactly as she said she would, covering Evelyn with kisses, laying her down and shifting her weight to accept Evelyn’s legs finding their place around her waist. “I like when you have your legs around me,” Helen sighed.

“I like when you wrap your arms around me ten times, but I think I’d rather you not do that right now and keep kissing me instead,” Evelyn got out, and Helen smiled.

“I also like when you tell me what you like, and what you want me to do for you.”

“Besides anything? Because you could probably do anything to me and I’d like it.”

Helen sifted a hand through Evelyn’s hair. “Can I kiss your breasts? Would you like that?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I would.”

Helen used her powers to bend her spine and lower her head to Evelyn’s chest while remaining in a position that allowed Evelyn’s legs to stay around her waist, and Evelyn reached for a pillow to stick it between her teeth and muffle her cries.

“You okay, sweetie?” Helen murmured in between lavishing kisses on one of Evelyn’s nipples.

Evelyn took the pillow out of her mouth and spoke through clenched teeth. “You actually like doing this? It’s not like I have nice breasts like you.”

Helen quirked an eyebrow. “Yours are adorable, and yes, I like doing this very much.” She leaned down to continue kissing and licking the tip of her lover’s breast. Evelyn stuffed the pillow back into her mouth, moaning and whimpering. Helen closed her eyes as she paid extensive attention to Evelyn’s small, sensitive breasts, listening to her stifled noises and wondering if Evelyn would ever agree to being gagged.

Evelyn took the pillow out of her mouth again. “I want your superpowered hands.”

Helen gave Evelyn a quick kiss. “Do you mind if I undress you all the way first?”

“Oh…yeah. Yeah, please do that.”

Evelyn managed to unwrap her legs from Helen’s waist, and Helen trailed kisses down to Evelyn’s navel, hooking her fingers under the waistband of Evelyn’s pajama pants. “Can I take these off of you?”

Evelyn nodded, still clenching the pillow between her teeth. Helen slowly pulled Evelyn’s pajama pants and underwear down, leaving Evelyn completely bare. Evelyn panted and squirmed, and Helen crawled up to touch foreheads with Evelyn and take the pillow out of her mouth. “I want to hear you say it,” Helen murmured.

Evelyn buried her face in the curve of Helen’s neck. “I want your fingers in me.” Her voice trembled.

Helen’s palm gently traversed Evelyn’s flat stomach, then lower, her fingertips tracing Evelyn’s opening. “You want me to try two fingers again?”

“Mm-hmm.”

Evelyn bit back her cry of pleasure as Helen’s slim fingers entered her. Helen shivered as Evelyn’s hips moved to tacitly ask for more, and she curled her fingers slightly, giving Evelyn quick, deep strokes. “You like that?”

“Just like that.” Evelyn’s voice was almost a sob.

Helen tenderly kissed Evelyn’s hair. “You want me to kiss you? Or play with your breasts more?”

“Stay right there, but…wrap your arm around me?”

Helen circled Evelyn with her free arm several times. “Like this?”

Evelyn’s only response was a wordless cry of ecstasy. “Ohhh…”

“I know it’s hard, sweetie, but try to be quiet,” Helen soothed. “Or make noise into my shoulder.”

Evelyn struggled mightily to keep her face pressed against Helen’s throat and shoulder as Helen’s fingers worked tirelessly inside her. It wasn’t long before she called out helplessly, her voice still muffled against Helen’s skin, as the muscles of her inner walls contracted around Helen’s fingers. Helen slowed her caresses until eventually her hand was still.

Despite already being about as close to her as physically possible, Evelyn tried to nuzzle closer to Helen, tucking her head under her lover’s chin. “My superstar,” she mumbled.

Helen laughed. “I like when you’re sweet.”

“You make me come like that and I’ll be sweeter than saccharine.” Evelyn draped an arm over Helen. “I’ll take care of you, but…need to take a break first.”

“Saccharine, huh?” Helen chuckled.

“Yeah. Lower psychophysical detection threshold compared to table sugar. Not that that means much from a neurochemical standpoint,” Evelyn muttered.

Helen smiled. “I think I understood a little of that.” She kissed Evelyn’s sweat-damp hair. “My scientist.”

“Should I take care of you now?” Evelyn still sounded out of breath, moving one hand to the tie on Helen’s robe.

“Sweetie,” said Helen softly, “I know you’re tired. You don’t have to…”

“I want to,” Evelyn interrupted. She touched the tie of Helen’s robe. “Take this off?”

Helen smiled. She shucked her robe off, and it hadn’t even hit the floor before Evelyn began kissing her throat and shoulder. Helen sighed and lay on her back to make things easier for Evelyn; she felt Evelyn move to rest her weight on Helen’s hips, still intent on kissing every inch of Helen’s neck. “Evelyn...sweetie…” Helen encircled Evelyn in her arms. “How do you make me feel so good?”

“Hell if I know,” Evelyn mumbled against the curve of Helen’s throat. “But I try.”

“You succeed,” Helen sighed as she felt Evelyn leave a stream of kisses down her chest. Her sigh became a moan as Evelyn’s hands came up to cup and massage her breasts, and she breathed Evelyn’s name again.

“You’re so damn beautiful,” Evelyn whispered.

Helen wrapped one hand around a hank of Evelyn’s hair. “I like when you’re sweet,” she said lowly.

“I’ll try to do that more,” said Evelyn, her lips moving against Helen’s delicate skin. Helen wanted to say something back, but then Evelyn’s mouth closed gently over her nipple and she forgot about speaking at all. The best she could do was think of eventually saying something about how talented Evelyn was with her mouth as her lover paid exquisite attention to her breasts for a long while, then trailed kisses down her belly. Helen eagerly moved her legs apart for Evelyn, who kissed and caressed her inner thighs with a tenderness Helen wouldn’t have expected from her.

“Evelyn...honey...please…” Helen managed, pulling Evelyn’s hair. Evelyn didn’t need to be told twice; Helen bit back a moan as she felt the very tip of Evelyn’s soft tongue trace her slit and swirl against her most sensitive place. Helen stuffed a pillow into her mouth, unable to stifle her cries as Evelyn continued the steady motions of her tongue, tracing patterns on Helen’s clit. Helen couldn’t help the way her body arched and writhed in response to Evelyn’s tongue applying just the right amount of pressure, but Evelyn was undeterred, wrapping her arms around Helen’s legs and gripping her hips as she pulled Helen’s clit into her mouth. Helen bit down on the pillow hard as her body shook with unbridled pleasure; Evelyn slowed the motions of her tongue, eventually stopping and pressing a tiny kiss to Helen’s clit.

“Need me to keep going?” Evelyn asked, sounding a little breathless.

Helen shook her head no, still unable to form words. Evelyn crawled up to lie beside Helen, who took the pillow out of her mouth hugged Evelyn tightly.

“Thank you,” Helen breathed. “You’re so good at that.”

“Probably not as good as you are with your hands, but I’m glad it feels good for you,” said Evelyn, kissing Helen’s shoulder.

“Are you sure I’m your first?” Helen teased. “You’re an expert.” She sighed happily. “You can act so laid-back, but then when you put your mind to something…wow.”

“I’m not actually all that laid-back,” Evelyn mumbled. “I always got told I was too intense when I was younger. I talked about science too much, I cared too much about my grades...I was too angry about my parents’ deaths…I attracted too much attention, being intense.” Evelyn paused. “I don’t like attention. I don’t know how to...to deal with people paying attention to me. So I started pretending to care less. Kept all the intensity to my lab notebook and secret art shows. Started drinking more to help with the stress of...hiding.” Evelyn took a shuddering breath. “Sorry. I meant to thank you for helping me with my letters, not...emote all over you.”

“You can emote all you want,” Helen soothed. “I like pillow talk. Also...secret art shows?”

“Yeah,” Evelyn mumbled. “When I was in college. Went through an angry beat poetry phase, too.”

“I thought you said you couldn’t write,” said Helen with a smile.

“Oh, I _can’t_ ,” said Evelyn, “but I hadn’t figured that out yet.”

Helen chuckled and kissed Evelyn’s forehead. “Here I was thinking you were asking for help as an excuse to spend time with me.”

Evelyn didn’t say anything for a moment. “That sounds like something I would do. But I shouldn’t. I should just tell you when I want to spend time with you, not be...deceptive.”

“You should feel free to tell me when you want us to spend time together,” said Helen, giving Evelyn a quick squeeze.

“Are...are you sure?” said Evelyn, so quietly that it took Helen a moment to figure out what she had said.

“I’m sure,” Helen cooed. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Evelyn tightened her arms around Helen. “Yeah, you’re right.” She yawned. “I’m tired…”

“Okay, sweetie.” Helen touched a warm, slow kiss to Evelyn’s mouth. “Good night.”

Evelyn snuggled close to Helen, tucking her head under her lover’s chin. “Good night.”

-

Violet was bouncy and excited when she returned home from school. “Mom! Mom!”

“In the den, honey,” Helen called.

Violet rushed into the den. “Tony liked the survey idea!” She beamed. “And Ms. DaSilva said it was a good idea too!”

Helen went through her mental Rolodex of her children’s educators. “Ms. DaSilva is your environmental science teacher, right?”

“Yeah! Tony and I have to come up with the survey by the end of the week. Do you think Evelyn could help?”

“You’d have to ask her,” said Helen with a smile. “She should be right back; she’s in the bathroom.”

“What do you have to ask me about?” asked Evelyn, walking into the room.

Violet turned to face Evelyn, looking slightly more apprehensive than she had when she had walked into the house. “Um, my science teacher okayed the survey project about the changing taste buds. So I was wondering if you could help me come up with some ideas for the survey.”

Evelyn considered that. “I still have my subscription to  _Nature_ ; I still get all my journals, just under a false name. Yeah, I could look for some papers on maturation in fungiform papillae and see what foods were discussed.”

Violet blinked. “Papers?”

“In science, you publish or perish,” said Evelyn with a crooked smile. “You could just ask your brother and a couple friends his age what foods they think are nasty because you’re too bitter. But if you could reference that you got something about your methods from an established journal? That would impress your teacher.”

Violet considered that and nodded. “Okay.”

“By when do you need to have the survey drafted?” Evelyn asked.

“The end of the week.”

Evelyn nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah, I’ll stop by my old place today and see if I can scrounge something up for you. It’s kind of a long shot, but I know that the Central St. branch of the Municiberg library has  _Nature_  archives, so you might have to try there.”

“I can take you,” Helen offered, “but Evelyn may have to come with us so she can help look through the archives, because I wouldn’t know what to look for.”

“In the meantime, you and your lab partner—or…project partner, I guess—can start generating a list of foods to ask about on the survey,” Evelyn suggested. She walked to the corner of the sectional, sat down in a typically sprawled position, and picked up the newspaper. “Let me know if you have any more questions.”

Violet nodded. “I guess…I should say ‘thanks’.”

Evelyn peered over the top of her newspaper. “You’re welcome.”

Violet went up to her room to call Tony, and Helen sat down next to Evelyn. “Hey.” She rested a hand on Evelyn’s knee. “Thanks for helping Vi.”

Evelyn took a brief glance around the room before leaning against Helen’s shoulder. “You’re welcome. It’s nice to see a girl interested in science.”

“I’m not sure how interested she is in the science and how interested she is in Tony,” Helen chuckled.

“Oh, let me dream,” Evelyn grumbled.

“Seriously, though. Thank you.” Helen draped her arm around Evelyn and squeezed gently. “I was a little nervous about how you would get along with my kids.”

“I’m still a little nervous about the super baby,” Evelyn confessed. “And your niece hates my ass.”

Helen sighed. “I don’t blame you about Jack-Jack, but we have E’s device to help us with that.” Helen paused. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised that you turned to science to find common ground with Vi and Dash. Mimi...maybe she'll come around.”

“Well, there’s this English physical chemist who is really into X-ray crystallography—not my forte, but I read one of her papers a few years back and thought it was cool—who said ‘science and everyday life cannot and should not be separated’. That stuck with me.” Evelyn paused, thinking. “I think she’s working on the structure of DNA now. Oh, and speaking of science and your kids, I’m going to head to my little hidey-hole in Lake Estates tomorrow to look through my  _Nature_  issues. I’ll be gone a while; I want to catch this old documentary that’s being screened in a couple cinemas.”

“Want me to come with you?” Helen offered.

Evelyn didn’t answer right away. “Nah. I mean…I’d like you to be there, but you might not find it interesting. It’s about the Wright brothers.”

Helen leaned back to look at Evelyn, eyes bright and a smile turning up the corners of her mouth. “The Wright brothers?”


	13. The Genius Behind the Genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn may have overstayed her welcome with the Parrs.

“That was fun,” said Helen as she and Evelyn walked in through the front door of the Parr-née-Deavor house. “I'm glad I went with you. I had no idea that Orville and Wilbur had five siblings.”

“Yeah, me neither,” said Evelyn with a small smile. “Hey...thanks for coming with me. You seemed to actually enjoy it.”

“That's an understatement,” said Helen, laughing. “I get so into anything about aviation.”

“You have your own science obsession...which is nice to see,” Evelyn replied, her smile growing. “But yeah, thanks.”

“You're welcome,” said Helen as the door swung shut. She traced Evelyn's jaw with her fingertips. “You're awfully pretty when you smile.”

“Helen, _stop_ ,” muttered Evelyn, rolling her eyes and blushing darkly.

“Will you at least hold my hand now?” Helen asked softly. “I know you were anxious about being seen holding another woman's hand in public, but maybe we can go watch TV and cuddle now. At least until I have to make dinner.”

Evelyn nodded. “Sounds good. And maybe tonight you can teach me how to boil water.”

Helen chuckled. “I'm actually making tuna salad tonight, which doesn't require boiling water—I already made the hard-boiled eggs I'll be using—but there is a lot of chopping vegetables.”

“Vegetables? I'm sure Dash will be _overjoyed_ ,” said Evelyn. “I'll try to help, and I apologize in advance for you having to drive me to the emergency room when I cut my hand open trying to chop celery.”

Helen gave Evelyn a quick kiss. “You'll do fine.”

The phone rang. Helen picked it up while Evelyn headed to the TV room to select a show for her and Helen to not pay much attention to while snuggling on the couch. “Parr residence.”

“Elasti—Helen? It's Win,” said a familiar and welcome voice.

“Hey, Win!” said Helen warmly. “Do you want to talk to your sister?”

“Actually...” Winston trailed off. “Would you mind if I invited myself over? I've been worrying about Evie, and I'd like to see her. And you and your family, of course. Especially your charming niece.”

Helen fought back a smile. Maybe if Winston and Mimi paired off, Mimi would start feeling less hostility toward Winston's sister. “No, we wouldn't mind! We'd like to see you. Evelyn especially. You want to come over tonight? We're having tuna salad.”

“I love tuna salad!” said Winston enthusiastically.

“We'll be eating at about six,” Helen informed him. “Does that work?”

“Certainly! I'll see you then!” said Winston brightly.

Helen said a polite good-bye, hung up, and walked into the TV room.

“Did my brother just invite himself over?” Evelyn asked as Helen walked up to the couch where Evelyn was sprawled. 

Helen's eyebrows went up. “Were you eavesdropping?”

“Nah, I just know him.” Evelyn pressed her palm to her face and shook her head. I do not get it. Even _I_ know that that's not socially acceptable, but my brother Prince Charming can do it and people welcome him with open arms. I _do not get it_ , Helen.” 

“Social conventions can be a little gray,” said Helen, sitting down on the couch. Evelyn groaned theatrically.

“That's _really_ helpful.”

“You want to lie down with your head in my lap?” Helen suggested, and she was surprised when Evelyn hesitated.

“I mean...yeah, but your niece is around, right?”

“Mimi should be able to handle seeing us cuddling,” Helen sighed, but Evelyn shook her head.

“I'd rather wait til I know she can handle it.”

Helen remembered the night Mimi startled Evelyn while she and Evelyn had been kissing and decided not to press the issue. “Okay. But you did say you'd hold my hand.”

A hint of a smile appeared on Evelyn's face. “Yeah, I did.”

Helen and Evelyn paid limited attention to the TV while sitting close and holding hands. Mimi was fostering two tuxedo cats named Cupcake and Muffin, and both of them loved Evelyn—much to Mimi's consternation—so both cats piled onto Evelyn's lap while Evelyn and Helen semi-watched the TV. When Mimi walked by and saw them, she limited herself to an eye-roll and a scoff. After the TV program was over, Helen brought Evelyn to the kitchen to instruct her on proper vegetable-cutting technique.

When Winston arrived, the response to his surprise visit was overwhelmingly positive; the Parr children were happy to see him, as was Bob, although Bob was slightly disappointed that the purpose of Winston's visit was not to offer the opportunity for more hero work. Mimi's corgi ears made an appearance when Winston shook her hand. Evelyn didn't say much to her brother when he showed up at the door, but she hugged him tightly.

“Dinner is delicious, Helen,” said Winston as he helped himself to a third serving of tuna salad.

“Evelyn actually helped,” said Helen, and Winston's eyes widened.

“Evelyn...helped you cook? _Again_?”

“I chopped carrots _and_ celery without severing any fingers,” said Evelyn with mock pride. “Hey, uh...Win?”

“Hmm?” Winston looked up from his dinner.

Evelyn took a deep breath. “I miss work. I had a kind of crappy lab set up at my old hiding place, but I think I want to go back to DevTech. Could you look into...getting me a new identity for payroll?”

Winston coughed and struggled not to spit out the mouthful of water he was in the process of drinking. “You want to come back to work? Oh...oh, thank God, Evie. Nobody else can match your brains. I was worried about the company's future, but I wasn't going to say anything...

“I’m the genius behind the genius,” said Evelyn with a shrug.

“Are you going to use ‘Vivian’ as your alias?” Helen asked, and Evelyn nodded.

“Yeah. Might as well use a name I like.”

“So…Evelyn is going to go back to work illegally?” Violet asked, her question slow, but pointed.

Winston cleared his throat awkwardly; Evelyn looked directly at Violet and flatly said, “Yes”. She added, “You might think that I should let the justice system do its thing, probably land me on house arrest because I have a very good lawyer, and then ask Win to let DevTech allow felons to work there and go back to work legally. But if I were to turn myself in, I’d be thrown right back into the hospital where I’d spend all my time too drugged to think and being—“

“ _Evelyn_ ,” Helen warned, afraid that a too-detailed description of Evelyn's experiences in the hospital would give the children nightmares.

“—'treated' for the horrible disease that is my being gay,” Evelyn substituted.

“Wait, being gay is a disease?” Dash repeated with his mouth full.

“No!” shouted all four adults at the table in concert.

“Then...why would they try to 'treat' it?” Violet wanted to know.

“Would they try to 'treat' Aunt Kit?” Dash added.

Evelyn covered her face with her hands. “Ah, shit. Sorry, Helen...Bob.”

“Language!” said Helen and Bob in concert.

“I'll take this one,” said Winston, and Bob and Helen looked at him, surprised. “Kids...sometimes, people are great. But sometimes, there are people who believe terrible things that aren't true. And that can make them act terrible. Like they did to Evelyn.” Winston reached to squeeze his sister's shoulder. “Sometimes that terrible thing is 'people are bad because they're different'. Kind of like...”

“Win, if you say being gay is like having super powers, I am going to _kill you_ ,” Evelyn deadpanned.

Winston cleared his throat. “When you're around a lot of people with money, sometimes you forget what it's like to not have money. And sometimes people with a lot of money, ah, look down on people who don't have money. It can be a little like that.”

Evelyn nodded, mollified.

“Mom always said that money doesn't mean you're a good person or a bad person,” said Dash.

“Daddy used to say that too,” said Mimi, softly. Helen stretched an arm to touch Mimi's hair.

“And neither does being gay,” Helen added.

“Huh,” said Violet thoughtfully.

“Okay,” said Dash, going back to eating his tuna salad.

Evelyn nodded at her brother. “Guess I won't have to kill you.”

“Isn't this great?” Helen whispered to Bob, gesturing at the full table. “If we had Kit here, it'd be like having the whole family.”

Bob coughed. “Yeah, sure.”

Helen touched his shoulder. “Is everything okay, honey?”

“Can we talk later?” Bob muttered, and Helen nodded, nervousness buzzing in her mind.

Dinner wound down as Violet and Dash finished eating and drifted upstairs to work on the science fair project and homework, respectively. Winston politely announced that he wanted to get a head start on working on Evelyn's false identity. He hugged Evelyn and received a handshake from Bob and another hug from Helen, then left. Evelyn retired to her guest room to continue polishing her apology letters after assurance from Helen that she didn't need cleaning up the kitchen.

“By the way, honey, I probably won't be around Saturday afternoon,” sad Helen to Bob as she finished ladling leftover tuna salad into a Tupperware container. “I'm thinking of taking Evelyn on a picnic.”

“You're going out with Evelyn again?” Bob asked, his eyebrows lifting. “Didn't you two already go to a documentary today? The Wright Brothers thing?”

“I can do two things with my girlfriend in one week,” said Helen with a small laugh. “Besides, after what they put her through at the hospital, she was too nervous to even hold my hand in public. I want some alone time with her.”

“Yeah, honey, about that…”

The apprehension in Bob’s voice made Helen’s brow furrow. “What?”

Bob sighed. “Don’t you think she should go back to her own place?”

Helen was suddenly uncomfortably aware of her heartbeat. “What? Why? She actually gets along with the kids, and after everything she’s been through, she needs a supportive environment.”

“I know, I just…” Bob pushed a hand through his hair. “I don’t like seeing you with her.”

Helen blinked. “Bob, this is sort of coming out of nowhere. You’ve always been fine with me and Evelyn being together.”

“Honey, I was all for it when the plan was to…well…” Bob fumbled for the right words.

“Seduce the villainess?” said Helen wearily.

“Well…yeah,” said Bob hesitantly. “I was fine with knowing that you and Evelyn were…when you just spent Saturday evenings out of the house, it was different. But having her here and having to watch you with her, it feels like too much. Too much too fast.”

Helen chewed her lower lip. “I would be worried about Evelyn if she were living alone. I don't think she's ready. What does your danger sense say?”

“Well, she's still not safe, and I'm fine with helping her out. But...”

“But it's seeing me with Evelyn that's the problem?” Helen finished, and Bob nodded, relieved that Helen had finished his thought. Helen twisted her wedding ring, weighing fifteen years of marriage against her lover's well-being. “Okay,” she said, finally. “I'll talk to her.”

Bob swept Helen into a tight hug. “Thank you, honey.”

Helen walked to Evelyn's guest room and knocked on the open door. “Sweetie?”

Evelyn looked up from the satchel into which she was shoving clothes. “I'll save you having to make the awkward speech. I was on my way to the kitchen to see if there was any more coffee and I heard something about 'too much too fast', and then I heard the rest.” She looked up at Helen, and Helen saw tears glistening on her cheeks. Her voice was cold. “Please tell me I didn't hear 'seduce the villainess' right. Is that some kind of game you and your husband like to play?”

Helen went to Evelyn's side and rested a hand on her lower back. She moved to kiss Evelyn, who turned her head away.

“I was going to kiss you,” said Helen softly, “seeing as how that usually works. Evelyn, I care about you. I want you to stay. The 'seduce the villainess' thing...I'm sorry. That was how Bob initially thought of my relationship with you.”

Evelyn wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “And now?”

“That's not how I feel now.” Helen kissed Evelyn's shoulder. “Did you hear me say I was worried about you?”

“Didn't catch that.” Evelyn let out a shuddering breath. “Couldn't really hear anything at that point. It was like my heart was beating so hard that that was all I could hear.”

“Come sit on the bed with me,” Helen murmured.

Helen sat on the bed with her legs crossed and Evelyn climbed into her lap. Helen hugged Evelyn tightly and kissed her hair. “So I kind of get that it's too early for me to stay here when I'm not in crisis,” Evelyn began. “But...going forward...”

“I want us to be together,” Helen soothed. “I care about you, Evelyn.”

“Even though you're married?” Evelyn sighed. “I'm okay with not being your first priority. That would...that would be kind of a lot if I were.”

“Well, I love Bob and I also want to be with you, so we'll have to figure it out.” Helen took one of Evelyn's hands between her two and began to massage the palm.

“Oh, a hand massage. Now you're breaking out the big guns,” Evelyn mumbled.

Helen kissed Evelyn's forehead. “I can still feel your heart pounding. I'm trying to help you relax.”

“Mmm...okay.”

Evelyn leaned her head against Helen's shoulder, and Helen continued gently rubbing Evelyn's hand.

“Helen?”

“Hmmm?”

“Thank you.” Evelyn's voice was barely audible.

Helen buried her face in Evelyn's hair and was thinking about asking to kiss her when the door, which was already halfway open, swung open fully. “Oh—sorry,” came Bob's voice. “I thought the door was open, so...”

Later, Helen would wonder if Evelyn was actually a super with some kind of speed ability, because one second she was half-asleep in Helen's lap and the next she was sitting beside her on the bed, adjusting her hair. “Just a quick break from packing,” said Evelyn in a relaxed, neutral voice that almost made Helen flinch. Evelyn hid her true feelings so easily it could be unnerving. “I'll be out of here early tomorrow morning. Before the rest of you are up.”

“Wait.” Helen squeezed Evelyn's shoulder. “You're going to _drive_ without coffee?”

Evelyn shrugged. “I'll pick up a red eye somewhere. It's fine.” She got up and resumed throwing things into her bag. “Just forget I'm here. I'll be gone soon anyway.”

Helen sighed. “I'll get the kettle going. I think several of us could use some tea.”

“Can you put some whiskey in mine?” asked Evelyn in a bitter, sarcastic voice. Helen couldn't be sure whether or not she was kidding, but had a sinking feeling that she was serious.

“I'm going to answer that with 'we don't have whiskey,'” said Helen, standing up. She walked to the kitchen and began setting up the kettle; Bob followed her.

“Helen?”

“Yes?” Helen rubbed her eyes, feeling exhausted all of a sudden.

Bob put an arm around his wife. “Are you coming upstairs later?”

Helen leaned into the embrace. “I don't know. Maybe. Evelyn's being distant and cranky, which means she's hurting. I'm worried about her. I'm thinking of staying the night in the guest room so I can say goodbye when she leaves.”

“Yeah...okay, I could see why you'd want to do that,” said Bob hesitantly. “See you in the morning.”

Yeah.” Helen kissed her husband good-night. “'Night, Bob. I love you.”

“Love you too, honey.”

Bob went upstairs and Helen finished making chamomile tea for herself and Evelyn. She carried the steaming mugs to Evelyn’s guest room, trying to ignore the heavy, roiling sensation burgeoning in her stomach. Evelyn had finished packing and was sitting cross-legged on the bed, a distant expression on her face.

“Hey, sweetie,” said Helen gently. “I brought you some tea. But I was telling the truth when I said we don’t have any whiskey.”

“Hey.” Evelyn’s voice sounded rusty. “Thanks.” She took the tea from Helen and sipped it, but there was a detached, mechanical quality to her movements.

“Evelyn? Are you with me?” Helen rested a hand on Evelyn’s knee and squeezed lightly.

“Honey?”

“Don’t try to bring me back.” Evelyn closed her eyes. “It’s easier this way.”

Helen felt a lump grow in her throat in addition to the one sitting uneasily in her stomach. “I’m going to stay with you tonight.”

“Okay. Fine. Sure.”

Evelyn drank her tea and lay down, curled into a ball. Helen moved close to Evelyn and slipped an arm around her, fitting her body to Evelyn’s like a shell. “Did you set an alarm?” Helen asked.

“Yeah. Not like I’ll sleep much.”

Helen touched soft kisses to Evelyn’s hair. “Do you want some more chamomile?” She paused. “We don’t have whiskey…we do have vodka, and gin. I don’t know if you like gin and tonic.”

“I’d drink mouthwash right about now, but I’d also rather you not let go of me,” Evelyn sighed.

Helen suppressed a shudder. “I won’t let go of you, then.”

By the time Helen fell asleep, she wasn’t sure if Evelyn was asleep or not, but she had turned around in Helen’s arms and returned her embrace. Helen didn’t sleep for long; she woke to the sound of stifled sobs and whimpers, and quickly realized that Evelyn was calling out in her sleep. “Evelyn?” Helen whispered, touching Evelyn’s face. Her skin was cold and clammy.

“Evelyn? Honey?”

“No!” Evelyn’s eyes snapped open. “Stay away from me!”

Helen kept her distance, resisting the urge to take Evelyn in her arms. “Evelyn, you’re safe. It’s me. It’s Helen.”

Evelyn blinked and shook her head. “Helen?”

Helen hugged Evelyn close. “Were you having a nightmare?”

“About the hospital,” Evelyn whispered. “They were shocking me. They were showing me pictures of us together and shocking me.”

“You’re not in the hospital anymore,” Helen soothed. “You’re in my house.” The lump in her stomach was back. “You’re safe. Do you want some chamomile? Maybe with something stronger in it?”

“Yes,” Evelyn whispered.

Helen led Evelyn to the kitchen, keeping an arm around her; Evelyn made to attempt to control her shivering. Helen sat Evelyn down at the kitchen table, kissed her cheek, and slipped a hand into hers; Helen then proceeded to make tea one-handed while still holding Evelyn’s hand. After a brief hesitation, Helen added a small amount of vodka to Evelyn’s tea. “Desperate times call for desperate measures,” Helen muttered to herself as she set the mug down in front of Evelyn. Evelyn appeared not to have heard her. “Here you go, honey.”

Heavy footsteps sounded from the stairs; Helen looked up, but Evelyn didn’t seem to have heard anything. “Bob?”

“Hey, honey,” Bob mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he walked into the kitchen. “I thought I heard the kettle.”

“Just making some tea for Evelyn. She had a nightmare.”

“Do you know what the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual is?” said Evelyn into the middle distance.

“No,” said Helen slowly, and Bob shook his head.

“I had to study psychology to figure out hypnosis. The Diagnostic and Statistical Manual is a book written by some egghead psychiatrists who decide what conditions get covered by insurance. And what personality traits are diseases.” Evelyn took a long sip of her chamomile with vodka. “According to the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual, and therefore mainstream psychology, homosexuality is a disease. In real life and in the nightmare I just had, there was a doctor trying to shock the gay out of me. Except in the nightmare, instead of showing me pictures of women in swimsuits, they were showing me pictures of me with…” Evelyn’s voice dissolved into a sob. “…with Helen…”

Helen sat down beside Evelyn and slipped an arm around her, offering Evelyn her other hand. “You’re safe, sweetie,” Helen murmured. “Squeeze my hand. Don’t worry about hurting me.”

Evelyn squeezed hard enough that Helen would have ordinarily used her powers to prevent bruising, but she knew Evelyn would need to feel something solid in her hand. “Now breathe. Deep breaths.”

Evelyn drew deep, shaking breaths, and Helen leaned her forehead against Evelyn’s. “My name is Evelyn Deavor,” Evelyn whispered. “I am forty-two years old. I was put through conversion therapy in Municiberg General Hospital, but I escaped with the help of my girlfriend Helen and her husband.”

Helen felt a pleasant warmth spread through her chest at the epithet Evelyn had chosen for her, but her heart sank almost immediately as she pictured herself leaving Evelyn at the door of her half-lab half-house in Lake Estates. Her stomach churned. “That’s right,” Helen murmured. “Tell me where you are.”

“1037 Thompkins Court in Municiberg. In the kitchen.”

“And you have tea. I even gave you some vodka. I figured you’d need it to sleep. And drinking it should help you come back. Why don’t you have a sip?”

Evelyn took another long drink. “Better,” she whispered.

Helen kissed Evelyn’s cheek. “Okay, that’s deep breathing, eating or drinking, and something you can touch. Can you come back to me now?”

Evelyn leaned her forehead against Helen’s. “I’m here. No more doctors or shocks.”

“No more doctors or shocks. Ever. I promise.” Helen wrapped her arms around Evelyn.

“Thank you,” Evelyn sighed.

“Uh.” Bob cleared his throat. “Should I…go?”

“I don’t really care if my breakdown has an audience,” Evelyn sighed, leaning against Helen and sliding an arm around her waist. “But Helen went a little easy on the vodka, so if you could get more…”

“Ordinarily I’d say let’s not enable her,” said Helen, “but I think she’ll need it to sleep, and I also don’t think she’s going to let go of me.”

“You’re damn right I’m not going to let go of you,” Evelyn mumbled, tightening her grip on Helen.

Bob couldn’t think of anything to say, so he retrieved the vodka from the cabinet and added a small amount to Evelyn’s drink. Evelyn gave him a deadpan look and raised one eyebrow, and he added more.

“Thanks, honey,” said Helen.

“Mm-hmm,” Evelyn mumbled into her now extremely alcoholic tea.

“You want to go back to your room, Evelyn, sweetie?”

Evelyn nodded. “Have to be up early tomorrow,” she rasped.

The ugly sensation in Helen’s stomach escalated to feeling as though she had been kicked.

“You go ahead,” she said to Evelyn. “I’ll be right there.”

Evelyn shambled back to the guest room, shoulders hunched.

Helen let out a short, pained sigh. “I hate the thought of her waking up alone from a nightmare about being shocked and restrained.”

“She could get a cat,” Bob suggested.

“She does get along great with Mimi's cats,” Helen agreed. “I'll talk to her about that.”

Helen walked into Evelyn's guest room, where Evelyn was sitting up in bed, clutching her mug. “I do get along with Muffin and Cupcake,” said Evelyn, her voice barely audible. “I'll ask Mimi if I can adopt them.”

Helen kissed Evelyn's cheek. “Our vacuum would thank you for that.”

“Helen?”

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

Evelyn chewed her lower lip and closed her eyes tightly. “Never mind. I'll tell you later. Can you just hold me?”

“Of course.” Helen carefully gathered Evelyn into her lap.

“Hold me til I fall asleep?”

Helen kissed Evelyn's hair. “I'd love to.”

\---

“Oh _hell_ no!” came a voice from nearby. Helen's sleep-fogged brain recognized it as Mimi. She rolled over and reached for Evelyn, but her grasping fingers met empty air.

“Evelyn? Sweetie?” said Helen, yawning. There was no response, but Mimi's voice sounded again.

“I am _not_ letting you use Muffin and Cupcake for lab experiments!”

“What?” came Evelyn's baffled voice. “Cats are terrible lab animals! I meant as _pets_. You know, for companionship? They're sweet cats.”

“No way! Now get out of my aunt's house!”

“Mimi? Evelyn?” Helen walked out of the guest room, rubbing her eyes. “What's going on?”

“Oh, shit. Sorry, Helen,” said Evelyn. “I didn't mean to wake you.”

“I don't want Evelyn anywhere near my cats!” Mimi yelled.

“They're not your cats. You're fostering them. But whatever. I'll go.” Evelyn slung her duffel bag over her shoulder and headed for the door.

“Wait.” Helen reached for Evelyn. “Let me say a proper good-bye.”

Mimi made a moue and headed for the stairs. “Don't let me see that. If you'll excuse me, I have to get the corgis so I can walk them.”

Helen wrapped her arms tightly around Evelyn several times. “I'll see you this Saturday for our picnic.”

“If the weather is good,” said Evelyn. Her voice was distant.

“Are you here, sweetie?” Helen whispered, passing a hand up and down her lover's back.

“Not really.”

“Can you drive like this?” Helen asked, her brow knitting.

“Maybe,” said Evelyn vaguely.

Helen leaned back and kissed Evelyn warmly. She didn't respond at first, but after a few kisses, her hands moved to cup Helen's face and she returned Helen's kisses.

“It's going to be okay, honey,” Helen soothed. She rested her forehead against Evelyn's. “ _We're_ going to be okay.”

Evelyn nodded. “Okay. See you Saturday?”

Helen kissed her lover again. “Saturday.”


	14. Elastigirl Doesn't Save the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen and Evelyn try to deal with being separated. Mimi interferes.
> 
> This is the depressing ending of the story. If you want to read the happy ending, skip directly to chapter 16.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Nachonaco for roleplaying Evelyn and Mimi's phone call for me!
> 
> Trigger warning: suicide

The morning after Evelyn left the house that Helen could no longer call Chez Deavor without suppressing a wince, Helen watched her husband, children, and niece file into the kitchen to sit down at the table and found herself automatically looking for Evelyn. When it struck her that Evelyn wasn't going to shamble in and sleepily kiss her before heading to the coffee maker, she felt it like an open wound, as if she would see a blooded hole blown through her chest if she looked in the mirror. Mimi, for her part, looked around the table and smiled. Helen swallowed hard and tried to focus on pouring orange juice for everyone.

“Morning, honey,” said Bob as Helen sat down beside him.

“Hi, sweetie,” said Helen, doing her best not to sound distracted.

“So Evelyn's already gone?” asked Bob, lifting his coffee cup to his mouth.

Helen's stomach lurched. “Yes.”

“Evelyn's gone?” Violet asked. “So she's feeling better?”

 _No,_ said Helen mentally. She opened her mouth, but couldn't bring herself to lie to Violet.

“Yeah, she's doing better,” said Bob, and Helen tried not to be alarmed at how easily lying was for him.

“She should still be able to help you with your project,” Helen assured her.

“I think I'm good for now,” said Violet. “She got an issue of _Nature_ for me, and Tony and I used it to come up with some questions for the survey. We're going to start giving it to the kids at school next week.”

“That's great, honey,” said Helen, managing a smile.

“Well, I say good riddance,” said Mimi primly.

“Mimi!” snapped Helen.

“What? Am I the only one in this family that realizes she's a _villain_?”

“I don't know,” Dash weighed in. “If she were still a villain, she'd have hypnotized me to eat my vegetables.”

“So, what does everyone have on the docket for today?” said Bob in a voice that made it clear to Helen that he was trying to change the subject. It worked, and Helen spent the rest of the conversation only half-listening and worrying about Evelyn, who had made no indication that she had gotten home safely. Helen kicked herself for not asking Evelyn to call.

When breakfast was over, Helen immediately called Evelyn to check on her and felt ill when Evelyn didn't pick up. Helen vacuumed with some help from Bob—he lifted the furniture so she could vacuum beneath it—while failing to stop worrying about Evelyn, and practically ran to the phone when it rang. “Parr residence.”

“Hey,” came Evelyn's voice, and Helen let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. “I got your message saying I should call. Something wrong? Should I...not expect to see you Saturday?”

“I'll definitely see you Saturday,” said Helen immediately. “I was just...I should have asked you to call when you got home. I would have liked to know you got there safely.”

“Oh.” Helen thought Evelyn sounded surprised, but it was hard to tell from one short syllable. “Yeah, I got home fine. I wasn't home because I was at the animal shelter. Got a cat. Her name's Sabina.”

“Oh, that's good!” said Helen, hoping the relief in her voice wasn't obvious. “What does she look like?”

“She's all brown. Dark brown. I've never seen a cat this color before. Apparently the shelter had some trouble adopting her out because she's 'weird-looking', but she's cute.”

“Sounds exactly like the kind of cat you'd get,” said Helen with a smile.

“Yeah, I named her after Sabina Spielrein. Underappreciated woman in psychology. One of the pioneers of psychoanalysis, actually.”

“You'll have to tell me about her sometime.”

“Yeah...I'd like that.” Evelyn paused. “Hey, uh...you know how I've been having a lot of nightmares lately?”

Helen felt the pain in her chest twinge sharply. “Yes.”

“If I have a bad one—a really bad one; I wouldn't bother you if it were the usual being shocked bullshit—would it be okay if I called you?” asked Evelyn slowly. “Maybe in the morning.”

“Honey, if you have a really bad nightmare, you can call me whenever,” Helen soothed.

There was a brief pause. “Are you sure? I don't want to wake up your whole family. I mean, the kids need to be rested, and, hell, Jack-Jack...”

Helen leaned against the wall. “I...I guess you're right. You can call me in the morning, unless it's _really_ terrible, in which case I think my family will understand. I told them you had...an illness.”

“Yeah, guess I do,” Evelyn sighed. “But speaking of your family, I should let you get back to them. And I need to help Sabina acclimate.”

“Okay, sweetheart. I can't wait to meet Sabina,” said Helen. “See you Saturday, and talk to you sooner.”

“Yeah, I'm sure Sabina'd like you,” said Evelyn. “I'll see you Saturday, Helen.”

“Bye, honey,” Helen whispered as she heard the _click_ of Evelyn hanging up.

-

Mimi groaned and opened her eyes, rolling over in her bed, much to the annoyance of Sunbeam, Sara Lee, and Wonder. She'd had a long night of hero work—three bank holdups, a tour bus robbery, and a suspected kidnapping—and she was exhausted. And now something was waking her up in the middle of the night. She transformed her ears, growling with disgust as she heard Helen's voice soothing the one woman on the planet Mimi couldn't stand. Evelyn Deavor. When she heard Helen hang up the phone, Mimi crept downstairs, going to the phone. She dialed the star code to call back the last number that had dialed theirs, and waited for Evelyn to answer.

The phone only rang once. The voice that answered was shaky, exhausted, and thick with tears, but still recognizable enough that Mimi scowled at the sound. "Helen?" Evelyn whispered.

"No, it's me. What the hell are you doing calling my aunt in the middle of the night?" Mimi asked, her voice dripping with disgust and anger.

There was a pause before Evelyn answered, sounding much less like she was crying and much more like she currently sported a scowl to rival Mimi's. "'Me' as in Miriam Truax? Because if that is you, then it's none of your damn business." Mimi opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by a disgusted "I can't believe Helen is related to you."

"Yeah, well, I can't believe Winston is related to _you_ ," Mimi said. "And yeah, it's me. Miriam Truax. So again, _what are you doing calling my aunt at 12:30 in the morning_?!"

"I maintain that it's none of your business, but if you must know...have you really not figured it out? Or were you just not listening when Helen talked on _multiple occasions_ about what the hospital did to me?" Evelyn snapped. “I have nightmares.”

"Nightmares?" Mimi laughed. "Over what, getting _shocked_? I had Syndrome's robot almost tear my fucking arm off. I barely got away alive; Syndrome thought I was dead. You wanna talk about nightmares? Really, Deavor? You're gonna go there. Seriously?"

"You're going to make post-traumatic nightmares into a contest?" Evelyn hissed. "Is that a super thing? That competitive spirit? And if you _must_ know, in this one, it was your aunt on the receiving end of the shocks. I needed to know she was okay. What, you've never had a nightmare about someone you care about being hurt? No, wait...you're too selfish for that."

Mimi glared into the telephone, her stomach roiling with anger. "Selfish? Like I was being selfish when I _tried_ to track down your dad's killer? Remember that? Yeah, that was real selfish of me; risking getting arrested and relocated at the age of fifteen just because I wanted to help you guys." She lowered her voice. "And just so you know, she's just fine. She has a husband and kids who love her; she doesn't need someone like you in her life."

There was a long pause this time, and Mimi wondered if the other woman had hung up. But to Mimi's surprise, Evelyn's eventual response was a chuckle, a cold, mirthless sound. "Yeah, selfish. Like your total inability to be happy for your aunt. A family and a girlfriend? Some would call that lucky."

"I can't be happy when she's with someone like _you_ ,” Mimi spat. “You know, they used to call you Deavor the Desperate in high school. Or worse, Deavor the Dyke. But you know, I always stuck up for you.” Mimi decided not to mention what she had allowed to happen to Evelyn's car. “Up until you, y'know.... _tried to fucking murder Helen_."

" _I had it under control_." Evelyn snarled. "If I _wanted_ her dead, she'd be dead. Christ, will you give Helen a _little_ credit? Do you think she'd have given me a second chance if she thought I didn't deserve it? What makes you a better judge of character? Because the homophobic slurs _really_ don't help your case in that department, Truax." Evelyn's voice had begun to tremble again; whether with rage or sorrow, Mimi couldn't tell.

"Awww, what's the matter?" Mimi taunted. "Getting upset because you know I'm right? . If she did want to be with you, it's because she felt _sorry_ for you." Her heart raced. She almost couldn't believe what she was saying, but it felt good to get almost twenty years of resentment off of her chest. "Get the picture, Deavor? She doesn't need someone who constantly calls in the middle of the night just for..." She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "... _validation_."

"You lying little _shit_!" Evelyn's voice rose from its previous tense, angry growl to what was nearly a scream. "If she had a problem with providing _emotional support_ , something you clearly wouldn't know if it bit you in the ass, she'd tell me."

Mimi glared into the phone. "Listen, Deavor. I'm gonna say this nice and slowly: _Helen. Has. A. Family._ She doesn't need you, or your baggage. Especially not when she's had nightmares of her own. How _dare_ you say I lack empathy when _I'm_ the one who has to help her when she has nightmares about what happened on the Everjust?"

This time, when Evelyn replied, there was no anger in her voice, and it was so quiet that Mimi could barely hear it. "She...what?"

"She. Has. Nightmares," Mimi clarified, though she was lying. "Nightmares where she can't shoot you out of the plane in time—thank God she did that—to save her life." She practically spat the words out. "So yeah, do you understand my position on you a little bit better?"

"You're lying." Evelyn's voice was a desperate whisper. "You're lying! That's not true! That can't be true...she'd have...she'd have told me..." The fractured sentence broke off into a sound that was unmistakably a sob. "Oh my God... _Helen_..." The line went dead.

Mimi grinned, self-satisfactorily, and put the phone back on the receiver.

-

When Helen woke and realized it was Saturday, a smile immediately came to her face when she thought of the fact that she was going to go on a picnic with Evelyn. She headed downstairs, started the coffee maker, and called Evelyn. She didn't pick up until the fourth ring, and when she answered, her voice was weak and tired. “Hello?”

“Hi, sweetie,” said Helen gently. “More nightmares last night?”

“Yeah,” Evelyn rasped.

“If you don't feel up to our picnic today, that's okay,” said Helen. “But the weather's going to be really nice.”

“About that,” said Evelyn weakly. She cleared her throat. “Look, uh. You've been wasting a lot of time with me lately. Why don't you go with your family? I've still got some...affairs to put in order here.”

“Still getting the cat acclimated?” asked Helen, her heart sinking a little.

“Yeah. She's sweet, though.” Evelyn cleared her throat again. “Tell Violet good luck with her project, okay?”

“I'll tell her,” said Helen, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. “We should see each other soon, though, okay, sweetheart?”

“Okay,” said Evelyn, her voice barely audible. “Bye, Helen.”

“Good-bye, honey,” Helen whispered as she heard the _click_ of the phone hanging up. Sighing, she went back to the kitchen to get breakfast started. She put on a bright smile as her family trooped downstairs.

“Morning, Mom,” said Violet as she sat down. “When are you going to see your girlfriend?”

“Well, actually,” said Helen, still trying to smile, “Evelyn had a great idea. She thought that we could make it a Parr-Truax picnic.”

“So, we're all going on the picnic?” Violet repeated. “Is your girlfriend coming too?”

Helen cleared her throat. “No, she...she she just adopted a new cat, and she has to make sure she gets acclimated.”

“Oh, she took my suggestion?” Bob's eyebrows went up. “That's...good.”

“That poor cat,” said Mimi, who had just walked in, toting Jack-Jack on her hip. “What do you bet she lets the poor thing starve to death and takes notes on it?”

“Evelyn likes cats. She wouldn't do that,” sighed Helen. “Mimi, I really don't appreciate you continuing to insult Evelyn.”

“If you just dumped her, you wouldn't have to listen to me insult her,” said Mimi flippantly.

“I am not _dumping_ Evelyn,” said Helen firmly, setting out glasses for orange juice. “Mimi, we'll talk about this later.”

“You always say that, and then you never say anything convincing about why I shouldn't speak my mind,” said Mimi.

“Mom says if you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all,” said Dash as Helen poured him some orange juice.

“I do say that, and you'd do well to listen, Mimi,” said Helen. Mimi sniffed, but dropped the subject.

Helen felt like she was operating on autopilot as she made and packed sandwiches for the picnic, and she stared out the window as Bob drove the family to one of Municiberg's many parks. The weather was glorious, and Helen's family immediately set about enjoying it as soon as the picnic blanket was down; Dash and Bob played catch while Violet played fetch with Mimi. Jack-Jack dozed in Helen's lap, which Helen found to be a blessed relief because keeping Jack-Jack from using his powers in public was still a trial. Smiling down at her adorable sleeping son helped keep her mind off Evelyn; Helen still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with her lover. It wasn't like her to cancel plans.

Bob walked over to Helen, holding the baseball he and the kids had been playing with. “Hey, honey,” he said. “The kids want to play Frisbee, and I always throw it too hard. Would you mind?”

Glad for another distraction, Helen carefully handed Jack-Jack to her husband. “Not at all. I'll play.” She got up, retrieved the Frisbee from a backpack full of games and toys, and played a more difficult game of Frisbee than she was used to—she couldn't very well stretch her arms to catch the Frisbee in public—with Violet, Dash, and Mimi.

After the game of Frisbee, they sat down to eat. Bob handed out the sandwiches, and when there was an extra sandwich in the picnic basket, Helen felt as though she had been kicked in the stomach. While she hadn't been thinking clearly, she had made a sandwich for Evelyn.

“You hungry, Helen?” Bob asked, holding up the extra sandwich. “You seem a little out of it.”

“Yeah, I am. Out of it.” Helen cleared her throat. “I'm worried about Evelyn. Would it be okay if, after we're done with our picnic, I stopped at her place? Just for a little while. To check on her.”

“Yeah, that would be okay.” Bob's brow furrowed. “You're really worried about her?”

“I am.” Helen pulled her knees to her chest. “When she called me to cancel, I barely recognized her voice. I know she had another bad nightmare, but I think something else is going on.”

“So it's not just that...you two are in the honeymoon phase?”

Helen quirked an eyebrow. “Of course not! Did you really think that?”

“Well, you two act like teenagers enough,” said Bob, failing badly to hold back a smile.

Helen smiled in spite of herself. “Oh, stop.”

“Honey...” Bob rested a hand on Helen's back. “If you really care about Evelyn, and she's really, _really_ in a bad way, she can visit again. My danger sense has gone back to normal since she left. I think you're right that something bad is going on with her.”

Helen flung her arms around her husband, barely remembering not to stretch them. “Thank you, honey. I love you so much.”

When the family had arrived home, Helen packed a sack lunch for Evelyn containing the extra sandwich and took the family's car, which was blocking her motorcycle, to Lake Estates.

Helen didn't have Bob's danger sense, but she couldn't shake the idea that something was off as she walked up to Evelyn's door. That thought was amplified when Evelyn didn't answer after a few minutes. She reached one hand under the door to unlock it and was surprised to find it unlocked.

“Evelyn? Sweetie?” Helen called as she entered the kitchen. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Helen's arrival was noticed only by a small chocolate brown cat, who ran into the kitchen, mewing animatedly. The cat enthusiastically butted her head against Helen's shins.

“You must be Sabina.” Helen knelt and petted the cat's head. “Where's your mama?”

Evelyn still hadn't appeared. Helen got up and looked around, searching for any other signs of Evelyn's whereabouts. A couple of envelopes on the kitchen table caught Helen's eye. Her heart felt like it dropped into her stomach when when she saw that one of the envelopes was addressed to her. Her hands trembled as she opened it and read:

_Dear Helen,_

_I’m sorry. I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m sorry you lost so much sleep over me. I’m sorry you wasted so much time with me. I could spend a whole page listing all the things I’m sorry for, so I’ll leave it at that. Tell your family I’m sorry too. I seem to have a negative impact on you and your family even when I’m trying not to, so I’m taking myself out of the equation forever._

_I wanted to see you one last time today, but I couldn’t bring myself to let you come here. After spending time at your house, it’s painfully obvious to me that you coming to see me here is like Dumpster diving when you have a gourmet meal at home. I’m not even sure how you can bring yourself to look at me._

_I said earlier that I was glad you saved me when you shot me out of my jet so I could have time with you. I don’t think that anymore. As much as I’ve loved being with you, you should have let me die. I’m fixing that now._

_Be safe. Be happy without me._

_-Evelyn_

_P.S. I’m sure suicide isn’t something that you want to explain to your kids. You can tell them I died in a car accident.  
P.P.S. I didn't mean to stick you with this, but please take Sabina to a no-kill shelter if you don't know anyone who wants to adopt her._

“Oh, God, no,” Helen whispered. “Evelyn!” Her voice rose to a scream as she rushed into Evelyn's bedroom, but there was no sign of her. She raced into the bathroom, the living room, and the garage, but there was no sign of Evelyn...or Evelyn's car.

Helen barely remembered to close the door behind her as she climbed back into the driver's seat of the Parr family car and drove back to where she had seen a gray pickup parked by the roadside a few miles away but hadn't thought to check if it was Evelyn's.

When she parked the car and got out on shaky legs, she recognized one of the larger trees a few yards from where Evelyn's car was parked. It was the tree under which she and Evelyn had shared their first kiss. Helen staggered toward the tree, praying that her lover was still alive. “Evelyn?” Her voice came out trembling. “Honey?”

There was a spreading pool of red beneath the tree, and crumpled in its center was what was left of Evelyn.

“Evelyn!” Helen didn't recognize the voice that ripped itself from her throat. “No!” In a second, she was pulling Evelyn's limp body into her lap, feeling for a pulse, even though she knew that there was no way a person could lose that much blood and live. “No,” Helen whispered. “No, God, Evelyn...” She clutched the lifeless form of her lover to her chest, pressing her face into the blood-tacky hair. “Evelyn, I love you, why would you do this, no, please, no...”

-

Later, Helen would remember almost nothing about the rest of that day. Most of what she knew about the day's events were relayed to her by other people who were there.

What she had done was wrap Evelyn's body in the plastic sheet Evelyn had apparently placed under herself before opening the blood vessels in her arms and legs simultaneously with her last terrible invention. She had driven to the police station, where Winston had been called to officially identify Evelyn's body. When Winston saw his sister cold on a slab in the medical examiner's office, he became so hysterical he had to be sedated.

Helen had not been able to stop crying for hours, even with Bob holding her. Violet and Dash had been shocked into silence when they heard about Evelyn's “car accident”, but both of them gave Helen tight hugs. Mimi, when informed of the truth about Evelyn's death, had gone completely pale and ran to her room.

When Helen had finally calmed down, it was late, and she went into the guest bedroom where Evelyn had slept because it seemed like the right thing to do. She noticed a folded piece of paper on one pillow, and she opened it and read:

_Dear Helen,_

_Thanks for letting me stay here for a while. I can't wait to see you Saturday._

_I love you._

_-Evelyn_

The irreconcilable difference between that small confession of love and Evelyn's suicide note pushed Helen back into unending tears. Later, she would vaguely remember crying in Bob's arms as she tried to sleep that night, repeating “I don't understand. I don't understand _why_.” Strangely, the biggest comfort to her was Sabina, who Mimi had offered to foster after she finally came out of her room, looking shaken. Once she had been retrieved from Evelyn's former temporary home in Lake Estates, Sabina immediately took a liking to Helen and slept curled against her back during Helen's first sleepless night after Evelyn's death.

Helen wouldn't remember much of the next few days either but for a few scattered fragments, mostly consisting of Bob holding her while she cried or Sabina sleeping on her lap. She decided by the end of the first week to adopt the little cat, despite how many animals were already in the house.

As the days following Evelyn's death wore on, the pain of missing her persisted for Helen, but the tears were fewer and the memories formed more clearly. The still-fresh wound would be reopened many times, such as when Winston told Helen that Evelyn had requested that she not be given a funeral, or when Violet and Tony earned extra credit for the project that Evelyn had helped with.

Over and over, Helen told herself that the pain and grief would abate eventually. Day after day, she was proven wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm evil.
> 
> There's going to be an epilogue. I will also probably write a happy ending and post that as well.


	15. Epilogue: Pointlessly, Stupidly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Nachonaco for RPing the scene where Mimi confesses to Helen and Win with me.

“It's been a year since I lost E—Vivian,” said Helen, unable to keep her voice from shaking. She looked around the circle of assembled women, trying to take comfort from their pitying expressions. Karen looked to also be on the verge of tears; Kit, who was seated next to Karen, reached over and took Karen's hand. “That's how I can't help but think of it. I lost her.” Helen blinked rapidly, trying to keep from crying. “I never said I loved her when she was alive, and I still wonder if I had...if maybe she'd be alive.” She wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

“You can't blame yourself, Helen,” said Kit in a voice that was both firm and kind. “Vivian was sick. Love is great, but it isn't a...what's the word...pan-something.”

“Panacea,” said one of the newer members, a librarian named Yvette.

“I know.” Helen looked down at her hands. “But she died thinking she wasn't...worthy of me, and maybe if she had known...”

“You can't torture yourself thinking that,” said Kit. “Yeah, maybe. But maybe she'd have chosen to die anyway. It wasn't your responsibility to keep her safe.”

 _But I'm a super_ , thought Helen. _Keeping her safe was my responsibility._ Out loud, she said nothing, only nodded. The woman on her left spoke up, talking about a new job, but Helen couldn't focus. She sat quietly, thinking about Evelyn, until she noticed that the meeting had ended and people were dispersing. Kit and Karen were still holding hands, and Helen wondered how long they had been together without her noticing. 

Kit and Karen both offered Helen tight hugs and let her know that she could always come to them if she needed anything. “Where's Mimi? Is everything okay with her?” Karen added.

“She's fine,” said Helen. “She can't wait til the baby is born, though. She's eight months along now. She's...” Helen looked around to make sure everyone else was gone. “She's tired of being unable to transform.”

“Well, let her know that she can come back any time she wants,” said Kit.

“I'll tell her,” said Helen. Mimi hadn't directly acknowledged whether or not she was bisexual, but she had accompanied Helen to a few meetings at Kit's. It was something, Helen reasoned. She said good-bye to Kit and Karen and drove home, trying to focus more on the fact that Mimi and Winston's child—her great-niece or great-nephew—was due to be born in thirty days and less on the fact that it was the anniversary of Evelyn's death.

She had barely pulled into the driveway when Bob and Mimi came hustling out the door, Mimi holding her heavily pregnant belly and Bob carrying the packed bag that Mimi had prepared in case she went into labor early. “Hel! My water broke!” Mimi hollered. “We have to get to the hospital _now_!”

Helen stretched an arm to open the door for Mimi. “Get in, Shadow!” she called. “I'll get you there!”

For the next eight hours, Helen thought of nothing but her niece.

-

“You’re gonna be fine, okay?” said the nurse warmly, placing the newborn baby into Mimi's arms.

Mimi smiled as she watched the nurse leave. She knew it couldn’t be farther from the truth. She looked lovingly down at her new daughter, a shock of brown hair covering her little head already. She glanced up at Winston and Helen, the only two people in the room. 

"Oh, Mimi..." Helen brought a hand to her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes. "She's beautiful." 

"She is," Winston agreed, carefully slipping an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Well...we agreed we'd name her when we met her. What do you think? What do we name her?"

Mimi smiled back. “I can’t believe I’m a mother....”. She studied the infant carefully, and only a second passed before she added to her sentence. “Evelyn.”

Winston's eyes widened and Helen gave a stifled cry. "Mimi..." Winston whispered. "You want to name her after my sister?" He wiped his eyes. "That's so...sweet." He shook his head, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. "I love you." 

"It's been a year," Helen murmured. "Exactly a year." She took a deep, shuddering breath, steadying herself. "It's...fitting."

Mimi nodded and kissed her husband. “I love you, too.” She looked at Helen. “Yeah. The doctor said she was gonna come a week later, but...well...I had to do it. Especially...to make it up to Evelyn.”

Helen retrieved a tissue from a box at Mimi's bedside and dabbed her eyes. "I know you and Evelyn didn't get along, Mimi, but it isn't your fault she...she's gone." Helen swallowed hard and tried to change the subject, at least slightly. "How about Petra as a middle name? After Dad. I'm sure he would have loved to be here for this."

Mimi grinned. “You read my mind.” She looked down at her daughter. “Evelyn Petra Deavor....” She swallowed. “Actually...it...probably is my fault she’s gone.”

"No!" Winston insisted soothingly, tightening his arm around Mimi. "I know you told her that Helen had nightmares about her. But Evelyn..." Winston's voice caught. "My sister had an illness. That's why she died. Not because of anything you said or did." 

Helen's brow furrowed. "I never had nightmares about Evelyn...not before she died."

Mimi looked down, her face red with embarrassment. "I....might have told her to stop calling in the middle of the night. I don't know why I did it and I didn't think she would...she would have...." she trailed off, tears streaming down her cheeks. "if I could take back what I said, I would in a heartbeat."

Painful silence filled the room for a long moment as horror dawned on Winston's and Helen's faces. Helen recovered first. "Miriam Irene." Her voice shook, but it was still cold enough to raise the hairs on the back of Mimi's neck. " _What did you tell her?_ "

"I-I..." Mimi looked away. "I might have told her that....you didn't need or want her. And...and that you had nightmares about her trying to hurt you."

"You did _what!?_ " Helen's anguished cry sounded as if it had been torn from her throat. "Not a day goes by that I don't wish I had Evelyn back, and you said..." Helen began to sob openly. "I loved Evelyn. How could you say such a thing? How could you _lie_ like that?" 

"Mimi..." Winston stepped back from his wife's bedside, shaking his head in disbelief. "It's not true. Tell me it's not true. Tell me you would never say something so cruel to my sister."

Mimi started to cry. "I'm so sorry...I don't know what came over me, and it doesn't excuse what I did....I...I just wanted her to leave us alone! I kept thinking about all the times she tortured me in high school, how she hypnotized you and strung you along under the guise of wanting supers legal again....I just wanted her to leave us alone and get her own life. I-I let my temper get the best of me and I said things I shouldn't have that I can't take back...but I can try to be a better person." She looked down at her daughter. "I _will_ be a better person."

"How could you?" Winston's voice was strangled. "Mimi...my sister...how could you?" Winston sank to the ground, his face buried in his hands. "Oh, God, Evelyn..." 

Helen knelt beside Winston and rested a hand on his back. "A better person?" She whispered bitterly to Mimi. "Like Evelyn was trying to be when you decided to tell a seriously mentally ill woman something you knew would break her heart? She never got the chance to be a better person." Helen's breath trembled. "I can't believe you...you're just like your mother."

Mimi recoiled as Helen mentioned the woman who had abandoned Mimi at a young age, and her heart stopped. "Hel....I'm so...so sorry..." She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. "I don't...know how I can fix this. I...I understand if neither of you....wants anything to do with me."

Helen stood. "I don't know if I can forgive you for this." Even though her voice still trembled, it was hard and icy. "I have nightmares _now_. Almost every night, I dream about Evelyn bleeding out on the ground, alone, at the place where I first kissed her, because she thought she had done something unforgivable to me. And now I know why she thought that." Helen closed her eyes. "I believe you when you say you'll try to do better. But I can't talk to you right now." With that, Helen walked out of Mimi's hospital room, seemingly not caring about the tears dripping off her chin. Winston wept uncontrollably, saying nothing.

Mimi swallowed, still holding her daughter. "Winston....I...." she looked at him with remorse. "I'm so sorry. If I could...if I could go back, I would," she reaffirmed. "Honest." She exhaled. "I don't....want to lose you guys. I want to do better. For her sake." She looked down at her daughter again. "Win?" she asked. "Can....can you forgive me?"

Winston pulled himself to his feet. "You're my wife, Mimi, and I'll always love you." He steadied himself with a hand on the frame of Mimi's hospital bed and rested his other hand on Mimi's shoulder. "But my sister is dead. I don't know if I can forgive you for that...not right away. But maybe I can..." Winston touched his newborn daughter's hair. "...for her sake."

Mimi smiled sadly. The baby finally opened her eyes. Mimi smiled down. "Hello, little one. I'm your mama."

-

Helen's hand shook as she reached out to place a small round rock on Evelyn's headstone. “Hi, sweetie,” she whispered, her voice strangled. “I've been wondering for the last year why you chose to take your life, and...now I know.” She shook her head. “Evelyn, why didn't you tell me what Mimi said to you? I could have told you that she was lying.” Helen gripped the headstone with both hands. “You died, pointlessly, stupidly, thinking you had traumatized me. It didn't have to happen that way.” Helen took a deep breath. “Mimi is my niece, and I would like to think I can forgive her one day, but...God, I miss you. I miss you so much. I don't know if I can forgive her yet. Not knowing the role she played in your death.”

Helen barely heard the footsteps approaching until they stopped beside her and she heard Winston clear his throat. “Helen?”

Helen looked up at Winston, wiping her eyes. “Oh...hello, Win. Is Mimi...?”

“She's resting,” said Winston. “I'm about to go back to the hospital, but I had to come here first. And...I thought you might be here, and I wanted to give you this.” Winston handed Helen a manila envelope. “Evelyn left me her lab notebook so I still would have access to her invention ideas. But I couldn't bring myself to read it until a few days ago, and...she wrote to you in her lab notebook sometimes. I thought you would like to read those.”

Helen took the envelope. “Thank you.”

Winston took a little stone from his pocket and placed it on his sister's headstone. “You have a niece now, Evelyn,” he said softly. “And she shares your name. But I should get back to her now.”

Helen blinked back tears. She and Winston hugged silently and headed back to their cars. Helen sat behind the wheel of her car, opening the envelope Winston had given her. Inside were several clippings from Evelyn's lab notebook, and Helen felt as if she had been kicked in the stomach when she saw Evelyn's handwriting. She shook the clippings into her lap and read:

_Dear Helen,_

_I like it when you call me “sweetie” or “honey”. It makes me feel like you care about me. I would kind of like to have a pet name for you, but since I’m crap at expressing my feelings verbally, it would probably sound stupid and fake. Maybe one day I’ll be able to say “I love you”. That would be nice too._

_-Evelyn_

_Dear Helen,_

_I wish I could sing so I could sing to you. I know that’s really sappy and you probably wouldn’t want me to even if I could carry a tune without the use of a bucket. But it’s something I think about a lot._

_I never knew I was such a huge sap. Or maybe you’re turning me into a huge sap. Maybe that’s another superpower of yours. Your superpowers are elasticity, hand massages, and turning villains into huge saps._

_I wish I could tell you some of this stuff._

_-Evelyn_

_Dear Helen,_

_I’m thinking about asking you to sleep in bed with me three nights a week instead of two. Maybe every other week. I sleep so much better with you here. But I probably won’t ask. I don’t want to fuck with your marriage. I’m lucky to have you sleeping in bed with me at all._

_I’m counting the hours. Twenty-two until the next “me night”._

_-Evelyn_

_Dear Helen,_

_Today when you were getting briefed by the NSA, Bob was having a really hard time being happy for you. It was weird. Why can’t be just be proud of you that you’re so good at what you do? Is that some kind of guy thing?_

_So I told him that he should just be proud of you and happy for you because you being good at superhero shit doesn’t make him worse at superhero shit. (Him actually being a bull in a china shop of a superhero makes him worse at superhero shit. I didn’t say that, though.) He got all defensive. I think he resented being told that by the chick on the side. So I dropped it._

_He could still be proud of HIS WIFE, though. Hell, I haven’t changed my mind about superheroes needing legal regulation, and I’m proud of you. I’m glad you didn’t take that assignment, though. I’d miss you too much._

_-Evelyn_

_Dear Helen,_

_Sometimes I wonder what our lives would be like if we had met earlier. You know, before you met Bob. And then I stop thinking about it pretty quickly because I know how much you love your family._

_I’m not a super. We’d have had to adopt kids. I’m glad you have the family you do. But sometimes I wake up and reach for you and you’re not there, and then I wish you could be next to me every morning._

_I’m definitely never telling you that._

_-Evelyn_

_Dear Helen,_

_I think a lot about the first time you visited me in the hospital. Specifically, how you were holding me when the homophobic prick nurse walked in. I wish we could set aside an hour or so every day for you to hold me like that. It’s almost as soothing as the hand massages. But I’m already in your house; I shouldn’t be making you set time aside to snuggle with me._

_Did you know that sometimes I try to stay awake longer on “me nights” so I can just lie there holding you? I’m not sure why I do that. Maybe I just really like snuggling with you. I’ve never thought of myself as all that affectionate, but something about you...I don’t know._

_This is just making me want to snuggle with you._

_-Evelyn_

_Dear Helen,_

_I hope you don’t feel like I’m too handsy with you (at least when we’re alone; I can’t even bring myself to tap your shoulder to get your attention when there are other people around). I’m trying to memorize your body. That way after you’re done with me, I can still remember you._

_Sometimes I wonder when you’re going to get tired of experimenting with a woman or feeling like you have to turn me to the good side or whatever it is that motivates you to be in this relationship with me. I hope it’s not for a long time. But when it happens, I want to be prepared._

_I hope it’s never. Fuck, I hope it’s never._

_-Evelyn_

_Dear Helen,_

_I’m trying to figure out what to get everybody for Christmas/Chanukah. Violet is getting a nice camera--she seems to be into photography--and I’m thinking of making some basic baby toys for Jack-Jack that can withstand all of his powers. If I can pull that off. Speaking of things I’m not sure if I can pull off, I’m thinking of trying to come up with a basic game that can be played on a computer for Dash; maybe something that makes math fun. I also contacted a metallurgist friend using an alias to see if we can’t figure out how to make some weights that your husband can lift without having to bench-press freight cars. Kit is getting some books I know she wants, and I’m going to try to find collector’s editions of them._

_Some of these may have to wait a few more years while I get inventing. But I’m making Mimi a new scooter (although I’m not sure I can bring myself to call it a Splootiscooter). Maybe then she’ll stop hating me. And you’re getting an Elastijet, which, yes, okay, is more ambitious than a motorcycle, but I think I can pull it off. I may have to wait a few more years to give that to you, though...I feel like it’s too much. Does making someone a personalized jet scream “I love you”? I hope it’s not too much. You seemed to really like the new Elasticycle. I’m hoping for another hug where you pick me up, not you dumping me because I’m getting too sappy and clingy._

_I’m definitely going to have to take it easy on the eggnog if you let me spend the holidays with your family. If I get too drunk, I may drag you under the mistletoe and admit that I love you. If I’m not invited to the Parr family holiday celebration, that’s okay. I get it._

_-Evelyn_

_Dear Helen,_

_I’m tempted to write a note to you that’s just “I love you” over and over. Would that make it easier to keep my mouth shut about that around you? I don’t know. I feel like I’m going to spit it out one of these days by accident, probably when we’re in bed, or if alcohol is involved. I can picture exactly how you would, in the nicest way possible, tell me you’ll never feel the same and that you can’t be with someone you’re not married to who is embarrassingly head over heels for you._

_Or maybe I’m just being paranoid. I wish I knew. Dammit, Helen, why are you so lovable?_

_-Evelyn_

_Dear Helen,_

_I hope it wasn’t obvious how much I completely lost my shit when you asked me if I wanted to go on a picnic at the place where we first kissed. I had been thinking that I should keep the sappy romantic stuff to a minimum, but a picnic where we first kissed is pretty sappy and romantic._

_I’ve been thinking about how I would like to dance with you. I also thought that that was too sappy to mention. But if the picnic date goes well, I’m buying a record player and Etta James’ “At Last” and asking you to dance with me to that song._

_God, I love you. Maybe I’ll even have the guts to spit that out soon._

_-Evelyn_

“Evelyn...” Helen whispered, the tears returning again. She turned the clipping containing the last note over, searched through her purse for a pen, and wrote:

_Dear Evelyn,_

_I would have loved to dance with you. As far as the place where we first kissed, I think there’s a grave marker there now. I haven’t been able to go back there. I don’t ride the Elasticycle you made me, either, not for hero work; it’s all I have left of you, and I won’t risk anything happening to it. (I had another one made from your blueprints for hero work. Yours is a smoother ride.)_

_I’m so sorry, Evelyn. There’s so much we didn’t get to do. Our time together was too short. So was your time on Earth. I miss you so much._

_I love you._

_-Helen_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end...of this version. I'm still going to write a happy ending.


	16. Happy Ending: You Saved Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The previously mentioned happy ending. Replaces chapter 14.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Nachonaco for helping me RP the phone call between Evelyn and Mimi as well as the Chanukah scene!

The morning after Evelyn left the house that Helen could no longer call Chez Deavor without suppressing a wince, Helen watched her husband, children, and niece file into the kitchen to sit down at the table and found herself automatically looking for Evelyn. When it struck her that Evelyn wasn't going to shamble in and sleepily kiss her before heading to the coffee maker, she felt it like an open wound, as if she would see a blooded hole blown through her chest if she looked in the mirror. Mimi, for her part, looked around the table and smiled. Helen swallowed hard and tried to focus on pouring orange juice for everyone.

“Morning, honey,” said Bob as Helen sat down beside him.

“Hi, sweetie,” said Helen, doing her best not to sound distracted.

“So Evelyn's already gone?” asked Bob, lifting his coffee cup to his mouth.

Helen's stomach lurched. “Yes.”

“Evelyn's gone?” Violet asked. “So she's feeling better?”

 _No_ , said Helen mentally. She opened her mouth, but couldn't bring herself to lie to Violet.

“Yeah, she's doing better,” said Bob, and Helen tried not to be alarmed at how easily lying was for him.

“She should still be able to help you with your project,” Helen assured Violet.

“I think I'm good for now,” said Violet. “She got an issue of  _Nature_  for me, and Tony and I used it to come up with some questions for the survey. We're going to start giving it to the kids at school next week.”

“That's great, honey,” said Helen, managing a smile.

“Well, I say good riddance,” said Mimi primly.

“Mimi!” snapped Helen.

“What? Am I the only one in this family that realizes she's a villain?”

“I don't know,” Dash weighed in. “If she were still a villain, she'd have hypnotized me to eat my vegetables.”

“So, what does everyone have on the docket for today?” said Bob in a voice that made it clear to Helen that he was trying to change the subject. It worked, and Helen spent the rest of the conversation only half-listening and worrying about Evelyn, who had made no indication that she had gotten home safely. Helen kicked herself for not asking Evelyn to call.  
When breakfast was over, Helen immediately called Evelyn to check on her and felt ill when Evelyn didn't pick up. Helen vacuumed with some help from Bob—he lifted the furniture so she could vacuum beneath it—while failing to stop worrying about Evelyn, and practically ran to the phone when it rang. “Parr residence.”

“Hey,” came Evelyn's voice, and Helen let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. “I got your message saying I should call. Something wrong? Should I...not expect to see you Saturday?”

“I'll definitely see you Saturday,” said Helen immediately. “I was just...I should have asked you to call when you got home. I would have liked to know you got there safely.”

“Oh.” Helen thought Evelyn sounded surprised, but it was hard to tell from one short syllable. “Yeah, I got home fine. I wasn't home because I was at the animal shelter. Got a cat. Her name's Sabina.”

“Oh, that's good!” said Helen, hoping the relief in her voice wasn't obvious. “What does she look like?”

“She's all brown. Dark brown. I've never seen a cat this color before. Apparently the shelter had some trouble adopting her out because she's 'weird-looking', but she's cute.”

“Sounds exactly like the kind of cat you'd get,” said Helen with a smile.

“Yeah, I named her after Sabina Spielrein. Underappreciated woman in psychology. One of the pioneers of psychoanalysis, actually.”

“You'll have to tell me about her sometime."

“Yeah...I'd like that.” Evelyn paused. “Hey, uh...you know how I've been having a lot of nightmares lately?”

Helen felt the pain in her chest twinge sharply. “Yes.”

“If I have a bad one—a really bad one; I wouldn't bother you if it were the usual being shocked bullshit—would it be okay if I called you?” asked Evelyn slowly. “Maybe in the morning.”

“Honey, if you have a really bad nightmare, you can call me whenever,” Helen soothed.

There was a brief pause. “Are you sure? I don't want to wake up your whole family. I mean, the kids need to be rested, and, hell, Jack-Jack...”

Helen leaned against the wall. “I...I guess you're right. You can call me in the morning, unless it's really terrible, in which case I think my family will understand. I told them you had...an illness.”

“Yeah, guess I do,” Evelyn sighed. “But speaking of your family, I should let you get back to them. And I need to help Sabina acclimate.”

“Okay, sweetheart. I can't wait to meet Sabina,” said Helen. “See you Saturday, and talk to you sooner.”

“Yeah, I'm sure Sabina'd like you,” said Evelyn. “I'll see you Saturday, Helen.”

“Bye, honey,” Helen whispered as she heard the  _click_  of Evelyn hanging up.

-

Mimi groaned and opened her eyes, rolling over in her bed, much to the annoyance of Sunbeam, Sara Lee, and Wonder. She'd had a long night of hero work—three bank holdups, a tour bus robbery, and a suspected kidnapping—and she was exhausted. And now something was waking her up in the middle of the night. She transformed her ears, growling with disgust as she heard Helen's voice soothing the one woman on the planet Mimi couldn't stand. Evelyn Deavor. When she heard Helen hang up the phone, Mimi crept downstairs, going to the phone. She dialed the star code to call back the last number that had dialed theirs, and waited for Evelyn to answer.  
The phone only rang once. The voice that answered was shaky, exhausted, and thick with tears, but still recognizable enough that Mimi scowled at the sound. "Helen?" Evelyn whispered.

"No, it's me. What the hell are you doing calling my aunt in the middle of the night?" Mimi asked, her voice dripping with disgust and anger.  
There was a pause before Evelyn answered, sounding much less like she was crying and much more like she currently sported a scowl to rival Mimi's. "'Me' as in Miriam Truax? Because if that is you, then it's none of your damn business." Mimi opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by a disgusted "I can't believe Helen is related to you."

"Yeah, well, I can't believe Winston is related to you," Mimi said. "And yeah, it's me. Miriam Truax. So again,  _what are you doing calling my aunt at 12:30 in the morning_?!"

"I maintain that it's none of your business, but if you must know...have you really not figured it out? Or were you just not listening when Helen talked on  _multiple occasions_  about what the hospital did to me?" Evelyn snapped. “I have nightmares.”

"Nightmares?" Mimi laughed. "Over what, getting  _shocked_? I had Syndrome's robot almost tear my fucking arm off. I barely got away alive; Syndrome thought I was dead. You wanna talk about nightmares? Really, Deavor? You're gonna go there. Seriously?"

"You're going to make post-traumatic nightmares into a contest?" Evelyn hissed. "Is that a super thing? That competitive spirit? And if you  _must_ know, in this one, it was your aunt on the receiving end of the shocks. I needed to know she was okay. What, you've never had a nightmare about someone you care about being hurt? No, wait...you're too selfish for that."

Mimi glared into the telephone, her stomach roiling with anger. "Selfish? Like I was being selfish when I tried to track down your dad's killer? Remember that? Yeah, that was real selfish of me; risking getting arrested and relocated at the age of fifteen just because I wanted to help you guys." She lowered her voice. "And just so you know, she's just fine. She has a husband and kids who love her; she doesn't need someone like you in her life."

There was a long pause this time, and Mimi wondered if the other woman had hung up. But to Mimi's surprise, Evelyn's eventual response was a chuckle, a cold, mirthless sound. "Yeah, selfish. Like your total inability to be happy for your aunt. A family and a girlfriend? Some would call that lucky."

"I can't be happy when she's with someone like you,” Mimi spat. “You know, they used to call you Deavor the Desperate in high school. Or worse, Deavor the Dyke. But you know, I always stuck up for you.” Mimi decided not to mention what she had allowed to happen to Evelyn's car. “Up until you, y'know.... _tried to fucking murder Helen_."

" _I had it under control_." Evelyn snarled. "If I _wanted_ her dead, she'd be dead. Christ, will you give Helen a _little_ credit? Do you think she'd have given me a second chance if she thought I didn't deserve it? What makes you a better judge of character? Because the homophobic slurs _really_ don't help your case in that department, Truax." Evelyn's voice had begun to tremble again; whether with rage or sorrow, Mimi couldn't tell.

"Awww, what's the matter?" Mimi taunted. "Getting upset because you know I'm right? . If she did want to be with you, it's because she felt _sorry_ for you." Her heart raced. She almost couldn't believe what she was saying, but it felt good to get almost twenty years of resentment off of her chest. "Get the picture, Deavor? She doesn't need someone who constantly calls in the middle of the night just for..." She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "... _validation_."

"You lying little _shit_!" Evelyn's voice rose from its previous tense, angry growl to what was nearly a scream. "If she had a problem with providing _emotional support_ , something you clearly wouldn't know if it bit you in the ass, she'd tell me."

Mimi glared into the phone. "Listen, Deavor. I'm gonna say this nice and slowly: _Helen. Has. A. Family._ She doesn't need you, or your baggage. Especially not when she's had nightmares of her own. How _dare_ you say I lack empathy when _I'm_ he one who has to help her when she has nightmares about what happened on the Everjust?"

This time, when Evelyn replied, there was no anger in her voice, and it was so quiet that Mimi could barely hear it. "She...what?"

"She. Has. Nightmares," Mimi clarified, though she was lying. "Nightmares where she can't shoot you out of the plane in time—thank God she did that—to save her life." She practically spat the words out. "So yeah, do you understand my position on you a little bit better?"

"You're lying." Evelyn's voice was a desperate whisper. "You're lying! That's not true! That can't be true...she'd have...she'd have told me..." The fractured sentence broke off into a sound that was unmistakably a sob. "Oh my God... _Helen_..." The line went dead.

Mimi grinned, self-satisfactorily, and put the phone back on the receiver.

-

When Helen woke and realized it was Saturday, a smile immediately came to her face when she thought of the fact that she was going to go on a picnic with Evelyn. She headed downstairs, started the coffee maker, and called Evelyn. She didn't pick up until the fourth ring, and when she answered, her voice was weak and tired. “Hello?”

“Hi, sweetie,” said Helen gently. “More nightmares last night?”

“Yeah,” Evelyn rasped.

“If you don't feel up to our picnic today, that's okay,” said Helen. “But the weather's going to be really nice.”

“About that,” said Evelyn weakly. She cleared her throat. “Look, uh. You've been wasting a lot of time with me lately. Why don't you go with your family? I've still got some...affairs to put in order here.”

“Still getting the cat acclimated?” asked Helen, her heart sinking a little.

“Yeah. She's sweet, though.” Evelyn cleared her throat again. “Tell Violet good luck with her project, okay?”

“I'll tell her,” said Helen, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. “We should see each other soon, though, okay, sweetheart?”

“Okay,” said Evelyn, her voice barely audible. “Bye, Helen.”

“Good-bye, honey,” Helen whispered as she heard the _click_ of the phone hanging up. Sighing, she went back to the kitchen to get breakfast started. She put on a bright smile as her family trooped downstairs.

“Morning, Mom,” said Violet as she sat down. “When are you going to see your girlfriend?”

“Well, actually,” said Helen, still trying to smile, “Evelyn had a great idea. She thought that we could make it a Parr-Truax picnic.”

“So, we're all going on the picnic?” Violet repeated. “Is your girlfriend coming too?”

Helen cleared her throat. “No, she...she she just adopted a new cat, and she has to make sure she gets acclimated.”

“Oh, she took my suggestion?” Bob's eyebrows went up. “That's...good.”

“That poor cat,” said Mimi, who had just walked in, toting Jack-Jack on her hip. “What do you bet she lets the poor thing starve to death and takes notes on it?”

“Evelyn likes cats. She wouldn't do that,” sighed Helen. “Mimi, I really don't appreciate you continuing to insult Evelyn.”

“If you just dumped her, you wouldn't have to listen to me insult her,” said Mimi flippantly.

“I am not _dumping_ Evelyn,” said Helen firmly, setting out glasses for orange juice. “Mimi, we'll talk about this later.”

“You always say that, and then you never say anything convincing about why I shouldn't speak my mind,” said Mimi.

“Mom says if you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all,” said Dash as Helen poured him some orange juice.

“I do say that, and you'd do well to listen, Mimi,” said Helen. Mimi sniffed, but dropped the subject.

Helen felt like she was operating on autopilot as she made and packed sandwiches for the picnic, and she stared out the window as Bob drove the family to one of Municiberg's many parks. The weather was glorious, and Helen's family immediately set about enjoying it as soon as the picnic blanket was down; Dash and Bob played catch while Violet played fetch with Mimi. Jack-Jack dozed in Helen's lap, which Helen found to be a blessed relief because keeping Jack-Jack from using his powers in public was still a trial. Smiling down at her adorable sleeping son helped keep her mind off Evelyn; Helen still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with her lover. It wasn't like her to cancel plans.

Bob walked over to Helen, holding the baseball he and the kids had been playing with. “Hey, honey,” he said. “The kids want to play Frisbee, and I always throw it too hard. Would you mind?”

Glad for another distraction, Helen carefully handed Jack-Jack to her husband. “Not at all. I'll play.” She got up, retrieved the Frisbee from a backpack full of games and toys, and played a more difficult game of Frisbee than she was used to—she couldn't very well stretch her arms to catch the Frisbee in public—with Violet, Dash, and Mimi.

After the game of Frisbee, they sat down to eat. Bob handed out the sandwiches, and when there was an extra sandwich in the picnic basket, Helen felt as though she had been kicked in the stomach. While she hadn't been thinking clearly, she had made a sandwich for Evelyn.

“You hungry, Helen?” Bob asked, holding up the extra sandwich. “You seem a little out of it.”

“Yeah, I am. Out of it.” Helen cleared her throat. “I'm worried about Evelyn. Would it be okay if, after we're done with our picnic, I stopped at her place? Just for a little while. To check on her.”

“Yeah, that would be okay.” Bob's brow furrowed. “You're really worried about her?”

“I am.” Helen pulled her knees to her chest. “When she called me to cancel, I barely recognized her voice. I know she had another bad nightmare, but I think something else is going on.”

“So it's not just that...you two are in the honeymoon phase?”  
Helen quirked an eyebrow. “Of course not! Did you really think that?”

“Well, you two act like teenagers enough,” said Bob, failing badly to hold back a smile.

Helen smiled in spite of herself. “Oh, stop.”

“Honey...” Bob rested a hand on Helen's back. “If you really care about Evelyn, and she's really, really in a bad way, she can visit again. My danger sense has gone back to normal since she left. I think you're right that something bad is going on with her.”

Helen flung her arms around her husband, barely remembering not to stretch them. “Thank you, honey. I love you so much.”

When the family had arrived home, Helen packed a sack lunch for Evelyn containing the extra sandwich and took the family's car, which was blocking her motorcycle, to Lake Estates.

Helen didn't have Bob's danger sense, but she couldn't shake the idea that something was off as she walked up to Evelyn's door. That thought was amplified when Evelyn didn't answer after a few minutes. She reached one hand under the door to unlock it and was surprised to find it unlocked.

“Evelyn? Sweetie?” Helen called as she entered the kitchen. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Helen's arrival was noticed only by a small chocolate brown cat, who ran into the kitchen, mewing animatedly. The cat enthusiastically butted her head against Helen's shins.  
“You must be Sabina.” Helen knelt and petted the cat's head. “Where's your mama?”

Evelyn still hadn't appeared. Helen got up and looked around, searching for any other signs of Evelyn's whereabouts. A couple of envelopes on the kitchen table caught Helen's eye. Her heart felt like it dropped into her stomach when when she saw that one of the envelopes was addressed to her. Her hands trembled as she opened it and read:

_Dear Helen,_

_I’m sorry. I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m sorry you lost so much sleep over me. I’m sorry you wasted so much time with me. I could spend a whole page listing all the things I’m sorry for, so I’ll leave it at that. Tell your family I’m sorry too. I seem to have a negative impact on you and your family even when I’m trying not to, so I’m taking myself out of the equation forever._

_I wanted to see you one last time today, but I couldn’t bring myself to let you come here. After spending time at your house, it’s painfully obvious to me that you coming to see me here is like Dumpster diving when you have a gourmet meal at home. I’m not even sure how you can bring yourself to look at me.  
I said earlier that I was glad you saved me when you shot me out of my jet so I could have time with you. I don’t think that anymore. As much as I’ve loved being with you, you should have let me die. I’m fixing that now._

_Be safe. Be happy without me._

_-Evelyn_

_P.S. I’m sure suicide isn’t something that you want to explain to your kids. You can tell them I died in a car accident.  
P.P.S. I didn't mean to stick you with this, but please take Sabina to a no-kill shelter if you don't know anyone who wants to adopt her._

“Oh, God, no,” Helen whispered. “Evelyn!” Her voice rose to a scream as she rushed into Evelyn's bedroom, but there was no sign of her. She raced into the bathroom, the living room, and the garage, but there was no sign of Evelyn...or Evelyn's car.

Helen barely remembered to close the door behind her as she climbed back into the driver's seat of the Parr family car. Her heart hammered thunderously in her chest as she drove. What could have suddenly pushed Evelyn into such a depressive state? It didn’t matter; she had to find Evelyn before it was too late.

The sight of a dark grey pickup truck pulled off to the side of the road caught Helen’s eye; Evelyn’s truck. Helen swerved off the road and had barely parked when she leaped out of the car, her eyes frantically searching the area. She thought she recognized the tree under which she had kissed Evelyn for the first time, and seated underneath…

“ _Evelyn!_ ” Helen’s voice was a desperate scream.

Evelyn looked up, her eyes swollen and red. Her hair was shorn, its unruly length replaced by the even more unruly shortness that Helen remembered from the day she and Helen had first met. “Helen?” she rasped.

Helen was at her lover’s side in the space of a blink. “Evelyn.” She wrapped her arms ten times around Evelyn’s thin body, one hand cradling the back of her head, squeezing her hard. “I thought I’d lost you,” she whispered.

Evelyn pressed her face to Helen’s shoulder. “Would it have been so bad if you had?” she mumbled.

Helen began to cry, tightening her arms even more around Evelyn. “Of course! How could you say that?”

“I know.” Evelyn’s voice was barely audible. “Helen, I know about your nightmares. About the Everjust. I know I…I traumatized you.”

“Sweetie, what are you talking about?” Helen unwrapped her arms from Evelyn and cupped her lover’s face in her hands. Evelyn closed her eyes.

“You don’t have to lie anymore. I know you don’t want me,” said Evelyn, her voice lifeless and dull. “Go back to your family. Leave me here. Maybe you’ll sleep better, knowing I’m dead.”

“I don’t have nightmares about you,” Helen insisted, resting her forehead against Evelyn’s. “Maybe I did once…I had a dream about going to visit you in the hospital and you had slit your wrists. But I don’t have nightmares about what happened on the Everjust.”

Evelyn opened her eyes. “You…you don’t?”

“Why would you think that?” Helen demanded. “Do I cry out in my sleep sometimes?”

Evelyn leaned against her lover, resting her face against the curve of Helen’s neck, her arms locking tightly around Helen’s waist. She didn’t answer for a long moment. “Uh…yeah. I never wanted to wake you when it happened. I figured it’d just scare you more, to see me in real life.” She shivered, and Helen hugged her hard. “I thought it would be better for everyone if I were dead. You wouldn’t have to put up with me. You wouldn’t have to be with someone who hurt you so badly out of pity.”

“None of that is true,” Helen whispered fiercely. She shut her eyes and threaded the fingers of one hand through what was left of Evelyn’s hair. “I’m not ‘putting up with you’…Evelyn…” Helen bit her lower lip. “I love you.”

Evelyn let out a cry that sounded pained, her hands gripping Helen’s shoulders. “I never thought I’d hear you say that.” She touched a long kiss to the base of Helen’s neck. “I’ve been…meaning to say it, but I didn’t think you’d want to know…Helen…I love you. So much.” She paused. “I forgot to put in my suicide note that I didn’t want you to look on the pillow of the bed where you let me sleep. I left a note there for you. But I thought it would upset you to read it because it said ‘I love you’.”

Helen laughed, but the noise came out as a sob. “What else did it say?”

“It was pretty short.” Evelyn cleared her throat, which was something of an exercise in futility as she had been crying for a while. “I think it said ‘Dear Helen, thank you for letting me stay here for a while. I can’t wait to see you on Saturday. I love you’.”

Helen kissed the top of Evelyn’s head. “You’re coming home with me.”

“Helen…”

“No arguments,” said Helen, helping Evelyn to her feet. “I did go on a picnic with Bob and Mimi and the kids today. But I came here afterward because I wanted to tell you that Bob and I talked, and we want you to come stay with us again. _Both_ of us want you to come stay with us again.”

Evelyn shook her head. “Mimi hates me. I don’t want to fuck things up with your family. Any of your family. I’m not…I’m not married to you or related to you. I shouldn’t be staying with you.” She took a deep, trembling breath. “I want what’s best for you. Isn’t that how loving someone is supposed to work?”

“What’s best for me is knowing you’re safe, and being able to kiss you good night every night and make you coffee every morning,” said Helen tenderly, cradling Evelyn’s face in her hands again. “And having everybody I love in one place. I’ll talk to Mimi. She’s my niece and I love her, but she can be…a hardhead.” Helen sighed. “And she had some...some horrible experiences in her life that make her protective of me.”

Evelyn chewed her lower lip. “I have a feeling she’ll tell you that either I go or she goes. I know she was, uh, separated from you for a long time. Maybe I should stay at my place until you talk to Mimi.”

“I’m not leaving you alone,” said Helen fiercely. “You’re coming home with me tonight, and I’m sleeping in bed with you, and then Bob and I are not taking our eyes off you until we’re positive you’re safe.”

Evelyn laid her head down on Helen’s shoulder. “Okay,” she whispered.

An hour later, Evelyn lay in a place she had thought she would never be again: curled against the soft, comforting curves of her lover on the guest bed in her room in the Parr-Deavor house. “Why did you cut your hair?” Helen whispered, caressing it. “It was so pretty.”

“Because you said you liked it long,” said Evelyn miserably. “I thought you were lying to make me feel better whenever you said you cared about me. I figured most of the compliments you have me were lies too.”

“Do I have to reiterate every compliment I’ve given you?” Helen asked, her voice both gentle and teasing.

“That’d be nice,” Evelyn mumbled.

“Okay.” Helen kissed Evelyn’s hair. “I’ll start by telling you how beautiful you are.”

“Oh, _come on_!” an enraged voice sounded from the doorway. Helen and Evelyn looked up to see an irate-looking Mimi Truax standing just outside the room. “She’s back? Really?”

“Mimi, now is not the time,” said Helen sternly, wrapping a protective arm around Evelyn. “Evelyn needs a lot of care and support right now.”

“So what!?” Mimi yelled, but she flinched backward as she saw her aunt’s expression become furious.

“Miriam Irene Truax, you are too old for me to say I have to discuss your attitude with you later, but I have half a mind to do just that.” Helen’s voice began to betray its Southern origins, and Mimi gulped, but wasn’t entirely cowed.

“Can we talk? Alone?”

“All right,” said Helen, her voice steely. She kissed Evelyn’s forehead as she got up, and Mimi rolled her eyes. Evelyn curled into a fetal position and pulled the covers over herself.

“What are you doing?” Mimi hissed as Helen closed the door. “You’re married! You have a family!”

“Seeing as Bob is fine with our arrangement, I’m not sure why you’re not,” said Helen, folding her arms.

“Do you have to be with my bitchy TA from high school? And before you can tell me not to care about that, okay, fine, but she’s a _villain_!” Mimi insisted. “I mean…what do you even see in her?”

Helen massaged her temples. “I still fail to understand why you’re so invested in a relationship I’m perfectly happy with.”

“Because you _shouldn’t be with her_! Hel, she tried to _kill you_!”

“I wasn’t entirely pleased with her initial explanation for that,” Helen sighed, “but what I do know is that she feels remorse for everything she’s done. She’s trying to make amends.”

“Some things you don’t get to make amends for!” Mimi yelled.

Helen held her hands up. “Mimi, I appreciate your protectiveness, but I think we should wait to talk about this until you’ve calmed down. And right now, Evelyn needs me.” Helen reached for the doorknob.

“She ‘needs you’? She doesn’t deserve you!”

The door opened to reveal a disheveled Evelyn, who was completely ignoring the tears streaming down her face. “You make a few good points,” Evelyn rasped, “but your beef is with me, not Helen. Leave her alone.”

“You leave her alone!” Mimi shouted.

“Tried that. Didn’t take.”

Mimi opened her mouth, but hesitated. “What do you mean?”

“Let’s not discuss this now. Let’s wait until we’ve all calmed down,” said Helen, but Evelyn had already disappeared back into the room, and Helen had barely finished speaking when Evelyn returned, holding a piece of paper.

“I mean _this_.” Evelyn thrust the paper at Mimi, who took it, bewildered.

“What the hell is…?” Mimi trailed off and the color began to drain from her face as she began to read.

“You want to see how I was going to do it?” said Evelyn lowly. “I even invented something for the occasion. They’re like shackles with collapsible spikes. Press a button and they stab you through the major blood vessels, then retract and fall off so you can exsanguinate. Clever, right?”

Mimi looked at Evelyn, her mouth hanging open. “You…you were…”

Evelyn looked steadily at Mimi through her swollen eyes. “Yeah.” She took a deep, trembling breath. “I’m not mad at you, Truax. But maybe think before you open your mouth. Helen…maybe you should be talking to Mimi right now, not me. I think I just gave her quite the shock.”

Helen touched Evelyn’s shoulder. “Will you be safe?”

“I wouldn’t off myself with the kids in the house,” said Evelyn, shrugging. “I’ll leave the door open.” Helen looked unnerved, but nodded. Evelyn retreated into her room and climbed into bed.

“Mimi…we should talk,” said Helen gently, taking her niece’s arm. Mimi nodded silently and went with Helen.

-

Mimi walked carefully through the house, gathering each of her three dogs. She carefully watched the sliding glass door, and her blood ran cold when she saw Evelyn. Her stomach twisted and flipped as she opened the door. “Evelyn,” she murmured. “Hi. I’m sorry, I just got back from my date. I, um...needed to let the dogs out.”

Evelyn shot Mimi a poisonous look. "Just throwing this out there. Do you think my brother would still want to date you if you knew about those lies you told me?"

Mimi visibly flinched and tightly wound the leashes around her hand. “Probably not,” she admitted. “I owe...I owe you an apology. A big one.” She let all three corgis off the leash to roam the backyard, and sat on the edge of one of the pool lounge chairs. She cringed. “How much....did...Helen tell you about the stuff on Nomanisan?”

Evelyn chewed her lower lip. "The stuff that doesn't excuse what you did? Not much. She did say that you're so hard on me because of some trauma in your past, but she didn't go into detail. Why? What does it matter?"

“She didn’t go into detail with you because I didn’t go into detail with her.” She swallowed, and for a very long moment, went very silent. “Syndrome lured supers like me, and like my uncle, to Nomanisan using a...a woman.” Mimi’s voice cracked on the last word, as if she hadn’t said the word aloud in years. “Her name was Mirage. I think...it was maybe seven or eight years ago. I was playing drums out on the street in New Urbem, and she stopped by. Evelyn, she was...the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

Evelyn quirked an eyebrow. "If you're going where I think you're going...you were afraid that your aunt wasn't playing 'seduce the villainness'. You thought I was playing 'seduce the hero'. Like this woman Mirage." Evelyn laughed self-deprecatingly. "Unless I'm completely wrong, which I could very well be."

Mimi looked down, and tears fell from her eyes. “I was on Nomanisan about two times in the span of a month. My first visit, we had dinner together. She was wearing this little black dress, I was wearing an orange one....” she sighed. “I wanted to impress her. I wanted her to like me. Love me.” Mimi swallowed again. “Convince me that there was...nothing wrong with being the way I was.”

"Shit," Evelyn breathed. "So you're bi." She tilted her head. "Sounds like this Mirage was something else. But she was just working for Syndrome?"

Mimi modded. “Yeah.” She sighed and looked away. “She pretended to love me. And then...I found out she was working for Syndrome. He revealed himself the second time I fought the Omnidroid, the time it...almost tore off my arm.” She sniffled again. “I looked her dead in the eye as she stood by him, as he boasted about how he finally had me, the one who broke Mr. Incredible’s ‘I work alone’ rule. And that’s when I knew...he was using her to make me weak. And I guess...that’s what I thought you were doing with Helen. When I heard about the fight in the apartment, the axe, the plane...you putting her in a _server room_...”

Evelyn rubbed her hands briskly over her face. "Internalized whatever-phobia is a hell of a drug. I didn't think a doughy Pizza Planet delivery guy would be able to give your aunt much of a fight--I wanted her to think she'd caught the real creep, not get killed--but I should have been more careful. I knew I had...feelings for Helen, but I hated myself for that. So I threw terrible thing after terrible thing at her, trying to convince myself that meant I wasn't gay or interested in a woman, much less a female super." She sighed. "I can see why you'd think I had been pulling a Mirage with Helen, but now? After Helen saw me so doped up in the hospital I couldn't move--I certainly couldn't have kept up an elaborate ruse--and, hell, after enough time that Helen would have figured it out if I were just using her? You know your aunt; she's damn smart."

Mimi sighed. "I guess I owe you more than an apology," she said softly as she watched Sunbeam trot over and sniff Evelyn's hand. "I'm just...very protective of Helen. She saved my life when I was just a little, little kid." She watched the dog curiously for a moment as he sniffed and snorted, licking Evelyn's hand for any bits of salt that might have been on it. "I think he likes you." For the first time that night, Mimi cracked a smile that wasn't nervous in nature. Her anger and hostility towards Evelyn seemed to melt away, now that her secret was out in the open. "Hey, Deavor. Tell you what."

"I definitely get the impulse to be protective of Helen," Evelyn sighed. "What?"

Mimi stood up and smirked. "If you take care of Helen," she said as she extended her hand toward the brunette. "I'll take care of Win for you."

A hint of a smile turned up the corners of Evelyn's mouth. She reached out and shook Mimi's hand. "Deal."

-

Six Months Later

“ _Baruch atah, Adonai Eloheinu, Melech haolam, asher kid’shanu b’mitzvotav v’tzivanu l’hadlik ner l'hadlik ner shel Chanukah,_ ” Evelyn chanted in Hebrew. She struck a match to light the shammash, then carefully used the shammash to light each candle in the Chanukiah, left to right. When she was finished, she placed the shammash back in its holder and looked almost nervously to the assembled Parr-Truax household.

“Your Hebrew is beautiful, sweetie,” said Helen, dropping a kiss on Evelyn's cheek.

“Yeah, it's cool. Why didn't you sing when you lit the menorah, Mom?” Violet asked.

“I don't know the blessing,” said Helen with a self-deprecating smile. “My family wasn't the most observant.”

“And my family is Sephardic but I only know the Ashkenazi melodies for the b'rakhot,” said Evelyn, squeezing Helen's shoulder. “And I think there might be more Chanukah blessings that I don't know.”

“And I don't remember the blessings at all,” Winston confessed.

“Do we get donuts now?” asked Dash, whose primary interest in Evelyn and Winston joining the Parr family Chanukah celebration was that the Deavors were adding the Sephardic tradition of eating sufganiyot cooked in oil to the Parr-Truax tradition of eating latkes.

Mimi smiled as she walked up to Helen and Evelyn, holding the dreidel that she had been playing with against Dash and Violet. "Hey, Hel," she said. "You made sure to use Mom's latke recipe, right?" she asked. "The one without-"

"The one without onions," said Helen, nodding. "Fennel and bell peppers instead." 

"No allergic reactions at Chanukah," agreed Evelyn. "No eggs in the sufganiyot, either." 

"We made sure," said Winston earnestly.

Mimi nodded and took one of the sufganiyot, smiling. She bit into it. "Not half bad," she said, smiling. "Man, Hel, we haven't done this in a while," she said with a laugh. "My first Chanukah back home in ten years." Sunbeam barked at Evelyn's feet, pressing his nose against her leg; he wanted a latke.

"Well, if Mimi can eat them, you can...I think," said Evelyn, looking questioningly at Mimi. 

Mimi laughed. "Yeah, go ahead and give him a latke." 

Dash, for his part, had seen Mimi eat a sufganiyah and had taken that as his cue to inhale as many as he could. Fortunately, Violet headed him off when she saw him reaching for the serving plate. "Just one to start," she cautioned. "Right, Mom?" 

"Just one to start," Helen agreed. 

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it," said Bob. "It's probably my sister."

Sunbeam snapped up the latke, grunting in appreciation for Evelyn's kindness. Mimi looked askance at Dash. "D'you know how long it's been since I've had Chanukah food?" She looked at Helen, almost apologetically. "When I was at UI, I...I couldn't celebrate Chanukah. Not without thinking of you and how I should have been there." 

Sunbeam dutifully trotted over to the door as Bob opened it, barking up a storm. Karen grinned. "Oh my gosh! Whose corgi is this?!" She knelt down to scratch the little dog on the top of his head.

Mimi was busy being hugged tightly by Helen, but she borrowed Helen's powers to stretch an arm long enough to wave to Karen. "Hey, Karen! That's Sunbeam. He's my boy." 

"I thought that might be Mimi for a second," said Kit with a grin as she embraced her brother. "I still can't tell them apart." 

Karen blinked. "You thought the corgi...might be Mimi?" 

Mimi closed her eyes and focused for a moment, and her corgi ears emerged from beneath her hair. "I can transform into a Welsh Pembroke corgi," she explained, "but I'm not going to right now because..." She eyed Winston. "Shall we tell them?"

"Seems as good a time as any," said Winston with a massive grin. 

"Tell us what?" Evelyn queried, her brow knitting. Mimi's grin matched Winston's. "Win and I are gonna be parents!"

Karen’s eyes widened and she brought a hand to her mouth before quickly removing it. “No way! That’s awesome! How far along are you?” 

Mimi looked down at her stomach. “Doc thinks I’m maybe two or three months along.” She smiled and rubbed her belly. “Win and I haven’t decided on any names. We said that we would name him or her once we met them.” 

“So that explains why my pickle jar was empty at the last get-together,” Kit teased, and Mimi’s ears pinned to her head before they transformed back into her human ears. 

“Whoa!” Dash, who had been eavesdropping, looked stunned. “Mom, did you have any weird cravings when you were pregnant with me or with Vi?”

Helen laughed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Pineapple," she admitted. "That was the worst. Pineapple when I was pregnant with Vi, but to a lesser degree, chive and onion cream cheese when I was pregnant with Dash and Life cereal when I was pregnant with Jack-Jack." 

Evelyn still looked gobsmacked, her hands slowly rising to her open mouth. "Jesus H. Christ, I'm going to be an aunt," she whispered.

Mimi smiled at Evelyn. “Excited?” 

“Is that why Violet likes pineapple, Mom?” Dash asked. Karen and Kit both laughed. 

“C’mon,” Mimi said. “Let’s move this conversation to the living room. I just kicked the kids’ a...“ She grinned sheepishly when Helen gave her a reproachful look. “...tails at dreidel.”

"You can't drop a bomb like that and just proceed to playing dreidel like nothing happened!" Evelyn burst out, and Winston put an arm around his sister. 

"Excited to be an aunt, Evie?" Winston asked fondly. 

"I'm still trying to get it through my head," said Evelyn, blinking rapidly. "You. And Mimi. Are reproducing." 

Kit and Karen burst out laughing; the others, more used to the fact that Evelyn often resorted to scientific vocabulary, shook their heads. "My scientist," said Helen with a smile.

Mimi smirked. "Yes, we're having a baby. Doc says it's too early to tell, but he thinks there's two of them," she answered. "Definitely one, though." She looked at Helen. "Ready to lose, Hel?" She teased as she sat down, holding the dreidel in her hand. She looked at Winston and Evelyn. "I always win. Guess I'm just lucky. Got that Truax luck." She smirked, then looked at the dreidel. "Hel...is this...is this _Grandma's_?"

Helen sat down beside her niece and squeezed her shoulder. "Yes, it is." 

"Sounds like it likes you," said Kit, sitting down beside Karen on one of the many couches, disrupting the pile of sleeping cats that consisted of Cupcake, Muffin, and Sabina. Karen leaned on Kit's shoulder.

"I'll say!" Violet grumbled. "Mimi really does always win. She wasn't exaggerating." 

Evelyn flopped into an armchair, still looking stunned.

Mimi smiled. "I haven't seen this in _years_." She looked at Kit and Karen. "Back on our family farm, we used to play all the time." She chuckled. "I think it might be because I can't eat the gelt. The universe's way of balance. I win and I spread the wealth. Like someone else I know." She smiled at Winston. 

Karen chuckled. "Oh, that is the _cheesiest_ thing. Cute, but cheesy." Mimi grinned.

“You get used to those two eventually,” said Evelyn. “'Cute but cheesy' is a fairly good encapsulation of their relationship.”

“I could say the same about you and Helen,” said Bob pointedly. 

Evelyn shrugged. “I could say the same about _you_ and Helen. Proximity to Helen induces cheesy cuteness.”

“Oh, _stop_ , you two,” said Helen, blushing.

Dash said, quite simply, “ _Blech_.”

“Dash,” sighed Violet, “you're so immature.”

“You wish you had Tony here for Chanukah, don't you?” Dash teased, and Violet's cheeks turned pink.

“Oh, is this the Tony that Helen told us about in group?” Kit asked, and Violet's blush deepened.

“Mom! You told all your friends about me and Tony!?”

“That's partially my fault,” said Evelyn, laughing. “Helen and I both had to boast when you and Tony did so well on your fungiform papillae development survey.”

“Adults are so _embarrassing_ ,” Violet groaned.

“Enough stalling!” Mimi declared. “Who wants to lose to me at dreidel?”

Kit and Karen agreed to play, both confessing to the fact that neither of them had played before, and Bob joined them as well. Helen walked to where Evelyn was seated and touched the back of her hand. “Hey,” said Helen gently. “How's your first Parr-Truax-Deavor final night of Chanukah?”

“I was scared I'd f—screw up the blessing when you decided to let me light the Chanukiah tonight,” Evelyn admitted. “But it's nice.” She bit her lower lip. “I like being around your family.”

“Get used to it,” said Helen lowly, kissing Evelyn's forehead. Evelyn's cheeks flushed darkly; she was becoming more used to letting Helen show affection for her in front of other people, but it was still a surefire way to make her blush.

Evelyn took one of Helen's hands and squeezed hard. Helen blinked in surprise; Evelyn had never been the one to initiate holding hands in front of other people. “Get used to it, huh?” Evelyn whispered.

There was a loud cheer from the table where dreidel was being played; an upset had taken place, as Karen had broken Mimi's winning streak. Helen and Evelyn both smiled.

“Yeah,” said Evelyn slowly. “I think I could get used to this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY DONE. OVER SIXTY THOUSAND WORDS AND IT'S DONE. HOLY SHIT.


End file.
